The Secret Circle: Season Three
by Koritsune
Summary: Fanmade season 3 for TSC, continuing the Fanmade Season 2 by kurisu christina, previously known as flower gettin' lady (with permission and one of the original writers). Follow the Circle and their new friends on this new adventure as they try to unravel the long forgotten secrets of magic, the Spirit World and demon kind - all while trying to graduate from high school. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Updates will not be as frequent because we are two writers, we will let you know at what frequency you can expect chapters as we progress. If you are interested in helping we are looking for fellow writers so please message me if you're interested.

Also, for now our tumblr page and our twitter page won't be used for updates, just our facebook page under the name TheSecretCircleProject.

Enjoy!

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"Come on Cassie…" Diana said as she rang the Cassie's doorbell for what she believed to be the tenth time. Despite how familiar she was with the house she never quite liked its antique look, especially since Jane's death.

"Maybe she's just not home" Jake suggested, in a reassured tone. Not wanting to wait much longer he proceeded to open the door himself "well we can always just walk in since the door's open anyway."

"What are you talking about?" as Diana spoke she heard the door click and open. Not believing what she saw, she turned to Jake, seeing the tail end of his hand gesture. A clear sign of his magic being the cause. "Cassie isn't going to be happy when she hears about this Jake." She continued in an accusing tone.

"Well, I don't think she invited us over to help just to spite us, if she didn't want our help she wouldn't have asked in the first place." Not wanting to argue with Jake, she sighed, gave up and entered inside the house with him. _Cassie I'm sorry but were coming in._ using the mind link which connected herself to Cassie.

Cassie, turned trying her best to resist the urge to wake from her peaceful sleep, _Cassie really, where are you? _Finally Cassie gave in and slowly opened her eyes, surprised to hear Diana's voice so early in the day._ Diana why are you… _It took only a moment for Cassie to realize what day it was and to see the time on her clock, clearly marking 2 pm._ Oh no the party, I'm so sorry I'll be right down!_ She said as she started her daily venture to the bathroom, doing her best to rush in order to properly greet her guests.

"She's on her way down now "Diana couldn't help but groan, she can't say she was surprised of Cassie being late to rise, but at the same time it was frustrating since she and Jake had gone out of their way to help with the setup for their birthday party "Well no need to delay any longer have you got the streamers?" Diana said as she put down her bag taking out some of the soft drinks they got earlier, and putting them in the fridge.

"No, Adam has the party decorations, I brought the food remember?" Jake said as he entered the kitchen, placing some items in the freezer then proceeding to open a few cabinets looking for a place to store the groceries. After trying several more Jake gave up finding a place and simply put the chips on the kitchen counter, assuming it would be an obvious enough for them. Upon placing the chips he turned around and sat on the counter, opening a small bag. "You know for a girl who lives alone, it surprises me that she's somehow managed to keep all her cabinets stored to the brim."

Cassie exited her shower hurriedly, quickly drying off and grabbed her Book of Shadows, from her bed – where she had stayed up late reading it the night before - and carefully placed it back into her usual hiding spot. Resuming her routine she quickly dressed herself in a white shirt and her favorite pair of blue jeans which matched the curves on her body perfectly. Satisfied with the result she resumed her track downstairs.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait." Cassie spoke as she entered the kitchen – pleased to see Diana she went directly to her giving a big hug. "I'm sorry I was late, I was up late reading my book of shadows last night and sort of just lost track of time." Cassie explained.

"Really? Since when have you taken that much of an interest in magic Cassie?" Jake asked, finding the young witch's sudden interest bizarre.

Cassie smiled at this comment, "yeah well it's just with Melissa returning from her magic training tomorrow it got me thinking of how much better I could be if I applied myself, so I thought I'd read up on it a bit." She responded.

"That's not a bad idea, but if you're really curious you could ask Janett Monroe, she probably knows some things about magic as well." Diana suggested.

"Right because, the first person I would trust is a teacher replacing Sanders, that keeps asking weird questions about our circle." She responded. "In short, I don't trust her."

"Okay I'm sorry," noticing that she had inadvertently offended Cassie, "let's focus on why we came here, Okay? The first birthday party since I returned, celebrating the both of us!" Diana could feel the eye roll that came immediately after.

"Yeah, let's try not to make too big of a deal okay? It's a party and I'm sure we'll have fun…"

Diana retreated from her sister looking back at Cassie with confusion. "…But?" she said.

"I think Cassie's still not too keen on the whole you inviting the Balcoins over for the celebration Diana, you know since they did cause us quite a bit of trouble." Jake answered.

"Ahhh… the infamous Lucas and Ryder. We're back on this topic again?" Adam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes we are, because Diana won't admit how weird it is that they're coming."

"I never said it wasn't weird, I said we should invite them, I mean they've been pretty nice and apologetic, so we should at least give them a chance right?" Diana continued. "Even though Claire and Dylan are too far to come now I think it's a nice gesture. Besides, I think they deserve a chance to show that they've changed." Diana delved back into her bag and took out the disposable cups she bought and began putting them away in the cupboard above her.

"Look, all I'm saying is if all hell breaks loose because of them I gave you plenty of warning." Cassie paused noticing her new guest "Wait Adam how did you get in?"

"Oh, the door was open, so I just kind of walked." Adam paused. "Don't worry I closed it afterwards.

Upon hearing this Cassie sighed in frustration, "Seriously guys, can we drop the whole 'Hey let's unlock Cassie's door!' routine already." then a voice came in her head _It was Jake he used magic to open the door since you weren't coming to answer it, I guess we forgot to close it after we came in. _Cassie turned her attention to Jake, giving him a mild glare. "Look I'm sorry okay, but I have to get going now, Faye wanted to meet up." Jake answered, as he dismounted the counter and left through the door.

"Oh, is it about the baby?" Cassie asked looking to Diana. "Yeah, he talked about it a bit, I honestly don't know much about what's going on myself. Can you imagine being parents right now?" Diana replied.

"Yeah it's really hard to imagine, at least she'll have Melissa returning soon to help out, and with some kick-ass magic no less I'm sure." Cassie added. Adam flinched at Cassie's last statement, a reaction which was not missed by either of the sisters. Recalling that magic, especially advanced use of it had been a touchy subject for because of the Ancient Ones use of him "Adam I'm sorry I didn't know that was still a sore topic for you…"

"Just forget it okay!" Adam said in a more agitated tone, than he intended. "Let's just finish with the party decorations Okay? Before it ends up being too late." Cassie and Diana gave each other a short awkward glance before following Adam into the living Room and assisting him, continuing the party's setup.

TSC TSC TSC TSC

"Yay! I love that song!" The little bald girl said as she clapped for the nice flautist, congratulating his performance.

The musician smiled warmly at the little girl. Seeing patients - especially the younger ones – with a smile on their face always helped to make Damien's day. It was a shame that the hospital's atmosphere didn't help lighten up the mood. "Oh, play the one from the first day I heard you!" Further marking her excitement of her new found friend's talent.

"Ha-ha, alright. One Rolling in the Deep coming right up." And so the flautist resumed to play, his notes blending beautifully as they sounded. While the original song did not actually have a flute in its instruments, there was a certain elegance about the way it played which made the song sing just as beautifully – or so Damien believed. He certainly couldn't have been the only one to think so as the little girl he was entertaining would hum along with the few lines she knew. Once the song finally neared its climactic end, the girl bestowed Damien with another round of applause, demonstrating her amusement.

"Wow, that was so good Damien." The girl responded clearly in awe of the performance.

"Thanks Fiona," The young man replied with a smile." Anything for fans as loyal as you." He continued exaggeratedly, happy to play along with the hospital patient.

The door opened and a female in white uniform entered the room; a doctor no doubt - Damien thought to himself. "Sorry, to interrupt I'm the doctor on call I just need to look at her charts." After a nod of acknowledgement from Damien, she continued to the machines Fiona was connected to, the Doctor triple checked all of them and wrote in her notes while doing so.

"Well, your body is recovering much faster from the last chemotherapy session than I expected," The doctor claimed. "Especially considering your last session was a week ago." She announced, while reading her charts again.

"It's all thanks to Damien and his magic flute!" The girl swore with a shiny grin. The doctor chuckled at her enthused response, and put her hand on the child's shoulder – giving a gentle rub.

"It's always nice to see the positive effects of music isn't it?" She responded her head turned to Damien.

"It sure is, all part of the reason why I volunteered." Damien announced continuing with the upbeat atmosphere which had appeared in the room. Reaching out his hand, he continued to speak. "Hi I'm Damien Sage, I'm a member of the new music volunteer program."

"And I am Dr. Emily Glaser," her tone showing a genuine interest in the new comer. "It's very nice to meet you." She replied as they shook hands to formally introduce themselves. "Well, it seems to me you are doing a fine job."

"I sure hope so," Damien said. Turning his back to the girl. "Fiona, I'm going for lunch now, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He explained as he was putting his flute back into its case.

"Aww, can't you stay a little longer, please, please, please?" The girl asked begging him to stay, with the determination that only a child could possibly possess.

Emily grinned. "Looks like you have quite the fan, Damien. How about you play one more song to her and I'll keep a spot reserved for you in the cafeteria. You know how crowded it gets at this hour."

Damien continued to stare at the young girl, her eyes shining brightly with an expectation that was so potent he could not possibly deny her wish. "Okay, one more song Fiona but that's it alright?"

"Yeay!" The little girl cheered all too eager to hear more of the musician's talent.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"BOTH OF YOU THAT'S ENOUGH!" The blonde woman screamed, surprised by her sudden outburst. After a long teachers conference the last thing she needed was to be welcomed by a flock of flying books which were successfully knocking down bookshelves creating a sprawl of them across the floor of her library.

Lucas and Ryder lowered their heads in shame while floating up against the wall, growing worried of the likely bruise they would feel the next day. "Look I'm sorry, but you said we should practice more and that's exactly what we did." Lucas began to explain.

Ryder merely gave a scoff to his brother's answer. "I'm sorry we? You were the one who made the spell and casted it, I only brought you the Sage because I thought it was for the spell we were SUPPOSED to be practicing." Ryder retorted.

The force which was suspending the two Balcoins suddenly gave out, dropping the two of them on the floor with force. "So enlighten me what was this spell that managed to topple several bookshelves."

"I'm sorry Janett, Ryder was just talking about how it was annoying to put all the books away one by one and he said we should just use magic to do it." Lucas explained, while attempting to mask the accusatory tone which was clearly directed to his brother.

"I was obviously joking!" Ryder replied, clearly offended by his brother's words.

Janett sighed, when she had first agreed to tutor two of Sanders' latest students this was certainly not what she had in mind. She had hoped for a couple of young witches who would take training seriously much like herself – not a couple of juveniles. "Need I remind you that you are in a PUBLIC library?! What were to happen if someone just walked in on the flying books?"

"… Umm special effects?" Lucas replied hesitantly. The answer meriting a light smack from Janett, nothing which could actually cause him harm but enough to get her point across. But, both the Balcoins knew that if she wanted to she could hurt them.

"Okay, now you two put all these books and shelves away. And once you're done we can close up and then…" Janett's punishment was interrupted by the phone ringing." and then we will resume your magic lessons." Janett rushed to her office inside the library taking a brief moment to breathe before answering the phone. "Hello Chance Harbor Library,"

"Hello Janett, how are the kids treating you today?" Hearing an all too familiar voice on the other end of the line, bringing back a set of nice memories. She chuckled briefly before responding "I swear if I was anywhere near as an immature student as either of them, I'm surprised you haven't thrown me out of a window."

"Ha-ha, this coming from my star student? I thought you could handle anything." Before Janett could formulate a response she heard a crash outside her door, pushing aside the blinds which shielded the room from outsiders she saw yet another bookshelf topple due to magic. "Clean up the library WITHOUT using magic." She said in a frustrated tone.

"I told you she'd get angry if we did that." Ryder lightly whispered to his brother, picking a book off the ground and promptly placed it on a shelf.

"Oh, like you were really objecting, I have to make so many of the decisions around here it's ridiculous." Lucas replied to his brother.

Ryder hesitated a moment before responding "That's not…" stopping, realizing there was a certain truth to what had been said. "Okay, you MAY have a point." Ryder was after all more of an individual to critique Lucas' decisions then to actually make them himself.

"Well I have to admit, the job has its merits." She spoke while looking at the siblings' dynamic, almost admiring it. "But the Circle you mentioned certainly doesn't trust me. I don't see how we're going to be able to get what we want at this rate."

"Just relax Janett," Sanders said re-assuredly. "Besides we still need to find two more witches before we can actually do anything about it right?"

"I suppose you're right, and in the mean time I have to deal with these two."

"I'm sure you'll do well Janett."

"I sure hope so. See you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone, she stared at the tornado of a mess left behind by her pupils. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Janett?_

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"How is it going back home?" Melissa asked as her teacher finished his call.

"Well, Lucas and Ryder seem to be making Janett crazy," Sanders replied. "Then again, craziness is a relative concept so I wouldn't worry."

Melissa chuckled and looked out of the window admiring the cavernous scenery. Despite having been living in the Grand Canyon for weeks she still greatly admired its rough beauty.

"We've been exploring this place for weeks and I still can't believe I'm actually here," Melissa said with a grin. "Building secret magical hide-outs certainly has its perks."

"Indeed, my young apprentice," Sanders said with a short laugh.

Melissa rolled her eyes and laughed longer. The young witch was filled with excitement when she first heard that the final part of her training would take place in the Grand Canyon. Of course she did not think he meant literally IN the Grand Canyon. They spent their days inside a magical bunker which was heavily fortified with many defensive spells making it an excellent safe house. There was enough food inside to last a Circle for at least a month, although the choice of food was poor in Melissa's opinion - not that one could really complain. She couldn't help but think back of the day Sanders first showed her the secret bunker…

On their first day they climbed to the peak of one of the cliffs inside, the wind was very powerful at the peak since there was little to stop it, thankfully Sanders had already cast a spell to ensure the wind would not topple them. It was here that Sanders chanted a spell in the navajo native american language and the surface beneath their feet opened like a lock-unlock spell.

The next day, Sanders took her to visit several archeological sites of the Ancient Pueblo people and to teach her a bit of their shamanistic magic. In their lessons Melissa learned that like with most Native American magic branches, the Ancient Puebloan witches didn't learn how to bind their family bloodlines through circles despite having a lot of cooperation and teamwork in their community. Like most Native American branches the Pueblan witches specialized in a subset of nature magic - in this case earth and stone. It's unclear if it was because they specialized in earth and stone magic that they lived in the Grand Canyon or if it was because they lived in the Grand Canyon that it was their specialization but either way it was the reason they had managed to easily carve countless towns and outposts in the face of the hard-rock canyon.

Returning back to the present moment Melissa looked at her godfather with worry as she remembered their conversation of the day before.

"Are you sure you have to leave Chance Harbor so soon after we return?" She asked again. "There is strength in numbers, and I would hate it if something happened to you now that you lost most of your magical artifacts."

"I appreciate your concern but you have to finish the last part of your senior year in Chance Harbor so you can graduate properly," Sanders said. "I managed to use my academic credentials to say you were home schooled these last few months but you have to be officially tested by a school and if we postpone your return for much longer you will have to repeat your senior year." He finished explaining, pausing for a short moment. "Something neither of us wishes you to experience I'm sure." Adding in a small chuckle.

Melissa shuddered. "Oh God, no. But still, I don't like the idea of leaving you behind while you track Rene Talbot by yourself. You may have been able to overpower him before but as things stand now his personal magical artifact collection is bigger than yours and he's a pureblood witch. Are you sure you couldn't use some backup?"

"Backup is always useful," The half-witch conceded. "However, we both know that the peace Chance Harbor is currently experiencing is only the calm before the storm. Talbot made it perfectly clear that there is another Ancient One out there when we captured him last year and he admitted that the primordial demon has a so-called Grand Plan that involves your old Circle or at least Diana. I know you have your own responsibilities in Chance Harbor as does the rest of your friends but I am not going to wait this threat out," Sanders declared. "Last time we ignored the signs in front of us until it was almost too late and Balcoin nearly enslaved all of witch-kind. So, this time I am going to seek out our enemies, I am going to find out their endgame and when we are all ready, we are going to strike them first. Call it a pre-emptive strike. You just make sure everyone back in town is ready by the time I call you, which could take months, and if possible try to convince your old Circle to let Janett teach them a few spells. She tells me they are wary of her and additional training will come in handy when the time comes," He added.

Melissa nodded slowly before biting her bottom lip. "I don't know if I'll be able to convince them, my friends can be quite stubborn when they want to be. Besides, even if I'm successful are you sure this contingency plan of yours will work?"

Sanders nodded firmly while looking in her eyes. And Melissa believed him.

"Very well," She said with a sigh. "I will see what I can do. Just don't get yourself hurt or worse while you are searching for that ancient demon," She said as she hugged her godfather. "I still need you in my life."

Nicholas hugged her back as he smiled warmly. "Likewise."

TSC TSC TSC TSC

Once Damien arrived in the cafeteria he discovered the usual packed lunch crowd, with many among the sidelines looking for any available seat – much like himself. It took some time but he noticed the waving doctor shortly after his arrival and made his approach.

"I figured you wouldn't want to wait in line so I went ahead and got you some turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy. Hope it's what you wanted." She said, pushing the tray towards him as he sat. "I even grabbed you an extra dessert but don't tell anyone okay?" she whispered.

Damien was surprised by the doctor's kind and somewhat mischievous gesture. "Oh, you didn't have to do that." Damien went into his pocket retrieving his wallet. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I've heard a lot of nice comments about you from the volunteer program and since the program doesn't pay much, or at all really, I figured I could get you a well-deserved lunch." She explained with a smile, satisfied with her well executed plan.

"Thank you," Damien replied in a grateful tone. "Just don't let the Doctor powers get to your head or we could run out of desserts or something even worse." He continued, allowing the humor from their conversation to continue.

"Just be sure not to cross me and you'll be fine." The two broke into some small laughter and began to eat their meal. "So, how do you like it here in Chance Harbor's General hospital?"

"I have nothing to complain about," Damien said while taking a drink from the canteen inside his bag. "I have always enjoyed playing my flute and if I get to make kids happy while they deal with cancer it's a big bonus."

"That's nice of you," Dr. Glaser remarked. "I have always found it fascinating how small pleasures can really improve a patient's health. It's only been a couple of weeks but I can already see the positive effects of your program."

"Thank you, it is after all the reason I volunteered." Damien responded, proud to hear the effects of his work directly from a doctor.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but, was there any particular reason you decided to get involved with our volunteer program?" Glaser inquired.

"I've wanted to get involved ever since Hurricane Katrina struck my home city, New Orleans." Damien responded, Glaser showed a sign of shock and sympathy however, Damien continued before she had a chance to respond. "A lot of people, most of whom I barely knew, really got involved in charities and volunteer programs of all sorts." Damien paused taking a moment, mentally sighing at the sad truth of his past. "I lost almost everything and could barely convince myself to do anything, I felt like I was being punished for something I didn't even do. But then all these volunteers came by, one guy in particular actually – Jason – really got me out of my idle state and I finally began to be myself again. Albeit slowly. If it wasn't for him, or any of the volunteers really I have no idea what I'd be like now, or if I'd even still be around. So after everyone left I felt the need to return the favor so I started volunteering myself. But, this is the first time I took a volunteer program so far out west."

"I'm sorry to hear about that disaster Damien, I hope I didn't upset you, bringing it up like that." Finally addressing the concerns she had grown earlier.

"Don't worry about it." Damien exclaimed, "It happened so long ago and I have to answer that question a lot so I've gotten used to it." Damien finished his sentence maintaining his composure.

"I see, are you here with family now?" The doctor inquired truly touched by Damien's story. Being a doctor she had often heard sad stories of people's background some happy, but most tragic - and Damien's was no exception. She always felt hearing the back stories to each patient gave an oddly reassuring touch and helped bond the doctors to their patients – in addition to their coworkers.

"My uncle has a vacation house near the woods, he's not currently using so he's letting me live there while I'm in Chance Harbor." He explained. "Besides, I have his number in case I need anything."

Dr. Glaser nodded as their conversation continued they bonded over many subjects, Glaser was very glad to meet this kind individual who even to her eyes seemed above and beyond the standard call of duty for any volunteer. He had a good heart which came as a surprise, considering his sad and unfortunate background. He definitely seemed the type to see the good side of any story.

Shortly before finishing their meal, Dr. Glaser received a text message which interrupted their conversation. _"Hi mom! Just letting you know that everything is on schedule and I am coming back tomorrow!"_ Upon finishing the text she smiled, excited to see her step-daughter whom she had not seen in months.

"Something to be happy about?" Damien asked as he stood up, grabbing his bag and equipment for his journey to his Uncle's cabin.

"Oh it's just that my step daughter is coming home tomorrow," She explained as they walked to the hospital's entrance. Suddenly, an idea sprung up in the doctor's head. "You know," Emily said slowly as they reached the parking lot. "My step-daughter is about your age and I think you could use a new friend, would you like to meet her at my home the day after tomorrow over dinner?"

Damien was shocked by the invitation, pondering the intent Emily may have had in mind when she issued the invitation. "Sure, I think that's a good idea. It would be nice to meet someone after being here for only a couple of weeks." He responded initially hesitant, but he quickly grew comfortable with the idea.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Here's my card, send me a message and I'll reply later with the address and time." She said pleased with the results of her scheme - if it could even be called that.

Damien nodded, taking the card and put it in his wallet. Just then the two of them heard the loud noise of a barking dog slowly approach them. Turning around they spotted a German shepherd glaring and growling at Damien while its owner held him back with the leash.

"I am so sorry!" The class president of Chance Harbor's high school apologized. "He's not normally like this I swear!" After much effort Sally finally got the dog to continue the walk.

"Well Sally's dog certainly didn't seem to like you very much." The female doctor stated. The incident almost rendered her speechless. "How strange, he normally is quite well behaved."

He shrugged. "Animals don't usually like me for some reason. I could never figure out why." Taking out his car keys he continued. "Thanks for the lunch, I can't wait to try your home cooking!" He finished as he entered his Gray Nissan and drove off to his cabin.

Emily Glaser blinked in confusion at the retreating car, wondering if the last thing she saw was a trick of light. "Weird, I thought his eyes were grey."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"I can't believe this…" Faye whispered to herself. But alas, there it was in writing _The Paternity test conducted by Chance Harbor General Hospital has concluded that the sample sent is a match in reference to patients: Jake Armstrong and Faye Chamberlain._ Despite what it said she read the piece of paper in front of her several more times before she had finally accepted it. The finer medical details certainly didn't help to clear anything up, she could read it a thousand time and still not make sense of it.

Then again she understood the only important part, the last line - _the sample sent is a match_. Over the past few months she had often wondered who should be the father - Jake or Adam - Adam would have had a more difficult time trying to establish a functional relationship but with Jake it was sure to bring some confusion to what it would mean for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, the sound she was growing anxious to hear waiting for Jake's arrival. Faye lifted herself off the couch and finally arrived at the door and saw the man, now feeling very uneasy to see him. "Hi Jake, finally have time to see me?" She started with an already aggressive tone.

"…I'm sorry?" Jake replied and began to enter following Faye's lead. He leaned in checking the clock hanging just inside the living room. "I'm only about ten minutes late." This response however failed to diffuse the anger and merely earned him a disgruntled noise and eye roll from Faye.

"Well here's the results of the damn test you wanted." She stated while walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. Giving an over exaggerated gesture to the papers mentioned dispensing the excess energy caused by her current emotional state.

Stunned, Jake hesitated before picking up the papers before him - studying the letter carefully - he felt a wave of relief and even a bit excited form this new prospect of being a father and further more thankful for the opportunity, he would've been very frustrated had the test gone any other way. "So the baby is mine!" Smiling he sat down next to Faye and laid his arm around her shoulder. "We're going to be such great parents." He continued clearly excited and confident in his ability to conquer the upcoming challenge. Leaning in for a kiss, she retreated and lightly pushed him back; leaving Jake ultimately shocked. "… I'm confused, I thought you'd be excited about this."

Faye sighed, the truth was all that happened was their situation had become even more complicated than it already had been. "So what, now all of a sudden that this child is indeed yours, you think that instantly means we're happening?!"

"Well you must have at least thought it was a possibility…" Jake replied unsure of how he was supposed to respond; at this point all he truly wanted was to avoid a minefield – a point he feared was already long gone.

"I thought I already made it clear over the past few months that I want nothing to do with you! Besides the moment Cassie decides that she wants you again she'll just snatch you away, like she does with everything else in my life." Faye said exasperated from her burst of anger, realizing her anger seemed somewhat unprovoked she began to wonder her argument was due to her pregnancy hormones.

"Faye as I told you before Cassie and I are over. You don't need to be so paranoid all of the time." Jake responded, pausing a bit realizing the argument was no longer being constructive. "Look what I can I do to prove to you that I want both you and the baby Faye? I really do want us to work."

Faye sighed, unsure of how to respond. She wanted to avoid this conversation – really wanted to – but what was she to do. Jake seemed so sure of himself to her, besides they were always great together. "Jake, I think it's best for now for us to just be friends…"

"Oh…" Jake responded and lowered his head, obviously disappointed. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and began walking towards the door.

"But …" Faye interrupted before Jake could leave her house, "if you were to say ask me on a date or something I might just have to reconsider." She finished with a suggestive tone.

"So you mean like starting over? I think I can live with that." Jake responded walking back towards Faye, examining her for a reaction. "Can you though?" Not believing the words Faye just spoke.

She paused for a moment, hardly believing what she was about to say – then again, everything she had said up to this point surprised her. "Yeah, I think so." Her response plastering a smile on Jake's face.

"Alright so how about I pick you up next Saturday at around 6? The same place we went to on our first date." Jake said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"The place we dine and dashed?" Faye answered with a giggle. "Sure why not, but we are not doing that last part again."

"Awww, why not?" Jake responded teasingly.

"Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." She replied in a mocking maternal tone. It created the exact response she craved though, he cracked a smile and made a slight twinge at the upcoming story.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Jake said faking a dismissive tone. "See you Saturday."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Damien left the tea shop pleased with the wide array of herbs and spices in their stock - many of which he had never tried or heard of himself. Despite having come in with only the herbs required to brew his favorite tea in mind he couldn't help but ponder at the wide array of possibilities the shop had opened. Let alone how the shop had managed to acquire such a grand selection of fresh herbs.

"_Ah, this shop is near the woods of the town. That must be why..." _Damien thought to himself as he approached his car, continuing his daydream of teas he could brew. Many would call Damien's taste exotic - his favorite being Linden tea which was never particularly popular in many of the places he visited, despite its numerous health benefits.

Upon reaching his car Damien became disappointed to note his keys and phone had been left inside the vehicle. "Great," Damien muttered. "Just what I needed to ruin a nice day."

Damien rested his hand on the window contemplating his options, wanting to avoid bothering someone this late at night he contemplated picking the lock himself but soon retracted the idea. _"No need to fall back on bad habits,"_ He thought.

This left the other option, looking around he spotted a lone two-story house across the street. He walked in silence towards the house. Once he reached the fence gate a familiar noise stopped him from ringing the bell. Looking over to his left he saw the same German Shepherd from the incident at the hospital parking lot.

The animal continued to glare and shout at him with an aggression in its eyes which marked a desire to attack him, and perhaps even kill him. The situation caused Damien to feel both sad and angry, he loved animals and they didn't always hate him, it was only because of that day… Damiens emotions continued to spiral him downwards, his thoughts becoming continually darker until he felt a long drawn out shiver along his spine.

"_Calm down," _He thought to himself in newfound dread, attempting to break out of his newfound emotional state. His efforts however, were in vain - emotions continued to culminate and his body commenced hyperventilating. He hurriedly searched in his jacket pocket for his canteen but to his horror, it was empty.

"No…" Damien murmured between short gasps and trembling hands. "I refilled it before going to lunch and barely drank since! It shouldn't be empty…unless…oh God, no…"

His breathing kept increasing as he held his hands on the gate like a lifeline. Slowly, Damien raised his head to see his reflection on the bright metal, his face showing clear signs that he was experiencing was likely a serious as a heart attack.

The color of his eyes then changed from their normal natural grey to a dark black. Damien prayed desperately to anyone with their divine ears on for help - if any deity was going to answer they were already too late. He was no longer able to control his own body as it convulsed and abruptly stopped.

He raised his head turning to the still barking dog, who immediately stopped and began whimpering the moment Damien had him in his sights, responding to the dogs whimper with a smug smirk.

"So," Damien said his voice now several pitches lower. "You like to howl, eh? Very well, howl!"

And with that, the German Shepherd was set ablaze, with all it could do was run in circles and howl as it continued its futile attempt to extinguish the flame. The uncaring Damien merely turned in response and walked away then with a wave of his hand the car door opened and he drove off into the night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** We apologize for the late update, updates should be faster in the future, unfortunately it was finals for us and we became a little overwhelmed, but thankfully that's behind us now.

Updates will not be as frequent because we are two writers, we will let you know at what frequency you can expect chapters as we progress. If you are interested in helping we are looking for more writers so please message me if you're interested.

From now on chapters will be published, then about a week later it will be replaced with an edited version. We will post on Facebook when the edited version is published.

Also, for now our tumblr page and our twitter page won't be used for updates, just our facebook page under the name TheSecretCircleProject.

Enjoy!

**Plot: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Writers: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Editors:** KSong

**Facebook: **(slash)TheSecretCircleProject

Forcystus5

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Emily Glaser just parked her car in her family's property when her cellphone rang. She smiled when she read who the speaker was and answered.

"Melissa! How many hours until you get back?" She asked.

"Well, if last time I called you I said I was about to depart the Grand Canyon to head to the airport and that was about an hour ago, what do you think?" Melissa asked with an amused tone.

"Eh, to reach the airport within our state or to get home?" Her step-mom asked puzzled.

"To get home," Melissa answered.

"Uh, five hours maybe?" The doctor guessed as she grabbed the key on her pocket and opened her front door.

She entered her house...and abruptly stopped.

Melissa smirked with her cellphone still on her ear. "More like an hour ago."

"Oh my baby!" Emily cried out as tackled her step-daughter with a hug. "I am so glad you are home! But how…?"

Melissa smiled wickedly as she shrugged. "Sanders taught me how to teleport."

Emily's expression turned blank momentarily at the implications before she shook her head. "I have missed you so much!" She said in a caring tone.

"I have missed you too," Melissa replied. "Where is dad?"

"Oh I am afraid he got hit by someone riding a bicycle," Emily said. "I just got back from attending him in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Melissa asked suddenly concerned.

"He will be fine but he bang his head pretty hard. Nothing is broken but I insisted he stayed in observation for the night. We can pick him up tomorrow," The doctor added.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will call him before going to the party," Melissa murmured.

"Hey, where is Sanders?" Emily asked as she looked around.

"Oh, after we combined our magic to finish the teleportation spell faster he went to talk to Janett at the school," Melissa replied. "Then he was going to stay the night at a motel and be on his way tomorrow."

"So, that's it?" Emily asked in a neutral tone. "He finished training you and he is going away?"

Melissa didn't reply immediately. When she did though, her voice was a bit nervous. "For the moment," She conceded. "However, this isn't the last we have seen of Nicholas, of that you can be sure."

Emily frowned. "Then why do you sound nervous?"

"Because," Melissa said as she chew on the word, "I have a feeling when we do see him again, it won't be under good circumstances."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Cassie was loitering in the kitchen, but as the party preparations reached into their final stages, she strode out into the living room to survey the progress. Adam was standing on a step-ladder, putting up some streamers. He didn't look at her as she walked in, too focused as he was on his task, so she fidgeted with her shirt while she waited for a break. It was a white shirt, swirled with pink, black, and pale blue. Her jeans were similar to the ones that she wore yesterday. She piped up when he dropped the roll of tape into his jacket pocket, descending the ladder to admire his handiwork.

"Hey Adam, how go the final steps?"

"Pretty much all done, just going to take one final look."

"Wow, Adam," Jake chimed in. "Who knew you were so meticulous about party decorations?" He was teasing, hoping to incite a response from the younger man.

Cassie bit her tongue, suppressing a sarcastic remark about Jake's own level of usefulness. She settled for a thinly-veiled indignant glare instead. Jake had also come over to help with the party, as least in pretense – all he had done so far was put out a bowl of chips, and then proceed to eat most of them himself. If he kept it up, they would be out of snacks long before the first guests arrived. He knew that that was what she was on about, and gave her an infuriating devil-may-care smile, prompting her to roll her eyes his way.

"Hey, I helped. You can't blame me that my part was so quick and simple," he said. "Besides, the more I eat now, the less I'll eat later. It'll all balance itself out."

There was a brief moment of tension in the room as Adam went to add his opinion, but hesitated. Perhaps he was worried what kind of reaction the comment would elicit from Cassie, but eventually his reluctance gave way, and he found himself agreeing with Jake's statement. It did kind of make sense, after all, and it also seemed like a silly thing to get worked up over... Then again, he wasn't all that sure, either. He went over to sit down on the couch, on the opposite end from Jake.

Cassie looked back and forth between them, before settling on Adam. "Really? You're taking his side?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, and Cassie sighed. She walked back behind the couch and leaned on the backrest, allowing herself to relax. Their work was done. A little bit of relief crept in, calming her down. "Yeah, you have a point. It was just stress, I guess. It's not like we don't have plenty of food," she said.

The doorbell rang, punctuating the moment. (Some days, you just can't get a quiet minute in edgeways.) Cassie lifted herself away from the couch with a vigor, darting over to the door with excitement. Who could it be? She ran through the attendee list in her head: Faye, Melissa, Diana and Grant, the Balcoins... She opened the door to great news, and a huge smile made its way onto her face. Standing at the entryway were both Faye and Melissa.

"Oh my gosh! _Melissa!_" Cassie nearly shouted it. She hadn't seen Melissa in months, and showed it by immediately sweeping her up into what could only be described an excessively enthusiastic bear-hug.

"Yes, well, unless you want me to pop, I suggest you curb your enthusiasm!" Melissa replied, as she struggled to free herself from the blonde's vice-like grip.

"And don't mind me, I'm just the pregnant friend." Faye said, as she pushed in past Cassie.

As Faye moved toward Jake to take up residence on the couch next to him – to the surprise of none present – the other two women managed to disentangle themselves, and Cassie pulled Melissa into the house. She took another quick peek outside to make sure that she wasn't about to shut the door in the faces of any more incoming guests, then clicked it closed it behind her. Melissa was checking out the quickly evaporating available couch space, selecting her own spot, when Cassie came up beside her. Melissa leaned in close to her.

"Don't mind her, she's been grumpy all day. Probably the hormones," she whispered.

"I can hear you!" came Faye's predictable interjection.

"Part of me thinks she's using it as an excuse to yell more than usual," Melissa finished.

"You know, that wouldn't surprise me," Cassie chuckled.

The two young witches picked out their spots, and joined the rest of the group on the couch, squeezing in right next to each other. Cassie had plenty of questions to ask Melissa about the time she had spent with Sanders. She scrunched herself up in anticipation, leaned into Melissa's side, and looked over at her expectantly. Her body language spoke for her at this point, but she added to it with her voice, beginning her volley of questions.

"So...! Come on! Tell us how your time with Sanders was! Learn any super-awesome spells?"

"Actually... no. Not really." Melissa replied.

Melissa's tone wasn't neutral or disappointed. She didn't seem as though she had hated, or even disliked, the time that she'd spent there. Rather, it had a curious and hesitant quality, the sort that one takes when they're not quite sure what to say. The other members of the circle were simply staring at her, mouths agape. It wasn't the type of response that they had expected. Faye, however, simply smiled, having taken the statement at face value. It was a devious, righteous sort of expression.

"Ha," she scoffed, never missing an opportunity to criticize. "You spent all that time studying and didn't even learn anything good? Lame."

"Well, no. Er – yes? I'm not sure how to put it." Melissa unconsciously curled her hand under her chin, formulating her response. "I learned a lot, just not any _super-awesome_ _spells_. He was teaching me the history and structure of magic. If you think about it, we never really learned that, we were just thrown into it. Now I understand much better why some of our spells work but others don't, and why some herbs are used for fueling spells and whatnot. Things like that."

"So, wait," Cassie interrupted, "does that mean you can _create_ spells?"

"Yes," Melissa replied, smiling. She was proud of her accomplishments. "Only the basic ones right now, for anything much more advanced I would need to study a lot more. But Nicholas knew I couldn't study indefinitely with him as I need to finish high school amongst other things. Most of my training focused on the basics of magic so I'd be able to advance on my own. I chose to specialize in nature magic, because of my family's shamanic roots on the Glaser side; I got pretty good at it, if I do say so myself, especially at channeling the energy around me."

Cassie stared blankly at Melissa. "You call him Nicholas now?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "_That's _what you took from that answer?

"Well, I heard the rest too but I guess we've gotten used to calling him by his last name." Cassie replied with a pensive frown. "What about the Nidaros side of your family tree? Any progress on that front?"

Melissa smiled mischievously. "In a manner of speaking."

Faye gasped in half-shock half-amusement. "Oh no, Melissa! You have been infected with Sanders´ demonic virus of crypticness! We need to exorcise you!"

Everyone in the living room roared in laughter. Melissa wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes as she stopped giggling to catch her breath. "It's good to be home. Group hug?" She asked as she extended her arms.

Faye was going to make a sarcastic remark but when she saw everyone else joining in she shrugged and followed suit.

The doorbell rang again, signaling the next round of guests. Melissa wiggled out of her spot and pushed herself off of the couch, then went to answer the door. "I'll get it. Maybe I can surprise Diana."

She had on a mischievous grin, wondering how Diana would react to her presence. But Diana wasn't the one at the door. It was Ryder Balcoin. She hadn't been aware that the Balcoins had been invited. Not that she wasn't happy to see them. She needed for them to get along with her circle eventually, and this was as good a place as any to start. Though it didn't keep her from staring at him in a stunned silence for a brief moment.

"Hello, Melissa. I haven't seen you in a while," Ryder said.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too. Claire &amp; Dylan say hello." Melissa replied. She ushered him inside.

"Oh? You saw them back in Westmoreland, I take it?" Ryder inquired. He was interested in hearing about them; they were his half-siblings, after all, and he hadn't seen them in a while.

Melissa kept up the conversation as she showed them into the living room, where they joined the others. "Yeah. Sanders and I went by to see how they were doing. They're helping a lot with their circle, being bombarded with questions, too. Almost as many as their elders. Who would have thought that defeating an Ancient One would earn you so much respect and adoration, right?," she commented wryly, before composing herself again. "Dylan broke his arm skateboarding, but it's healing fine."

Ryder laughed and nodded. "It certainly sounds like something he would do without Claire around to keep his feet on the ground."

"Right. Anyway, where's Lucas?" Melissa asked. She assumed that he'd been invited, since Ryder had been, and one Balcoin always begets another.

"Oh, he's on his way. Just stayed behind at the library, cleaning up the mess we made. They'll be over later." Ryder replied. He recalled their mess – a series of toppled bookshelves and all that that entailed. Thankfully, he'd only been required to deal with a small bit of it, since it had mostly been Lucas's doing.

"They? Do you mean that you invited Janett!?" Cassie raised her voice in frustration and disbelief. She was already less than pleased that the Balcoins were there. Hearing that Jannett, the teacher for whom she had zero trust, was also coming was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"Sure. It's a party, she's around our age, and really, she very nice when you get to know her." Ryder had thought nothing more of his invitation than being something courteous; he had no idea what chaos was to result from it. The road to hell really is paved with good intentions. He attempted to excuse himself to escape the escalating situation, but was interrupted by Faye.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Cassie," she said, happy to play the devil's advocate. "We can all play nice. Just remember that the last time we ignored a teacher with good magical knowledge we almost allowed all witches to be turned dark."

Unbeknownst to them, that was the exact moment that Diana and Grant walked into the conversation, after having let themselves in. Diana was stunned. Grant was not aware of her powers, nor of those of her friends, and they had entered right into the middle of a declaration of such. She stumbled over her words as she tried to hand-wave away what they had just heard. When the others took notice of them, the entire room fell silent, all squabbles momentarily forgotten. Their reactions hadn't helped the situation either, as all eyes fell to Grant, and it became evident that everyone was on edge. It was actually Ryder who broke the spell.

"Ah, sorry about that, Grant," he began, much to everyone's surprise. "You were running late, so we decided to pick up the Dungeons &amp; Dragons game we started last time. Do you want to join us? It's always nice to get new players. I'm DM." He also sincerely hoped that Grant said no, since he had no idea what he was talking about beyond the few terms that he'd picked up here and there.

"Uh, no thanks. You guys are probably really far into it and I don't think it's exactly my cup of tea," Grant replied. "If you want to play cards or something, I'm up for that though."

No one could really say that they'd seen that coming. It had been an impressive recovery, and the tension in the room immediately washed away. No one was more grateful than Diana.

_Wow, close call. Good thing Ryder was here to think that up,_ Diana said, linked directly with Cassie. _Not like it wasn't his fault to begin with,_ Cassie responded. That reaction earned her a stern glare, but regardless, a bit of guilt piled up inside with the accusation. _Okay, maybe I'm _a littlebit _thankful._

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Lucas sighed in relief as he put the last book on it's shelf. He turned back to look at Janett's expecting eyes. "There, finally done."

The witch teacher nodded. "Indeed. This will teach you not to misuse magic in a public place with loads of objects, I presume?"

Lucas grimaced. "On this specific library, certainly. I don't really want to go through such book mess again. As for other places, that would depend on the current situation but yeah, I think you got your point across."

Janett considered his statement for a moment before nodding once more. Suddenly, the doors opened and the female witch smiled immediately.

"Nicholas!" She said in delight as she rushed forward to hug him. "You are here!"

Her half-witch mentor returned the hug and smirked. "Of course I am back! You would be lost without me."

Janett rolled her eyes and smack him playfully in the shoulder. "You just lost the Vikings Season 1 DVD I was gonna give you for your birthday because of that comment."

Nicholas Sanders took a step back and placed a hand above his heart in mock outrage. "No! Anything but that!"

"Too late for apologies," She huffed while trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

Then the two friends burst out laughing while Lucas stared at them in bewilderment.

"Eh, are you two always like this?" He asked with a mild tone of curiosity in his voice.

"Only when we hadn't seen each other in a while," Sanders assured him as he approached the young witch. "Seriousness is important but so is humor," He added as he shook Lucas´ hand. "How have you been?"

"Honestly? Better than I can ever remember being," The former dark witch confessed. "It's probably because I no longer have dark magic in my blood nor Balcoin whispering in my subconscious to induce bloodlust. At any rate, I simply feel at peace with myself. And having a great teacher helps as well," He added as he looked at Janett with respect in his eyes.

Janett beaming him a smiled in turn but then she looked at the hour on the wall's cloak.

"Oh, we are going to be late for the party! Could you please start the engine?" She asked as she handed him the keys to her car. "I will join you soon."

"Sure," He said. When he was almost out of sight, he turned around. "Nice to see you Professor Sanders!"

"Likewise!" The teacher in question called out as the young witch headed to the parking lot.

The mentor looked at his student now that they were finally alone. "How is their training progressing?"

"A bit slow with certain spells but they really have natural talent," Janett replied. "Not a big surprise if you take their Sunwalker genes into consideration, though."

The half-witch nodded. "Did you get it?" He asked in a whisper.

Janett nodded grimly. She walked towards the back room of the library and after a couple minutes returned with a small wooden box in her right hand. Sanders looked at it and noticed sigils of suppression warding magic imbued in the symbols all over the box and and a durability spell to strengthen the iron padlock in case someone tried to break it.

Janett handed him over the key to the padlock and looked at him with concern. "Just so you know, I am not cool with this particular plan of your."

Sanders shrugged. "Perfectly understandable, but I am afraid I need this for the next step. Did the circle caught you in the act, though?"

Janett looked offended. "Please, give me some credit. You know better than anyone I time my plans right. I was out of Diana's house before anyone saw me. Well, anyone that isn't catatonic," She amended.

"What about Kate? Think the Elder might suspect it's missing?"

"Eventually," She admitted. "But Diana's grandmother is currently out of town. Not sure when she'll return though, so you better get cracking. She is bound to suspect me as I am the only new witch in Chance Harbor and I am not interested in coming up with excuses to dodge her accusations."

Sanders nodded. "I will return to my magical hideout in the Grand Canyon to begin the process. If things go south don't hesitate to call."

"I won't but still, be careful with the cursed thing," Janett warned. "And don't underestimate its powers."

Her mentor smirked. "When have you ever see me underestimate anything or anyone?"

"When you told me Charmed was going to be cancelled by the end of the first season," Janett answered automatically. "You hadn't forgotten now have you?"

"How could I forget?" Sanders asked incredulously. "You made me wear a pink t-shirt that said Team Halliwell on the university exposition for my Folkloric Research book because I lost the bet. It was beyond _evil."_

"And I will never forget the stupefied looks on your audience," Janett said with a chuckle. "Oh no, I will treasure that moment forever."

Sanders glared at her giggling student. "One day I will get you for that." He swore.

"I don't doubt it," Janett said with a smirk. "But it is not this day. Take care Nicholas," She added as she left for the parking lot.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"You went to the Grand Canyon?" Cassie asked in an excited tone.

Melissa nodded with a smile. "And it was amazing but that was hardly the only place I visited these last few months."

"Where else did you go?" Diana asked with interest.

Melissa chuckled and let out a smirk that would have made her godfather proud. "You'll just have to wonder."

"Seriously, maybe Faye was right about a demonic virus that makes you cryptic," Cassie said with a slight groan. "You are sounding too much like Sanders."

"I am always right!" Came Faye's loud complain. "You just take me for granted and never listen until it's too late."

The mood of the room went sour in an instant and Adam looked down in shame. The old friends shifted uncomfortably in their seats until Grant looked around with confusion in his eyes. "What is that about?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Long story," Diana whispered in his ear and cursed herself for the hundredth time for never having the guts to come clean to him. He was an awesome guy and she didn't want to freak him out and lose him. "Let's just say Faye is good at guessing when tragedy is about to hit."

Grant looked startled for a moment but as he looked around the room he felt the sudden urge to ease the tension so he took his gamble. "Is it time to give the presents yet?"

It worked. All at once smiles began to appear. "Sure!" Ryder said as he looked at the mortal that took his job of distracting the group. "Who's first?"

"If no one else minds, I would like to go first," Grant said as he grabbed his white plastic bag. "I wasn't sure what to give you Cassie but then I remembered some of the stories your sister told me when I returned and I thought you might like this," He said as took a small box with 3 books inside and handed them over.

Cassie looked at the titles and couldn't help but smile. "You got me the Kane Chronicles trilogy? Thank you!" She said with enthusiasm.

"You like it?" Grant asked with palpable relief in his tone.

"Oh yes," Cassie said truthfully. "I read all the books from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series before moving here. Rick Riordan is one of my favorite authors and with good reason. No one mixes mythology, humor and modernism like he does."

"Well, then you might want to catch up with the trilogy," Grant announced. "I already read his two short stories that are crossovers between his Greek and Egyptian series and it's rumored that he plans a full series dealing with crossover events."

"What!?" Cassie asked in a high pitched voice. "To hell with homework! I am finishing the trilogy this week!" She vowed it as she took out the Red Pyramid from the box.

Cassie's friends and siblings didn't know half of what they were talking about but watching Cassie get happily excited about a story relaxed them greatly. They didn't really have glimpses into how she was before learning about her witch heritage, and it was nice for a change. Grant then looked at Diana.

"Could we please go to your room?" He asked. "My present for you is a bit more...private."

"Sure," Diana said beaming as she took his hand and they climbed up the stairs.

Once they were out of sight Melissa started talking in a hushed voice.

"If anyone is going to give Cassie a witch-related present, now might be a good time," she stated.

Before anyone could respond the door opened.

"Does my present count?" Janett Monroe said as she walked along with Lucas towards Cassie.

Before the blonde could complain, the older witch placed two silver coins with strange symbols into her palm. She eyed it warily. "What are they?" She demanded.

Janett shrugged. "Just some enchanted coins. They might be useful for you."

"Enchanted to do what?" Cassie asked without a pause.

"Well, the process is rather long and boring to explain so I will just settle for the short version," Janett said. "If you give one coin to someone else, you will be able to feel where that person is even if they cast cloaking spells around them as long as you have the other coin in your possession."

Cassie blinked for a moment and looked at the coins in her hand with newly found appreciation. Then she shrugged. "Well, thanks I guess."

"You're welcome." Janett replied with a smile and wink.

Everyone could tell that Cassie was fairly perturbed by not only Janett's presence but the theme of her present which she suspected could easily have an ulterior motive. Adam, eager to disperse the unsettling energy in the atmosphere, decided to unveil his present to Cassie and handed it to her.

She opened it and her surprise manifested in her gaping mouth. "Wow, Adam!" She rushed over to hug him, then realised she was using a too much force and released her grip on the male witch.

"Wow, what's gotten you all excited Cassie?" Melissa asked, perplexed as to what could have incited such a reaction.

"Adam got me the first seasons of both Angel and Buffy signed by Joss Whedon!" Cassie exclaimed, further accentuating her excitement.

"Seems like a really silly thing to get excited over." Lucas commented wryly.

"Well to each their own right?" Ryder responded, defending the blonde.

"I got Diana Firefly and Serenity signed by him as well, I'll give that to her later when she returns."

The series of gifts continued. Melissa gave her a crystal; which would slowly siphon and store raw energy from its user up to a theoretical maximum so it could be used to fuel spells at a later time. Lucas &amp; Ryder gave Cassie a short knife which would toast bread (or anything really) as it was cut. Faye bought Cassie a dress, mostly black which had a white swirl covering a small section of the dress slowly encompassing its circumference as it descended - only distracting to the eye enough to give it an appealing aura of elegance.

Upon Diana's return the ritual of gift giving continued - all save for the magical ones due to its secret. As an additional surprise Jake had disclosed he brought various alcoholic beverages to the party which was met with excitement - for all that is except Faye who given her condition couldn't partake in that part of the nights festivities and Janett, who did not want things to get too out of hand brought it upon herself to remain sober. And much to their dismay the night did become chaotic in the most juvenile sense of the word.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"Okay, so what's this important present you didn't want the others to see?" Diana asked curiously when they were out of earshot.

Grant shrugged. "It's not that I don't want them to see it. More like I wanted to give you the explanation in private."

Diana frowned at Grant's solemn expression as he seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"Have you enjoyed our time together, Diana?" He asked.

"Grant?" Diana said in a worried tone, "What's wrong?"

Grant sighed. "My boss called tonight and he said that he wants me back sooner."

Diana's eyes widened. "When?"

"Two months ahead of schedule," He replied with sad eyes. "He said he needed me on the boat and he couldn't wait for me to finish the sabbatical year. I divided between the three months I stayed with you last summer and the five I have spent here with you since I returned. So, I have two months left and he will give me them to me at another as of yet undecided time."

Diana's eyes watered. Last time she parted with Grant was bad enough but now...if he left her behind he was going to take a piece of her heart with him.

"You can't leave me again," Diana sobbed. "Please, can't you just stay here? These have been some of the best months of my life. I am sure you can find a new job in Chance Harbor."

"I really wish it were that easy," Grant said with his eyes closed. "But I signed a contract long before coming here and my time to resign has not come yet. With any luck, I will be able to ask for my final two vacation months by Christmas."

Tears freely ran down Diana's face. "Why are you telling me this on my birthday party?" She asked bitterly.

"Because, I want to give you something precious to remember me while I am gone," Grant stated.

Only then did Diana noticed Grant was holding a jewelry box in his right hand. With shaking fingers she received her gift and let out a gasp when she opened the box. Inside was an absolutely gorgeous necklace made of pink pearls connected through a chain of gold.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" Diana said, mesmerized. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really," Grant said in a small voice. "It belonged to my older sister before she was killed in that boating accident a few years back."

Diana flinched at the new piece of information. "I can't take this!"

"Yes, you can," Grant said firmly. "You want to know why? Because now you are the most important woman in my life and I am sure my sister would love to see you wear it if she could have a say in it."

Diana's tears changed from tears of sorrow to tears of joy in a flash. She hurriedly embraced her lover and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Happy birthday, Diana."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Damien Sage woke up with a groan. His head hurt real bad. Then he realized most of his back was bruised because he slept over rocks. With a start and another groan he stood up and looked around, trying to determine where he was.

The young man noticed that he was on the rocky shores of some lake, probably the one he overheard the nurses at Chance Harbor General talk about. But how the hell did he get...

In a flash, he remembered everything. How his foul mood went further south, how his canteen was inexplicably empty, and how his eyes changed from grey to black and...

"That poor dog," Damien whimpered in regret. "My God, I killed it."

"_God had nothing to do with it," _A voice in his mind suddenly whispered. _"Only your own weakness."_

A normal person would have probably questioned his own sanity at that point but Damien knew the voice and he knew he wasn't insane.

"_Well, I would argue that you were very much insane when we first met," _The voice replied. _"If you really wanted to die, there were many more pleasant ways to accomplish it. And yet you chose the most damned way of all."_

"I am not going to die," Damien said resolutely. "I am going to make a major difference in the world and you are going to help me."

The mental voice scoffed.

"_Help you? You imprison me in your mind, you sedate me, and then drown me in light!" _The voice retorted. _"Give me a reason that I would ever help you!" _The voice demanded.

"Because if you can read my memories deeply enough then you will know of the failsafe I added to your mental prison in case I die," Damien answered calmly.

The voice didn't reply for a long moment, seemingly searching for the memory Damien spoke off. He could sense it's fearful shock when it was discovered.

"See? There is no point fighting this," Damien confirmed. "We are stuck with each other for life."

"_No!" _The voice screamed in his mind so loudly that Damien flinched. _"I shall not be contained by a weakling like yourself!" _The voice roared in outrage. _"I have walked this earth since the last Ice Age! I survived the Great Flood! I have seen supernatural civilizations fall under the weight of catastrophe and witnessed the extinction of entire species!"_

Damien was going to comment but the seething rage of the unseen entity jammed the words in his throat.

"_I killed in the Trojan War!" The voice yelled. "I arranged Caesar's assassination! I fed on chaos and misery during the Dark Ages and the Black Death! I hunted witches for sport during the Inquisition and stuck their skulls on spikes!"_

The voice lowered its tone a little, but if anything it sounded more sinister.

"_I am the High Lord of the Shadows!" _The voice hissed. _"I am the ghost that haunts the realms of men! I answer only to my creator and if anyone is going to be the death of me, it is him. Never you!"_

Damien was as silent as a grave as he processed everything he heard. Then, slowly and unbelievably, he started smiling warmly. "Then I guess this project of mine will be even a greater challenge than I bargained for," He said in delight. "Don't you worry about your infamous past. By the time I done, you and I are going to be great friends."

Damien actually trembled as he felt the foreign anger.

"_Not on this life," _The voice growled. _"I swear it on all that's unholy."_

Damien chuckled. "Maybe so but even then, I will succeed. Granted, I would prefer the first option but plan B is also acceptable."

"_You are crazy in every sense of the word_."

"Trust me, I have considered that many times myself and in the end I reached this conclusion: as long as I succeed in my endeavour, it does not matter to me," Damien countered. "If history decides to brand me a madman, then a madman I will be. What I will not accept is failure."

"So," He went on. "We can continue with the process the easy way, or the hard way and as I said we are stuck with each other. Which one is it going to be?"

"_I am going to enjoy killing you slowly as soon as I find a way," _The voice declared.

"Hard way it is then," Damien said, a little disappointed.

"_You don't have any more of that serum to keep me dormant, you idiot!"_ The voice reminded him. _"You really thought I wasn't going to take advantage of my momentary freedom?"_

"On the contrary, that was exactly what I expected," Damien said calmly. "Though it seems during your temporary hold over my mind you didn't read as many of my memories as you should have."

"_What in the name of the shadows are you…?" _The voice began, before stopping abruptly.

A soprano flute suddenly materialized in Damien's hands and he started playing The Amazing Grace with it.

The voice in his mind wailed and moaned in an attempt to break the flautist's concentration. It was to no avail.

"_This isn't over, Sage!"_ The voice vowed as it was buried ever deeper inside Damien's subconscious. _"I will never stop trying to escape!"_

And then there was silence. Damien sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I guess I will have to keep a shorter leash on him," Damien muttered to himself. "But this feat isn't impossible. It's remarkably hard, yes, some would call it suicidal, not to mention unheard off but it has to be possible," The young man insisted. "And I have to show the world that it's worth attempting, which means I cannot fail."

He looked at the lake with more care and frowned.

"_So that was why I took back control,"_ Damien thought. _"The question is why is there a magical hotspot so close to Chance Harbor?"_

The answer immediately came to his mind.

"_Witches,"_ Damien thought with mixed feelings. "_I will have to tread lightly but I cannot afford not knowing how many witches are in town and who they are. They could be my salvation... just as easily as they could ruin everything."_

The young man sighed more heavily this time and looked at his car on the far side of the shore.

"_Well, let's get to work,"_ Damien said solemnly as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** We apologize for the late update, updates should be faster in the future, we will be stricter on ourselves, even we have to admit we need to improve on this respect. Unfortunately because we are only two writers we are overwhelmed so please bare with us.

Updates will not be as frequent because we are two writers, we will let you know at what frequency you can expect chapters as we progress. If you are interested in helping we are looking for more writers so please message me if you're interested.

Also, for now our tumblr page and our twitter page won't be used for updates, just our facebook page under the name TheSecretCircleProject.

Enjoy!

**Plot: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Writers: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Editors:** Koritsune

**Facebook: ** (slash)TheSecretCircleProject

Forcystus5

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"I still can't believe we got away with that!" Melissa exclaimed, recanting the events of the birthday party where Grant had almost stumbled upon the groups secret.

"Yeah imagine if that happened, Grant would run away like a scared little chicken." Faye said mockingly always happy to stir excitement from the groups dynamic.

"Probably only after you started to throw some lamps around, or who knows what else." Diana calmly explained in an attempt to defend her boyfriend.

"Speaking of chicken." Adam said as he approached the group with the meals they had ordered from the Boat House. He passed the chicken breast and fries Faye had ordered - a meal which granted Faye the perfect retort.

"Yeah one Barbecued Grant all ready for our witchly consumption after our weekly prayer to Satan." while Faye found her joke highly amusing most of the group merely rolled their eyes at her last comment.

It took all but a small moment for the group to sort out the meals and once done Adam sat down with his friends - seeing as they arrived at the tail end of the rush hour his help would hardly be needed.

"Well we should think of that as one more good reason to get to know Ryder better - Lucas and Janett too." Melissa started; regretting instantly as she felt an unknown aura enter the circles' presence.

"Melissa why are you pushing this so much? Even at the party you really tried to get Cassie to talk to Lucas all night." Diana asked curiously, though it has not been meant to be taken with any tone of suspicion it was certainly received as such. If it was not evident by the tone itself it was glaringly obvious in Melissa's facial expression.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Melissa said nervously, raising her hand to her face nervously fidgeting with her hair, stuttering on her words odds at ends trying to come up with a tangible reason for a reaction she clearly couldn't hide at this point - living the delusion she tried anyway. "Look... I just think that uhhhh, it would be a shame that we. Don't make friends with them at least. You know.. magical friends can come in handy at any point really." Ending her sentence with a clearly forced giggle.

Of course all her rant achieved was a collective glare - much to her surprise however Faye's was more of an inquisitive one.

"... Anything you want to tell us Melissa?" Faye asked hesitantly but also with a tone of authentic curiosity.

"I might or I might not." Melissa spoke as she stood from her seating position and proceeded to leave the restaurant. "Okay fine, my mom wants me to meet this volunteer at the hospital for lunch today, I think she's trying to set me up or something."

"Ah so that's it?" Faye began. "You're trying to make Cassie just as miserable, setting her up with the new bad boy of the town."

"MELISSA!" Cassie in an elevated voice - though not one quite high enough to be quantified as a yell. "I can't believe you think of all people Lucas was the first person I'd want to be with, you need to retire as a matchmaker this instant. Moreover, he is my half-brother, for crying out loud!" Putting more emphasis than it was actually needed.

"I know," Melissa said with a sigh. "It was terrible idea."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that," Faye chuckled with a sly grin. "Remember that Janett told us a couple months ago that, historically; witches used to marry close relatives to ensure their magical lineage so probably all of us have ancestors who inbred at some point."

Cassie stared at Faye with a pained expression and nausea in her eyes. "Thanks for the mental picture. Now I'm gonna be sick."

Melissa merely rolled her eyes at the last round of comments and proceeded to walk away from her group of friends to meet said volunteer. Meanwhile the rest of the group continued their conversation, most of it revolved around discussing Janett's 'mysterious' present, in addition to Lucas &amp; Ryders whose presence despite to everyone's expectations was quite tolerable.

It wasn't long before Cassie and Diana departed in addition to Adam's so he could tend the dishes and general cleaning which followed the lunch rush, now leaving Jake and Faye alone at the table. They had spent a few minutes cuddling but it wasn't long before Jake broke the spell of silence.

"You don't believe Melissa for one second do you?" Jake asked, convinced that he picked up on some suspicions Faye may have had.

"No Melissa is definitely hiding something, she's always been a terrible liar." Faye explained to her boyfriend. "I doubt she's plotting our destruction or anything like that but, she definitely wants us to do something with magic."

"Well It's not a terrible idea for us to practice magic a bit more given the chaos Chance Harbor gets into." Jake explained seeming to agree with Melissa's position - or the little they conspired of it.

"Well you know I'm interested, but short of Melissa, you and I, I think we're out of luck. Anyway we need get going if we want to make our appointment." Faye and Jake then got up and approached Adam to give him a formal goodbye. Despite the rebel reputation Jake and Faye had acquired they still respected many common curiosities. Their goodbye was slightly delayed as Adam was already talking to a middle aged man, noting this they opted to part now anyway and make up for it another time.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid if she's not at the library then I really don't know where she is." Adam said to the man, he gave a small smirk in reaction.

"Well thank you for the help anyway," before leaving he spoke in a lowered voice to Adam. "You know it'd be a shame if you didn't experiment more with your dark side." Finishing that comment the man turned and walk away, leaving behind a stunned Adam.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"This is useless," Lucas said with an annoyed sigh. They spent what felt like hours in the library attempting to perform a simple boundary field, a boundary field is not a spell which physically block objects - but rather one where the caster had some limited control over the energy which existed in that region.

"Don't give up," Ryder urged as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Unlike his brother Ryder was capable at performing the initial circuit which generates the field but he could not sustain it for long at all. Manipulated energy in this way is a tiring matter, Ryder was having struggles maintaining composure - in addition to his sweating he was panting and breathing heavily each time his circuit would break.

"Like you're doing any better," Lucas mumbled. Once again attempting to create his circuit, but this time he failed to even begin tracing the surrounding energy in any form and it merely backfired on him, literally. Thankfully the trail of magical energy which erupted missed Lucas and only created a minor dent in the wall.

"Enough," Janett chided. "I don't want unnecessary arguments," she spoke as she approached Lucas, looking at him to get his undivided attention, to which he responded with an open stare.

"Lucas you must remember making a circuit, is extremely different from using your dark magic, you are no longer controlling the energy but guiding it in a natural way to create the reaction you desire, based on the reactions your circuit is demonstrating you are trying to show dominance."

"Well its stupid, why should I bother with this exercise anyway?" Lucas spoke defiantly, "Making one of these is extremely pointless and even if I'm successful I'd just be as exhausted as Ryder!"

Ryder turned to glare at his brother for his comment, but found he couldn't give one. It was unclear if the cause was physical exhaustion or sympathy. Jannett gave a sigh of defeat and stood up.

"Alright Lucas if you think, its meaningless then get up and try to use a spell on me." Jannett spoke so resolutely that even Lucas was shocked. Regardless, he didn't hesitate longer than a moment before moving his hand to push Jannett telekinetically - at a low force of course.

Jannett, however, stood perfectly still, there was zero change in her stance at all. Had Lucas simply failed to use a basic telekinetic spell? Not wanting to admit defeat, he gave another wave of his hand at usual strength. When that failed he gave another attempt at full strength.

"You see this library has been laced with several magic circuits over the course of my employment and can now serve as defenses. I am using a circuit current to dissipate any energy coming from or toward you, effectively making it impossible to cast spells. Of course permanently placing circuits is very advanced and requires special materials but once implemented you merely need to supply it with energy." Jannett spoke assuredly, Lucas closed his fist in frustration and much to her surprise, stormed out.

Ryder sighed, he had to follow him and speak to him, it wasn't the first time Lucas had stormed out of one of their sessions. But they had been increasing in frequency.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm approaching this wrong." Jannett paused briefly. "Tell him your lesson is done for the day and tomorrow we will have a lesson not involving magic. I believe we have some other issues we need to address now…"

Ryder nodded in agreement and proceeded to follow his brother to forward the news.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Melissa sighed mentally as she approached the door of her all too familiar house, the days where conversation would be filled with small talk from her vacation were over and now had to meet her mothers illusive guest, for reasons Melissa was unclear.

_I really hope I'm not being setup. _Melissa thought as she took the last steps to enter the house. Upon her entry it took only moment before she spotted the stranger, he his skin was of a slight darker tone as if he had acquired the perfect permanent. As much as she hated to admit it, even his physique was well maintained _Wow he's actually pretty handsome_.

"Hi, you must be Melissa. I'm Damien." He graciously announced himself with his hand extended, Melissa reciprocated in kind. They didn't have much time before lunch was served, but they did learn the few small things one normally learns during small talk: jobs, age, field of interest, hobbies, etc.

She was surprised to learn he was heavily interested in volunteer work, in addition to it being closely vested to hospitals for the most part. Melissa found his presence and background to be astoundingly perfect, even more to lend the suspicion to her mother's setup.

Melissa's step mom entered the dining room, a smile proudly plastered on her face. No doubt due to her plans of finding Melissa a new friend having been executed flawlessly, as she predicted the two were getting along famously. If she ignored the occasional glare from her daughter.

Once lunch, a rather simple one consisting of grilled cheese and some chicken noodle soup, was served they all gathered at the table - joined by Patrick Glaser. The lunch passed pleasantly, however this changed once the conversation returned to the subject of work at the hospital.

"So honey, anything interesting happen at the hospital this week?" Patrick asked trying to continue the nice atmosphere which had surfaced in the room.

"Actually yes, the strangest thing happened we had a dog in the vet department which had been badly burned to death." Emily responded in a 'as a matter of fact' manner. "Strangest thing though there were no signs of any combustible material, so we're at a loss of words as to how it happened."

Damien gave an immediate shocked expression. _So it wasn't a dream. Don't tell me it happened again…_ he continued like this in a trance like state, hardly able to take in the news he had just heard. His thoughts had inadvertently drawn the attention of the entire table, the collective stare of all present snapped him out of his current state, only gaining enough composure to return the stare with an openly blank expression.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned for her fellow co-worker, or volunteer as per the technical title.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night." He responded.

Emily nodded. "Yes that is quite a problem of working at a hospital, you're asked to work long hours - even though regular hours are enough to make you want to sleep the entire weekend away." At this point they had all finished their lunch, thinking the play date was over Melissa gave Damien the pleasantries customary to the end of a first meeting and continued to the door.

"Oh Melissa, would you mind driving Damien home? I actually drove him here since his car is having some problems." Emily finished just as Melissa had almost successfully escaped.

Melissa gave a sigh of defeat and turned to him, "Okay Damien, follow me I'll get you home." Damien nodded and followed Melissa into her car, it took only moments before it started, and the two were on their way. Not wanting to spend the entire ride in silence, Melissa decided to strike up some more conversation.

"So, Damien what exactly is it that you do at the hospital?"

"Oh I play music for the patients, children mostly." Damien responded, in a somewhat distant manner. His mind still focused on his earlier thought form the lunch.

"So you're the prestigious flute player I've heard about?" Damien nodded, with a shy smile. "You know rumors are already spreading about you." Damien stared at Melissa, extremely concerned if the rumors had anything to do with his dream, or not not a dream - he still wasn't entirely sure. "They say you're flute has magical healing powers."

Damien laughed. "Yes well one can ever underestimate, the power of music. I studied how to play the flute back at Isidore Newman."

"I've never heard of that school." Melissa spoke, with such a unique name you really would think she would remember it.

"Yeah, its a school back in New Orleans so I'm not terribly surprised you haven't heard of it." Damien explained. It was at this time that Melissa arrived at Damiens cottage. It had a nice quaint atmosphere, Melissa couldn't explain it but there was something about the area that seemed it was in perfect balance and was simply inviting her to come closer. It was an undesirable attraction that was simply constantly pulling her attention closer and closer.

"You like it?" Damien asked knocking Melissa out of her trance.

"Yeah it's so peaceful, I can't even put it into words." Even aesthetically the cottage had an elegant simplicity to it that she imagined few could ignore.

"I use the chinese art of Feng Shui, I've always felt it gives amazing results when applied." Damien further announced to Melissa.

"Mind if I come over tomorrow?" Melissa asked, blushing immediately. "You know when you're here obviously, not like when you're not here cause uhh that would be weird and I uhhh." Melissa spoke rather sporadically and unevenly. _Damn it Melissa pull yourself together what's wrong with you._

Damien merely gave a chuckle at Melissa's nervousness. "Sure I can show you around a bit, maybe show you how this works. Maybe apply some of what I've done to your own house."

"Well I think my parents would murder me if I suddenly rearranged all of our furniture." Melissa said in a tone that indicated both sincerity and that it was also said in a comedic sense.

"Alright how about just your room then? That shouldn't cause any problems right?" Damien further said, almost insisting on the matter.

Melissa nodded in response and gave him a shy smile. Damien smiled back and that was when she saw something that made her blink.

"Your eyes," She pointed out. "The're amber-colored, they even have a golden hue."

Damien froze for a moment and went to look at his face in the car mirror. Then, he smiled slowly. "Confused as to why they aren't grey-colored like they were at lunch, eh?"

"Well, yeah," Melissa said, a little mesmerized by the uncommon and beautiful eye color.

"Well, some doctors back in New Orleans think it's some weird recessive gene I have," Damien replied. "I've noticed that grey is the color I have most of the time. But it changes to amber when I feel happy or excited, it has something to do with the chemicals that are present in the brain when I'm in that kind of emotional state."

The two young adults stared at each other in silence for a while. The response caught Melissa off-guard and Damien was waiting for her reply. In the end, Melissa opened her mouth while subconsciously playing with her hair.

"Does that mean that I, um, made you happy?" The young witch asked with a bit of a nervous tone.

Damien's gaze penetrated her, or so Melissa thought. "Yes, I believe you did."

"Wow," Melissa babbled. "Uh, sorry but I don't know how to respond to that."

"I can say thanks, and you can say you're welcome," Damien said with a radiant smile.

Melissa chuckled. "You're welcome then."

They stared at each other some more and Melissa could feel oddly attracted to him. He was certainly unlike any guy she has ever met. She then gleaned over to a noise coming from her pocket. _Right Faye, I almost forgot. _"_I'm going to run a bit late by 30 mins that okay?" _

"Yeah I have to go, but it was pretty nice seeing you Damien." Melissa finished, as Damien exited the car and head towards the entrance of the house. He turned back to meet her gaze and Melissa noticed that his amber eyes looked had an even more marked golden hue now. He waved at her and Melissa waved back; feeling her heart beat faster in her ribs. Then he entered his house and disappeared from her line of sight.

Melissa sighed. She was going to have to talk with her step-mother. She shouldn't make a set up between herself and such an amazing guy without giving her more time to prepare.

Before her drive back into town she couldn't help but stare at the cottage a little while longer. _There really is something about this place..._

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Dawn Chamberlain closed the door of her office and sat down sighing, denoting her exhaustion - caused by the teachers meeting she was in all morning. After taking a moment to compose herself she called her secretary with the phone on her desk.

"Lily, do I have any appointments soon? I would like to take an early lunch." Dawn asked of her.

"Yes, Mrs. Chamberlain, you do have an appointment with Mr. Sanders in about 5 minutes," The young secretary's voice replied through the phone.

Dawn frowned. She had forgotten about that. "Tell him to come in as soon as he arrives."

"Yes, Mrs Chamberlain," Lily said before hanging up.

The two were meeting to sign the last few papers concerning his resignation. Normally, Dawn would have denied his request; the man had a contract, the school year wasn't over and the students were doing considerably well in his Folklore class. However, he did find a willing and able replacement - one of his former students at Duke University. While it was Jannett's first true job as a teacher Dawn had to admit that Janett Monroe was a very capable professor.

"_Not to mention a witch," _Dawn thought. _"Like her master before her."_

Dawn never really had much of a chance to talk with either of them in private, being a school principal was a time-consuming job. It came as a surprise to her when she discovered that Sanders was Melissa's Godfather - further accentuating the need to know the man. Dawn never interacted much with the half-witch researcher before; she closely followed John Blackwell and since he dismissed him as a weakling as an impure witch so did she. John only ever kept a civil face in his presence whenever Sophie was around, Dawn heavily suspected this was because Sophie was the only one he truly cared about. Sophie was the only girl John didn't try to use in his plan to build the Balcoin Circle - unlike the rest of the group Sophie welcomed him with open arms Blackwell claimed he wanted to escape his family's legacy of Dark magic. That was a lie of course, but the more Dawn thought about it the more she believed Blackwell was genuinely moved by Sophie's offer of friendship. Sophie definitely had the best heart of them all, she and John spent a lot of time together and yet, Blackwell never tried to sleep with her to further his agenda despite being the perfect target.

"_Too bad she died in the fire anyway,"_ Dawn thought with a heavy sigh.

Despite having spent time with him while her circle was practicing she failed to recognize him based on physical appearance when he returned to Chance Harbor. It certainly didn't help that Sanders wasn't an uncommon name especially given the large population of the United-States, she only made the connection when Patrick told her that Sanders was Melissa's Godfather.

The high school principal snapped out of her reflection into the past by a knock on her office door. "Come on in," She called out.

Nicholas Sanders walked in and sat down when he was gestured to, he then placed a maroon portfolio on her desk and took out some papers.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Chamberlain," The half-witch said. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise," Dawn said with a nod of her head. "I trust Melissa's training was time well spent?"

Sanders raised an eyebrow. "Is that a warning I hear in your tone?"

"Verification," The school principal replied. "She did skip a fair bit of classes after you two left at the beginning of winter break."

"Well, if you are concerned about her valuable time then let me put it this way: as things stand now, odds are that next time a magical threat comes to Chance Harbor you'll have Melissa to thank for squashing it," The scholarly half-witch declared with confidence in his voice.

"Next time?" Dawn said in alarm. "What do you know that you aren't telling us?"

Sanders stared blankly at her. "You mean to tell me no one from the Circle has told you yet?"

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Told me what?" She asked in a concerned voice.

The archeologist sighed. "Well, when we were hunting for the necessary ingredients for the ritual designed to seal Balcoin in the Crystal Skull again, I got some interesting facts out of a middle age witch named Rene Talbot; who also happens to compete against me when it comes to collecting magical artifacts," Mr. Sanders began. "He told us that Balcoin was not the only currently active Ancient One. Another one of those primordial demons is still around and he told us he had a so-called Grand Plan and Chance Harbor plays a key role in it."

Dawn was grimly shocked at the news. Despite the fact that she never interacted with Balcoin in the time he was released from the crystal skull she knew he posed a great threat. By the time everyone in the circle were on the same page they had to act fast since time was short, and they barely made it out of their predicament alive. Additionally she could only imagine his corruptive power if he was the source of dark magic that turned John Blackwell's bloodline from light to dark. To have another being of his caliber haunting her home-town again wasn't something she looked forward to.

After the shock of the news had passed, she passed to another thought. _Why weren't the kids telling her these important things?_ It wasn't as if she was unqualified to help. Sanders stared at her and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I guess they didn't say anything because they have gotten use to rely more on themselves than on adults for these matters." Sanders theorized.

Dawn sighed in frustrated agreement. "I suppose you're right. It's not like we've been there for them much since they discovered their magical heritage. We've only helped with grave emergencies and even then not all of them. Although I had hoped that since I once again have magical power in my core, I could help them out more. I'll have to work on that."

"Oh, so you finally reclaimed access to your magical energy which was stripped from you?" Sanders said with slight surprise. "Melissa didn't mention that. Congratulations."

"What? Oh no, Kate just gave me a portion of her power to me and it rekindled the self-generating energy from my core," Dawn explained. "I can't seem to increase the current level of energy to what I used to possess before the Elders destroyed my original magical powers, though.

The half-witch researcher stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head in clear dismay.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Sanders mumbled. "It physically pains me to realize that the Elders deliberately sabotaged your magical training in your youth and decided to keep you ignorant of a very important fact even after Kate decided to give you a small part of her powers."

"What are you saying?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"I am saying that energy is never truly destroyed; only transformed," Sanders stated. "That includes magical energy. What do you think magic is? Some toy you can break? A witch's magical energy can be weaken or blocked with sufficient enough effort but never absolutely annihilated, not even by an Ancient One," Sanders sentenced. "It's against laws of physics that govern the universe."

Dawn's eyes widen. "Then...does that mean…?"

"Yes," Sanders said with nod. "When the Elders stripped you of your powers they didn't destroy it, they simply transformed it in a way that would render it inaccessible to your now disconnected magical core. But the essence of the magic you were born with still exists. You just can't access it by conventional means."

Dawn was silent as her mind kept spinning at the possibilities of this new piece of information. "How can I regain access to my magical energy?"

Sanders scratch his head; consideration in his eyes. "Well, that depends on several factors like the exact methodology behind the ritual the Elders used to strip you of your powers. Most importantly, however, is locating the place where your magical energy currently resides. Without that key factor you can't regain access."

"So, you're saying the Elders practically stole my powers and stored them in an object so I couldn't feel them?" Dawn asked in newfound outrage.

"Well," Sanders said with a pondering look, "I suppose that's possible but based on what you have told me it's not very likely. At first I thought the Elders may have willingly denied you this information but maybe they really thought the powers of your old circle were destroyed. In that case, your energy and that of the others probably flowed into the earth; staying in a condensed state in the specific place your collective powers were stripped as a form of ambient magic; the kind that flows in the very air you breathe in a specific location, otherwise known as a magical hot-spot."

Dawn thought back for a moment. "Our powers would be in Chance Harbor's lake then."

Sander's raised an eyebrow. "So not only did your ancestors split the Crystal Skull into six smaller crystals there, and it isn't only the location where every new generation binds their respective circles, but also the place where the Elders decide to strip your old circle of its powers?

Dawn just nodded.

"Hmm," Sanders mumbled. "Such place would definitely have vast amounts of ambient magic. A lot of important spells and rituals have been performed over there. I certainly felt quite a bit of power to channel when I created a lightning storm far easier than I have ever done but I didn't know the might of a circle was also floating in the air. Certainly something worth researching."

"So, are you going to help me reclaim my powers?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Mr. Sanders was quiet for a moment of consideration before he gave his answer. "Yes, but not directly. I am trying find out more about the other Ancient One and my research is going to take me far away from this town. However, I will give Janett some instructions and she will help you out. Trust me, she is very qualified."

"Very well," Dawn said in agreement. "If I may ask, where are you going first?"

Sanders smirked. "Wherever the wind takes me." Sanders then finished the last of the paperwork requiring his signature. "Good luck Mrs. Chamberlain and keep your eyes open."

With that he left the office. Dawn pondered on the conversation for a few moments before nodding in agreement. "Cassie is right, small talk with this man can certainly turn into so much more."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Melissa awaited the arrival of her guest in the forest, but it wasn't just any old part of the forest this specific patch of greenery held special value for the young witch. She had intentionally arrived early for her meeting so she could have a few moments to herself to admire it – giving an aura of quiet serenity.

"Hi there glad you're still here." Melissa spoke as she leaned down and gently caressed the leaves of a young tree. This tree being none other than the tree she, Claire and Dylan had healed, helping the younger siblings use their light magic she knew this tree would always serve as a symbol for what she wanted magic to be - a force at good to good and change the lives of those persuaded by dark forces.

"So Melissa are you the Plant Whisperer now? Part of your new found witchy powers." Faye spoke announcing her presence. Melissa could only help but give an eye roll in response – Faye's comment was certainly not one of her best but it was something only Faye would say.

"Was that seriously the best you could come up with?" Melissa asked mocking her friend's earlier comment. She raised herself up from the ground and walked towards Faye, giving her a more proper greeting, they began their meet with the standard 'how are you?' and general catching up but it wasn't long before they unveiled the real plan for the day.

Faye put the backpack she had been carrying down on the floor unzipped it and removed an object wrapped around in an old cloth, the cloth itself was not one of poor quality or taste – it instead possessed an ancient mystic quality about it that one could not quite describe without seeing. Despite the objects delicate wrapping it took only seconds for Faye to reveal the golden sphere concealed inside.

"So what do you want to do with this thing anyway?" Faye further attempting to grill Melissa about her recently odd behavior.

"Faye, you're my best friend which is why I'm going to be honest with you," Melissa began her explanation, earning an instant switch from Faye for her interest. "While learning with Nicholas I learned a lot about magic and I got to practice it as well. During my studies he showed me all these neat hideouts of his all across the world – like the Grand Canyon which I mentioned the other day. I kind of want a hideout of my own – of our own; here in Chance Harbor."

"I see, "Faye said marking a tone of honest curiosity. "Then we better get started shouldn't we?"

"Really? I'm so happy to hear you say that!" Melissa exclaimed in uncontainable joy.

"Come on what's not to love about a secret magical hideout. Besides it'll be the perfect place for Jake and I to run too once we're fighting fit again. " The last of her sentence earning Faye a stern glare from Melissa. "I kid, I kid. But seriously I am interested so let's get this spell started or whatever it is you have planned."

Melissa took the sun Orb and placed it on the ground, he then grabbed: Sage, Acacia, Coriander and Candles from her bag. Placing the herbs wrapped around sticks and layout out a Star of David with a lit candle at each of the connecting points, she finished the setup with the Sun Orb in the center. She kneeled on one end and invited Faye to do the same across from her. Then proceeded to hand a note to Faye containing a chant for a spell, and once Melissa began they said the spell together.

"In this time and in this hour,

We call upon the Ancient Power,

Under protection of Moon and Sky,

We beseech thee Mother Earth,

Favour us creatures of magic,

To all who dwell within this spell."

With the chant completed Faye analysed her surroundings attempting to discover the change that would reveal the new witches hideout. It wasn't long before the earth began to shake and she saw a young tree suddenly grow to be fully matured. It's foliage appearing out of thin air, despite its unnatural sudden appearance it felt to be of the purest form of nature possible.

Before speaking she continued to observe it as it grew, its trunk plenty wide and tall. Faye stood at the new found tree mouth agape, while Melissa stared amazed and bewildered at their work.

"I'm surprised, that our spell could make a tree grow this… big." Faye stated still unsure of what to think of the new tree before them.

"Yes well normally it wouldn't have been possible – but thanks to the Sun Orb it's feasible."

Melissa then approached the tree touching the tree trunk, closing her eyes, there was something odd about the way she touched it such that, it seemed to show compassion or even comfort. She then removed the Sun Orb from its place and pushed it against the trunk applying a light pressure, and upon adding an additional chant it was absorbed into the tree entirely.

"We won't be able to use the Sun Orb for a while, little Nick here still needs a magical source to grow and mature until more witches are linked to it."

"Wait, so our hideout's alive?" Faye asked inquisitively, staring at the both of them in disbelief.

"Well in a way," Melissa began pausing shortly. "The tree will feed off our magical energy in addition to the Sun Orb's for the next few weeks to a couple of months. And once its big enough he will grow rooms, and chairs amongst other things and adapt to our needs… I think."

Faye, gave Melissa a disbelieving glare - almost stating an 'are you serious?' with a mere glance. "So you don't even know if this is going to work?"

"Well I am going off instinct right now but if all of my research pans out I don't see why not. Only time will tell."

"Well at any rate I do have to admit it's really nice for you to name him after Nick. He never really did quite leave our circle ever did he? I hate to admit it but I kind of miss him. When the rest of the circle see this too - I'm sure they'll agree." Faye took a short moment to pause, and noted her vision was blurred – noting it to be her tears. Melissa turned and gave Faye a hug afterward a pact was made to ensure neither would speak of Faye's emotional moment.

The moment was broken when they heard approaching footsteps they turned and saw none other than: Sanders, Janett, Lucas and Ryder. "We're sorry to interrupt Faye, but we feel it's time we fill you in on our plans for Chance Harbor."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Unknown to the group of witches on the woods, they were being watched from afar by a man that looked to be in his late thirties. If he was close enough to be seen Faye would have recognized him as the man who spoke alone with Adam earlier today but that wasn't the case. At any rate, the man didn't focus on the pregnant witch because he only had eyes for one witch in the clearing and that was Janett Monroe.

The man sneered at her in frustration before calling his employer through his encrypted cellphone.

"Is the job completed?" The male voice over the phone asked.

"Unfortunately, no." The spy said. "That Janett is certainly a clever witch. Either that, or extremely paranoid. I searched the town and asked around for all the places she frequents regularly, such as: the School Library she works in, her house, and the Boathouse where she eats but I am afraid she has placed several layers of magical defenses in those places."

"Warding magic?" The voice inquired.

"Worse," The man mumbled. "She managed to place several permanent boundary fields with circuit magic and the most prominent layer is designed as an anti-magic field. That's some really advance spellwork"

The voice over the phone was silent for a while.

"Well, she did learn everything she knows about magic from one of the best at the craft," The voice said with a mixture of grudging respect and naked contempt.

"So I have heard," The spy whispered. "In fact, I am looking at her master right now."

"Sanders is there?" The voice asked with trepidation.

"Don't worry, I am using a cloaking spell on myself," The man said. "I am not close enough to hear what they are saying though, as they may still be able to sense my presence. I can take him out too while he is in town, if you want, but then that's going to cost you double."

"As much as I would love to watch that wretched half-witch burn, he isn't the top priority right now," The voice said. "According to my sources he won't stay in town for long anyway. Janett is the only one my own boss wants dead. She will be the one sticking around and she could teach the Chance Harbor witches some spells which could turn them into legitimate threats to our plans. No, she has to go but my boss hasn't given the order on the rest of her allies. So unless they force your hand make sure only Janett dies," The man over the phone stressed.

"Well that'll take a while," The man said in distaste. "As much as I would like to jump in the fray I am a professional and no professional in my line of work would ever challenge an experienced witch in a place vastly protected by boundary fields. I would be next to powerless against her. No, I will have to wait until she is in a place that isn't too public that also lacks those defenses. But I will do my part, you just be sure to do yours."

"Very well," The voice said. "Farewell, mercenary."

"Farwell, Rene Talbot," The man said as he hang up.

The dubbed mercenary de-clocked his invisibility spell and went to his car; a black jaguar. As he turned the engine, he looked at his face in the mirror and saw what looked like a snake crawl under his skin in the reflection. Then he smirked.

"This is certainly going to be a challenge to remember," The demonic mercenary said with a disturbing chuckle. "Watch our Chance Harbor, for here I come."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

**Author Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I know plenty of you guys have asked some questions for us but if you write the review through guest review format we can't answer those questions if you won't type an email we can respond to as well and if you do that you have to split apart the letters in the link to avoid the site censorship system from working. So, this time I am going to answer some of the direct questions in guest reviews but please, if you have something important to say but lack a fanfiction account then please write an email where we can reach you. Maybe not your personal one but you get the idea.

Anyway, let's begin:

Chapter one, Guest name Carlee, April 17: I know you type this review months ago but we couldn't reply for the stated above reasons. If you are still interested in helping us out, then please type your email and the the dot and the com in a separate fashion, or else it won't be readable properly.

For example the email TheSecretCircle  would be TheSecretCircle . (Note the above email address is not actually one we use)

Chapter 2, Guest 1, Jun 7: To the first of your two questions about Grant being with the witch hunters or whoever, I can't really answer that without some major spoilers but for now let's just say whoever his boss is changed his original plans for Grant after a key event in the season 2 finale. As for how long has Faye been pregnant, that would be 7 was 2 months old when she told Diana and it has been 5 months since the last day on season 2, which was October 31st.

Chapter 2, Guest 2, Jun 15: Glad you like Melissa and yes all of them except for Jake are still in Highschool.

Chapter 2: Guest name Karen, Jun 22. I know it didn't have a direct question but it was one of the nicest reviews we've got so we wanted to let you know and say thanks Karen! You rock!

Chapter 2, Guest name lovelygirl113, July 17: While some of our old writers on the team loved writing those Faye and Adam couple scenes, we mostly put them together because of plot relevance, not because we really thought they made a good couple. Right now getting those two back together isn't anywhere in our long-term plans so my apologies if this disappoints you but hopefully you can overlook that factor in favor of the other things that make our storylines interesting.

Well, that's it for now. Remember what I said about guest reviews. It will make the whole system of answering your direct questions so much easier. And for those that are registered fanfiction members hope you liked this chapter as well and if you did, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** We hope you enjoy this chapter! We know we have been updating more slowly than before but well, all the more reason to enjoy this slightly longer than usual chapter right? And may I say this chapter, for all it's cryptic plot points is quite important because it the ramifications of those threads will be important later on. So read, enjoy and review!

Updates will not be as frequent because we are two writers, we will let you know at what frequency you can expect chapters as we progress. If you are interested in helping we are looking for more writers so please message me if you're interested.

Also, for now our tumblr page and our twitter page won't be used for updates, just our facebook page under the name TheSecretCircleProject.

Enjoy!

**Plot: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Writers: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Editors:** Koritsune

**Facebook: ** (slash)TheSecretCircleProject

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"Please, I don't want to go on another roller coaster." Cassie begged as they disembarked the main attraction for the Carnival, rushing to support herself on the nearby railing. Her rush to the railing in addition to the tone of her voice further marked the need for pause from that type of ride.

"Awwww, is poor little Cassie feeling sick already?" Jake taunted. A retort that would normally have been spoken by Faye but she, along with Diana, were not present - Faye's pregnancy made it impossible to partake in the rides and Diana had a particularly low tolerance for Roller Coasters.

"Jake to be fair we have been on 10 Roller Coasters in an hour." Melissa spoke defending her fellow witch. Under normal circumstances Cassie would have had no problems with Roller Coasters, but since Jake and Melissa were abusing their powers it was not the case today.

"Come on Cassie, we should get down before the next wave of people start pushing through." Cassie nodded, and the group made their way down the stairs, the lineup on the other side could have easily taken 40 minutes had they waited patiently.

Given Cassie's state, and since everyone felt that enough of the rides had been tried (or done enough times) it was agreed that that the group split up. Adam and Cassie walked over to the games where as Jake and Melissa walked off to the Chimera - yet another roller coaster.

The games available at the park were the same as you would find at any other: dart throwing, water guns, there was even a pinball variant where one rolled balls up a ramp dubbed skee-ball. Adam and Cassie spent their first few minutes simply walking around the area, taking in the scenery, and before Cassie knew it Adam sat her down in front of a pig racing game, for which he promptly paid for before Cassie could even object.

"Wait, Adam what are you going?" Cassie asked only just having regained her composure, her tone was tone particularly alarmed but mildly curious as to her situation. She was the most careful of the group with these types of games, as they drained your wallet of all life rather quickly for a small amount of time.

"Just, trust me - it'll be fun." Adam replied defending his spontaneous gesture. This ill constructed defence only earned a suspicious glance from Cassie.

"That has to be one of the weakest defenses I have ever heard." she replied her disappointment clearly present.

"Okay, fine look just one game okay? Let me indulge myself a bit." That's when it clicked for Cassie it wasn't because Adam wanted her entertained, it was because Adam wanted to be entertained. Having solved Adam's ruse she smiled.

"Alright fine, but if you start spending even more money on these games I will be stopping you right away mister!" Cassie smirked inserting herself in the position of power for the day, Adam smirked at her attempt but knew that if Cassie stuck to it she probably would be successful in the end.

The carny, upon hearing their argument was resolved took the cash on the counter and proceeded to coral more players to join them, something Adam was certainly looking forward to - after all the more contenders the bigger the prize. Eight out of the Twelve spots were taken in the end but much to Adam's dismay neither he nor Cassie were victorious and in his frustration insisted they play another round, then another… and another.

Cassie having filled her need for entertainment, convinced Adam it was time to leave upon completion of the fifth race for lunch. Adam attempted to pay for their lunch as well, but Cassie stopped him, feeling bad enough that he had paid for so many games, having him pay for overpriced food would be salt in the wound.

The choices available to them did not disappoint, as junk food rarely would; especially with Cassie's appetite returned. They both partook in small talk, more specifically the many stars Adam saw at Comic Con when he got her present, including Joss Whedon, Summer Glau and Nathan Fillion. The witch was planning to go but couldn't due to her low income, especially now since she's living alone on Survivor's benefits. The idea of getting a part-time job had surfaced in her mind but with Circle duty rearing its ugly head every other day, it never seemed like a good idea.

"No, I'm serious! He saw how much I wanted to sign, and just figured I was a really big fan and didn't charge me. A good thing too, since everything together would've cost like 200$." Adam, told recanting one of his many tales from Comic Con. That of course, was not the highlight as he also witnessed many interesting Cosplays, which he had pictures of on his phone some good, and others… one would rather not see.

Adam took out his phone to show said pictures to Cassie and they got closer so she could see as he scrolled through them. She smiled in delight at the good ones, and laughed (sometimes quite loudly) at the terrible ones. Adam looked at Cassie, and felt something, something he hadn't felt in months - no, unable to feel. He continued to look at her, and all it took was a short moment where she glanced back and that's when he did it. Pecked her lips with a kiss.

"Adam, I …." Cassie responded, with an uncomfortable expression. Adam looked away awkwardly and tried to dismiss his actions as an accident - insisting it meant nothing - but it failed beyond belief. He stuttered every which way and blushed as he got more and more embarrassed, he stopped talking, taking the time to regain his composure - well the little of it that he could anyway. In this moment Cassie spoke again, "Look, as I told you before even if we both get our feelings back I'm not sure I can trust you quite yet, after the whole Balcoin thing." Seeing the disappointment in Adam's eyes she tried to explain further hoping to diminish any damage that she caused. "Look I'm not saying I haven't noticed the effort, I just need time. I think."

"We should go and try to meet up with the others," Adam insisted getting up to leave and Cassie closely followed. Cassie was concerned she hurt Adam's feelings way more than she intended to and Adam was worried that he simply made a fool of himself and would never be spoken too again. Calling the walk to search for their friends awkward would be putting it mildly.

After 15 minutes of searching Cassie and Adam had finally managed to find their missing friends by a pizza stand and waved them down. They should've figured they would be eating, it was lunch time after all. They waved back - then suddenly a chill came over Cassie as Jake and Melissa ran towards her and Adam, screaming for him.

Panic filled the air as she looked behind her frantically, but she already knew something happened. Unable to stop it, without even knowing it was happening, it was already too late.

"So, Melissa had your fill of roller coasters yet?" Jake asked. They had been riding roller coasters exclusively for quite some time now and Jake was approaching his limit - not that he would ever admit to such a thing.

"Yeah, I think its about time we tone it down a bit." Melissa replied. "How about lunch?"

Jake agreed with the suggestion and off they went. Since the food court was a good 10 minute walk away they opted for a nearby pizza stand instead. Finding nearby seats and a table the two continued their discussion of which rides were their favorites and how amusement parks were much more amusing when you could get on all the rides in a matter of minutes.

"I'm guessing Faye informed you of the plan?" Melissa asked. Much to Jake's surprise Melissa brought up the topic he had been wanting to discuss before he did.

"Yeah, I'm all for it by the way." Jake paused shortly before continuing. "You know, I have to admit I'm surprised that you were so forward about it. Last time it took us months before we heard of Sander's secret. Obviously not all of his habits rubbed off on you."

"Yeah, Sanders had his reasons, though. And this time its my job, well to a degree. I just need to find the right way to get the others to agree." Melissa responded in a as a matter of fact manner.

"That will be difficult, I mean Faye and I were obvious choices. It's the others that are going to be difficult, I think. After all, what you're asking of us is pretty huge." Jake explained.

"Yeah its bigger then when we made the Circle, back then we almost had no choice - our powers being out of control and all. And this time…" Melissa paused as she was explaining.

"It's purely by choice." Jake continued. Melissa nodded, agreeing with him. "I'll try to break the news to Cassie and Diana, but I think Adam would be more responsive if you asked." Melissa then started to wave during his sentence, unbeknownst to Jake she was waving to none other than Cassie and Adam. Jake got up following Melissa's lead to meet their friends.

A man was approaching the pair from behind taking out a small gem, at first Jake thought nothing of it, until he began to feel a magical presence emanate from it. _Is that the man from the Boathouse? _Jake thought to himself. It took only a moment for Jake to realize that nothing good could be coming out of this and he screamed, and much to his surprise so did Melissa trying to warn Adam of the ominous man behind him. Before they knew it Adam and the man were enveloped in a light blue mist and disappeared.

Cassie stood still dumbfounded, unsure of what to think of her current situation. Jake on the other hand was quick on his feet and turned to Melissa. "What the hell!? Melissa, call Sanders NOW and get him to figure out where that guy teleported Adam."

Melissa hesitated a moment, then proceeded to take out her cell phone. "No, I'm going to call Jannett instead." She began to dial her number, before she was interrupted by Jake.

"Why Jannett?" Jake asked, confused by Melissa's decision.

"The man who took Adam used Jewel Magic, Janett's specialty, so if anyone can help us its her." Melissa explained.

"... Jewel Magic?" Cassie asked, having now somewhat regained her composure.

"In essence it's the opposite of shamanism where you use the energy of nature around you, in Jewel magic you store your own unused magical energy in jewels over time and infuse the stored magical energy with a spell, or combine a few to have a synergistic effect. The jewel that kidnapper used was likely infused with a teleportation spell, combined with a cloaking spell so no one noticed the disappearance but us." Melissa finished.

Jake and Cassie shared a long look before turning back to Melissa.

"Just how much magic that we don't know of did you learn while you were away?" Cassie asked.

Melissa finished dialing the numbers on her cellphone before answering. "A lot," Melissa admitted. "And Sanders´ lessons have been quite the eye-openers but we can discuss that later."

With the explanation completed she placed her cellphone on her ear. With any luck they could find Adam sooner rather then later.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Ethan put down the bottle of wine before shaking his head. Since Adam took the afternoon off he decided to close the Boathouse early. With the restaurant closed all Ethan needed to focus on was registering the new load of ingredients which arrived earlier in the morning. However, as he finished and could finally retreat back to the shelter of alcohol, his phone rang, in what he felt was the most annoying timing in existence.

"What is it Dawn?" Ethan demanded, displeased with the timing - and the woman herself.

"Hello to you too, Ethan," Dawn said cheerfully, she had almost responded sarcastically since her call had offended him to such a degree, but she knew that would not help the conversation at all.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Ethan noticed.

"That's because I am about to organize something I hadn't have a chance to do in years and I'm feeling nostalgic," Dawn said in a giddy mood.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm calling a Circle meeting," Dawn declared.

Ethan froze on the spot for a moment. He didn't think he would ever hear those words again. "Come again?"

"You heard me," Dawn said and he could practically feel her grin. "Swing by my place as soon as you can. Patrick is already on the way."

"Dawn, our circle was broken," Ethan said with a pained tone. "Not only were we stripped of our powers but most of the members of our generation are dead. You know that."

"Correction, I know what the Elders wanted us to think," Dawn said. "But now that I know the whole story I am sure as hell taking advantage of it. And so are you. So don't keep me waiting," She said in her high school principal tone.

The line was cut and Ethan's eyes switched constantly between the cellphone and the bottle of wine until he sighed and pour himself one glass and downed it. "This better be good, Dawn," Ethan said as he put on his jacket left his restaurant.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Lucas and Ryder entered the School Library and blinked at the scene before them. Janett was brewing...something in the middle of her desk (something was the adequate description as it clearly wasn't tea) in the middle of the desk stood a small pot, on a slight stand, with green flames below it which seemed to be coming from the same level as the desk, and despite this did not scorch or affect the desk in the slightest.

"Hello boys," Janett said in acknowledgement before looking back down, her ladle pouring down the liquid on two different wooden cups.

"I thought our lesson today wasn't going to involve magic," Ryder noted.

"Well," Janett said before extinguishing the flames with a single thought. "Technically brewing potions is more of a passive magic art and at any rate I was the one making it. You are just going to drink it."

"What's in it?" Lucas asked in quick wariness.

Janett sighed. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure of it but now that I am there is no point hiding it. Look, there is a reason why you are struggling so much with the more advanced magic I am trying to teach you and it isn't lack of trying or being an excruciatingly difficult art. You have a psychological block around you; both of you and it's interfering with your magical powers."

The siblings shared a look and indicated their teacher to continue.

"You both have to remember even though Balcoin's dark taint is gone from your blood, wounds leave scars, even those in the mind," Janett began. "Our brains are hardwired to suppress memories that are painful for us but it never completely gets rid of their influence over our future actions, be it conscious or subconscious. And...I have a feeling something painful in your respective past is making you struggle with your use of more benevolent, less aggressive magic."

Lucas and Ryder stared at the wooden cups, finally catching on.

"You want us to relieve our painful memories?" Lucas asked in outrage. "What kind of teacher are you?"

"The kind that wants you to overcome your past so nothing can hold you back from being the best you can be," Janett said with sympathy in her voice. "It won't just be the bad parts of your memory, though. You will also experience the good with vivid clarity. By the end of the trance, the block should become clear and with any luck you'll be able to overcome it. If not on your own, then with my help." She finished, of course the help she was referring to was therapy sessions, as she acquired a degree in Psychology during her studies before moving to Chance Harbor.

"I don't want to sound like a dick, Janett," Ryder said wearily. "Really, I like you a lot. You got us a job here in the Library to help pay our stay in the motel when no one else would hire us and it also served as a front to study magic with you more thoroughly. You accepted and helped us three months ago when the circle didn't want to have anything to do with us, and with Claire and Dylan back in their old circle, we hadn't been so lonely in years until you came along. But, Lucas and I _really _don't like to think about our past for the most part, and we definitely don't want to relive it through magical clarity. So I really have to ask, how are you so sure this is going to work?"

Janett looked down to her feet as she bit her bottom lip, recalling her own reaction when Sanders wanted her to go through the same thing, an uneasy atmosphere surfaced in the room which was enough for the two brothers to guess that Janett had gone through a painful similar experience, something the two found hard to believe. Jannett was one of the most kind hearted people he had ever seen, even when she had to be stern with them, he knew she wanted wanted to believe the best of them. But he had never seen such inner turmoil reflected in her eyes and while Ryder knows she doesn't usually express everything she is feeling, when she does it tends to be something warm. Not something that was obviously negative for her.

"Because when I was no older than Claire, I drank this kind of potion when it was given to me by Nicholas," Janett mused as she mentioned her own teacher. "And it worked for me. It wasn't pretty, especially at first but it worked."

The siblings shared a look once more, wondering what could have happen to such a good woman to make her flinch enough in the face of light magic that Mr Sanders would have deemed this treatment necessary. Then they sighed and nodded their agreement.

Janett approached and handed them over each cup. "Just let it play out. Once the source is identified, your minds will try to come with one bright spot in your memories to counter it."

"All right," Lucas said apprehensively. "Let's get this over with," He said before gulping the whole thing down; with Ryder close behind…

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Faye paid the cashier at the counter, while Diana grabbed the bags full of baby clothes. On their way out of the shop, Faye couldn't help but notice the cahiers look of condemnation. Faye was receiving more and more of those looks, and while she found them heavily distasteful she quickly adopted the mentality that people should mind their own business. They didn't know what led her to her current state and therefore have no right to make any judgments. Of course, the looks would probably only get worse once she actually gives birth.

"Come on, let's go eat something," Diana said cheerfully in an attempt to ease the tension coming from her friend.

Faye shrugged and followed her to the mall's local Hard Rock Café. They looked over their menu for some time before they both ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries. With their orders placed, the waiter left, allowing the pair to begin smalltalk. Or one would imagine; however Faye decided to ask a rather direct question.

"Spit it out," Faye asked boldly. "What's got you so moody?"

"Huh?" Diana babbled. "What do you mean?" Diana asked rather stunned by the directness of the question, it certainly isn't something most people would start a question with.

"Don't insult me by playing dumb," Faye said insistingly. "You have been really good at hiding whatever it is that has been bothering you but I have known you for a long, long time Diana. I know all your tells. So, do share, what has you freaked out and should we be worried about it as well?"

Diana bit her bottom lip and was interrupted by the waiter bringing them their food. With the plates delivered she took a mildly deep breath and sighed. "No, the rest of the circle doesn't need to worry about it, but I sure as hell am."

"Do I have to ask?" Faye asked pushing Diana to tell the important details.

Diana stayed silent for a few moments before looking back at Faye. "Grant told me he will be leaving in a couple of months and that this time it'll be years before he gets enough free time to see me for a good period of time again."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Faye muttered awkwardly. "Also I didn't mean to push you, I just thought if it was Circle related that we should know about it. I've grown a little paranoid regarding secrets since the whole Balcoin incident." Diana gave a mild dissatisfied look in response. "I'm not disinterested in this though, please continue."

Diana rubbed her forehead in response. "I don't want to lose him, Faye. Last time he left it was hard enough, and now he's leaving again - after some of the best and most peaceful months of my life. I'm worried that he's going to leave a hole in my heart that will never heal, while he's away for who knows how long."

Faye sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly the best person to give you advice on this sort of thing. Scratch that, I don't even have the right to give you any. But I do know one thing: if Grant feels the same way as you do, he will come back to you one way or another."

"Oh, I know he does, I just don't know how I will manage to stand it while he is gone," Diana said as she started to tear up. "I just...love him so much...and I don't want him to leave me," Diana sobbed, her tears finally getting the best of her.

Faye placed her hands on Diana's and held on tight. The soothing gesture was appreciated but it didn't stop her friend from crying.

"Look," Faye started, "I will tell you a secret but if you tell anybody, I'll tickle you to death. Anyway, as you know, I was a mess after Jake left me a few years back. And I think you know me enough to realize that one of the reasons I grew so cynically sarcastic was because...well, I felt hurt. What you may not know is what my grandpa told me that helped me cope with his sudden departure."

Diana stopped sobbing at the mention of Faye's grandfather. She hardly ever talks about him; ever since he died. "What did he say?"

Faye smiled mildly. "He said and I quote 'If you love somebody, let them go for if they return they were always yours and if they don't it was never meant to be.' And gosh, was he right. It took some time for us to realize it between so much magical and normal drama, and some side-relationships on both our parts but...he was right. Jake left but he came back and now that we are together again I feel like there was some real wisdom in what my grandpa told me, you know? Sure, getting pregnant so early into my life probably wasn't the best idea but...sometimes, I really think Jake and I are meant to be. And if you ever tell Jake or anyone else I told you this, I will deny everything."

Diana smiled sadly. "Thanks Faye. I really needed that."

"You're welcome Lady Di, you're welcome."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"You don't understand Alicia! The things they're saying about our children it's unacceptable!" The woman shouted, begging the other girl for something - an act which would bring her salvation.

"Yes I understand, I'm in the same situation as well." The older woman responded as she emerged from her room wearing a white gown, it had a high level of elegance but not to the same degree of a wedding dress, it gave off an aura of history - a gown used for rituals. "We're renewing the Circle tonight and since I'm still the leader I can guarantee you, that our children won't be going anywhere."

Lucas was overhearing this from the end of the hallway where he and his friend Ryder were eavesdropping on the conversation. The two were young, both only 9 years of age, yet they knew the gist of the situation, as they had been dealing with it form a very young age. Ever since they first started displaying signs of Dark Magic.

"I know that, but for the next election we both know you're standing may not be the same. Harry will no longer be the head of the McDowell family and we'll have to deal with his son Henry." Sara responded. "Not to mention Jacob is a complete wild card, he could easily turn on us once he's 'acquired enough information' and the remaining members have been disapproving ever since…. Well you know."

"Yes, don't worry so long as we show Jacob that there's nothing to fear and we don't do anything to harm the McDowells we'll be fine." Alicia said reassuringly, in addition to placing both of her hands on Sara's shoulders for added comfort.

"You're right," Sara nodded - followed by a large exhale. confirming to Alicia that she was successfully calmed. The older witch then proceeded to get their sons in the car ready for the drive to their Circle's bound location.

The rest of the ride was spent discussing the history of each of their Families, their Circle was the most structured, containing its own family feuds and pride. It was well known that the McDowell's were close to the Bellerose (Alicia's family name) and that the Victors remained neutral in almost all of the circle's affairs - often playing the devils advocate in many arguments.

The feuds were even propagated within families, their Circle Developed an art they referred to as Magic Crests. Magic Crests are the result of continuous casting of a type of spell (most often the given witch's specialty), the continuous casting of a specific type of spell leaves a mark on the caster, similar to that of training a muscle. With magic memory however, it can be passed on to another (and only one), therefore Magic Crests also define a families magical lineage and played a part in their way of practicing as well. Over the course of a few generations the Crest can be visible to the magically inclined when in use, the design one sees often reflects the nature of the crest itself.

This is what accentuated the concern from the other families, if Dark Magic were to be infused in the Family's crest it would forever taint their lineage - more so than if genetics alone were playing a part.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Ryder were in the back playing their usual games - magic was no stranger to the pair, the two were exposed to it at a young age and had picked it up shortly after walking and talking (though not to any significant degree). And as a matter of fact they were moving their action figures telekinetically - adding to their entertainment level.

Upon the families arrival the rest of the families began to appear as well. Once the Meyer's and Kingston's arrived all was set. The head of each family took their position around the Ritual Circle now drawn in the center and in unison began the chant which would once again bind them.

Alicia as leader, took the lead and with a wave of her hand ignited the bond fire in the center and began the incantation:

"Fire, Earth, Metal, Air, Water and Blood.

By these elements, we bind the circle, and follow in the steps of our ancestors;

Who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness.

When evil assails us, when fear weakens us,

When descent threatens us,

In the circle we will find our power.

We come to this place alone, but leave bound as one.

With this oath, our journey begins together.

Do you accept the circle?"

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" All of the witches instantly turned, to the ominous - and mildly distorted voice; a clear sign for demon possession. "Let me make this easy give us the two children you all know I came for and you can all be on your merry way."

"Hah! That's rich, you and what army?" Alicia demanded, with her motherly instincts kicked into high gear. She didn't know what this demon wanted with her children, but she knew it was it was related to the fact that they had Dark Magic - of that she could be certain.

"I was hoping you'd say that." And with a snap of his finger an army of demon possessed men appeared from the shadows of the trees they were surrounded in.

Alicia started the first attack, with a wave of her hand she flew one of the henchmen away, knowing they would be easier to deal with, since her primary concern was being outnumbered (5:2 in this case). The rest of her circle shortly followed suit, in addition to the rest of the families attending, she quickly grew concerned of the children's safety - however, their Circle was prepared for a demon attack and the assigned members assumed their defensive positions around them.

Despite the Circles preparedness, they were losing ground. It wasn't that the demons were obstinately more powerful or capable, it was that they were so many, and they were attacked when they were the most vulnerable - during the rebinding ritual. It was obvious that the two sides were closely matched. Demons and witches were falling one after the other; and she hoped that none of her own were due to a fatal wound. It was clear the witches were holding their own, but for how long? _Not more than 10 minutes. _She thought to herself.

Alicia knew she had to formulate a plan, something that could save them, perhaps a spell in her arsenal to deal with such a large number of demons at once, but she knew she could not cast one with such little preparation. She could attempt to summon her families artifact, the Druid staff, if she could buy enough time she could cast a powerful shockwave spell that could take care of at least 8 of the remaining demons - just enough to possibly turn the tide. That's when she heard the familiar voice of Harry McDowell, casting a spell that would normally take an entire Coven, even if he managed to cast the spell properly it would kill him, and if he fails pass out from exhaustion.

"Hear me,

I command thee to my Side and entrust my fate to thine sword,

If thy will concedes to this reason,

Take heed in my summons and strength,

It is my oath to thee that I embody all that is good in this world,

I call upon the might of the World Tree and it's River of Light,

To shine and destroy the Claws of Evil,

In the name of the pact maker McDowell I command thee,  
Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!"

"Harry, you idiot! We can barely summon Vyrkul as a Circle!" Alicia yelled but it was too late.

With the incantation completed a 9 foot tall translucent figure with short wings and huge fists materialized and destroyed demons left and right either by flying or punching through them. Though every time the apparent spirit did this, the strain on Harry became abundantly clear, as each time he would make a noise in pain. It wasn't long before he was crouched down on all fours breathing heavily.

With Harry's magical energy critically low the summoned spirit began to shift between this world and the next, in a panic (and knowing that she had no other option) Alicia ran to Harry's side and linked her own magical energy to his. With the magical energy supply refilled the spirit continued to vanquish the remaining targets until none were left. With its task completed the spirit left and returned to the spirit world. As soon as it did, Alicia coughed out blood. She could feel her time was nearing its end. The strain from casting a spell so beyond her individual capabilities was too much for her, and Harry as well - who was already laying motionless beside her. In her last moments she motioned for her son Ryder to come to her side; for which he reluctantly obeyed.

"Ryder, sweet Ryder." Alicia spoke in a faint voice. "I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be around to help you anymore."

"Mommy, what's wrong?" The child asked with great concern.

"I'm afraid this is all I can give you," And with the last of her magic transferred the Magic Crest to him. "Know that I'll always love you." And with that she passed, next to Harry.

In the weeks that came, a new leader was elected, Kira Meyers. After the event and much discussion Henry took the McDowell's place and Lucy (Alicia's sister) assumed the responsibilities of the Bellerose family, additionally Jacob concluded it was no longer safe for them to have the kids around and they were subsequently banished. The Circle narrowly avoided a massacre, almost having to say goodbye to Henry McDowell and Jason Meyers, thankfully Harry and Alicia were the only two that died - as it could have been much much worse. Sara fought hard to protect the two children but was outvoted, she wanted to join her children, but was forced to stay by the rest of the families. This however, failed to protect her and instead slowly drove her to insanity.

The next thing Lucas and Ryder knew they were back in the library with Jannett. The pair was angry with the outcome of the potion which forced them to relive that painful memory, Lucas in particular was livid.

"Gee Janett, that totally sucked." Lucas explained with an elevated voice, however much to his surprise Jannett didn't even wince. He approached in an accelerated pace and just as he turned the corner saw himself and Ryder, in the middle of one of their magic lessons - their first one.

_Once the source is identified, your minds will try to come with one bright spot in your memories to counter it. _Jannett's voice echoed it in his head.

Jannett acted as a mother figure to the two of them, teaching them magic in addition to general etiquette. But there was one thing he needed, that Jannett couldn't provide, the thing Ryder had which he didn't that made casting Light Magic easier, in addition to the block from his troubled past.

They needed to reclaim their families' honor, and first to do that Lucas needed the Crest that was rightfully his.

_Sleepy Hollow we're coming back…_

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Ethan pushed the doorbell of Dawn's door. He looked around and saw Patrick's car parked in the vicinity, meaning he was the last one to arrive. The door was opened by the last female member of his old circle who ushered him in. He shook Patrick's hand and sat down on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" Dawn asked politely.

"Wine, please," Ethan said with a thirsty voice while Patrick declined.

Dawn rolled her eyes almost imperceptibly but returned after a couple minutes with a cup for her guest. Ethan downed it down and immediately let out his hand for another, which Dawn refused to grant.

"Alright, what is this about?" He asked in annoyance.

"Well, for starters, do you remember Nicholas Sanders?" Dawn asked.

"Who?"

"He was Sophie's best friend back when they were in Duke University," Patrick said evenly. "He spent some time in Chance Harbor before the Boatyard Fire for his studies, and to meet Melissa; as Sophie insisted that he should be her godfather."

"Ah," Ethan said slowly. "The half witch researcher, right? The guy Blackwell openly despised when Sophie wasn't around because of the ordinary half of his parentage? Yeah, I remember. He gave me a barrel full of enchanted wine when I got married as a present. It was by far the best wine I've tasted and was enchanted to eliminate any chance of hangover. Now _that _was a researcher with vision; if there ever was one."

Dawn chuckled. "Indeed he is. Well, long story short, I hired him last year as a Folklore teacher and we had a really enlightening conversation."

"About?" Patrick asked.

"About our powers which were stripped from us," Dawn said. "They weren't destroyed as we were lead to believe."

Patrick and Ethan shared a look before motioning for Dawn to explain further.

"He explained to me that magic is energy. Supernatural energy, yes, but still energy at it's core. And according to the laws of physics, what happens to energy when it seems like it disappears?"

Patrick's eyes widened. "It's transformed but not destroyed."

"Exactly," Dawn said in agreement. "I am not entirely sure if the Elders ever looked at it that way, though. They may have actually believed our powers were completely destroyed. But Sanders is convinced that we could recover them with the right methods. First, we need to find the location and he said if he were to guess, he would think our powers flowed into the Lake our families´ Circle has used for ceremonies countless times over the centuries."

"You are saying we can get our powers back?" Patrick asked in shock.

"I don't want to get your hopes up unnecessarily but it is certainly a possibility," Dawn stated. "And I felt that you both had the right to know. Whatever you choose to do with this knowledge, that's up to you but I for one will reclaim them if I can. When the next major threat come along, I want to be ready. Moreover, I want to help the kids. They shouldn't have to deal with everything they have had to deal with since they bound their circle and I want to help them."

Patrick nodded in agreement while Ethan froze.

"Adam and the others bound their Circle?" Ethan asked in shock.

"Yes…" Dawn said slowly. "I take it you didn't know at all?"

"No, and may I ask why I wasn't informed earlier!?" He asked in outrage.

His fellow witches took a glance before sighing. "Honestly? Because we thought you would get in the way needlessly," Patrick said.

"Excuse me?" Ethan asked in an accusatory tone.

"Come on, Ethan, let's face it, you are not the man you used to be; not for the last 18 years," Dawn said as she rubbed her forehead. "You never got over Amelia's death and you have been drowning your existence with alcoholism ever since. And instead of getting better with time, you have relied on Adam more and more the older he got so you could keep developing your vice while he served customers in your restaurant instead of focusing on school. If we weren't old friends, I would have reported you ages ago and you may have lost custody over Adam if you would have refused to change."

Ethan's face turned red in embarrassment and anger. "That is none of your business."

"Maybe not but that doesn't change the fact it was better we didn't tell you that our kids were practicing," Patrick said firmly. "Between your alcoholism and lack of powers you would have been useless at best and a constant nuisance at worst. With the magical dangers the kids have dealt with since they start practicing a year and a half ago, that was a factor we couldn't afford. So yes, we left you in the dark but not without reason."

Ethan was shaking in anger and his grip on the cup was getting a little too strong, and before he realised shattered it. The other members present looked at the scene before them - shocked more than anything else. Ethan stood up in furious bravado.

"I don't need to hear this from any of you." And with that - he stormed off.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Adam awoke with no knowledge of the event which brought him to his unfamiliar location. By analyzing his surroundings, he believed to be in a forest cabin, the house he was in was definitely rustic - wood paneling covered nearly every inch of the place. Additionally, a window allowed him to spot a forest, further enforcing his conclusion. _What a cliché_. Next, he checked himself for any physical injuries, much to his surprise he found none. In fact upon further inspection, he wasn't even tied down, he was laid down on a bed as if he had just gone for a nap.

"I see you're finally awake." The man spoke, garnering Adam's attention. Adam instantly recognized him as the man from the boathouse.

"What do you want from me? If you want me to tell you where Janett is I'm sorry to disappoint." Adam asked out of concern for his own well being. Adam could certainly have immediately tried to fend off his attacker with magic, but since he had been kidnapped by a fellow witch it was more than likely that countermeasures were in place. Surveying the interior of the Cabin however, revealed no iron sulphate - the only substance he knew which could block magic non-dark magic.

The man approached him, and gave an almost sympathetic sigh. "Oh poor Adam, you don't realize that Janett will be here any time now to rescue you. After all that Melissa character, won't be able to resist asking her for help." In a strangely daunting fatherly voice, almost as if he was treating Adam as a child.

_Crap! Even if Melissa doesn't get Jannett the rest of the circle will at least come. I need to get out of here. _Adam tried to catch him off guard with a telekinetic push, careful not to use his arm to further increase the surprise (and to prevent a hostile reaction should he fail) but the spell never took effect. _Yeah, that figures._

"But don't worry, while we're waiting for the guests to arrive, we're going to have a little magic lesson." The man spoke approaching his hostage in an eerie fashion. His tone had the strangest sense of genuine concern and interest, it would have been heartfelt if the context weren't a kidnapping. The man took out a small leather bracelet and passed it to Adam. Adam only looked at the bracelet, careful not to touch it and examined it. The bracelet had an intricate design of obsidian vines on, which closely resembled tree branches, it only had two of these vines each starting at the opposite end of the bracelet, when they intersected at the middle the two formed a nest like structure where a small crystal rested. "Here, this will help you tap into your dark magic…"

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

**Author Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I know plenty of you guys have asked some questions for us but if you write the review through guest review format we can't answer those questions if you won't type an email we can respond to as well and if you do that you have to split apart the letters in the link to avoid the site censorship system from working. So, this time I am going to answer some of the direct questions in guest reviews but please, if you have something important to say but lack a fanfiction account then please write an email where we can reach you. Maybe not your personal one but you get the idea.

Anyway, let's begin:

Chapter Three, Guest name Gabii, August 17: We can't guarantee that chapters length will be longer but lately the chapters have steadily increased in size so with any luck that is possible.

PS: Glad you like our new OC Damien.

Chapter Three, Guest name Guest, August 24: I'm not at liberty to discuss.

Chapter Three, Guest name Guest, September 9: I can say that the idea of a season 4 has been briefly discussed but until season 3 is well underway it won't be given any serious thought.

Chapter Three, Guest name Julia, September 28: Yes we were aiming to release this chapter a month from the last but were unsuccessful, we will continue to try monthly releases but it may not happen :(

And to all of the other anonymous reviewers thank you very much for your positive feedback! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** We hope you enjoy this chapter! This time the chapter is a lot bigger, and while I'm sure most of you are thrilled we doubt chapters will continue to be this size it just kind of happened to turn out this way. So read, enjoy and review!

We would also like to take this time to inform you that Koritsune will be launching a spin-off series called The Sacred Circle which will debut along with the next chapter this story will provide valuable insight to the Salem Witch Trials and some of our OCs including: Jannett and Sanders. Some hints about the so called Sacred Circle will be established in this chapter as well. And in case it's not clear enough, yes that spin-off series will share continuity with what we have done so far in seasons 2 &amp; 3.

Updates will not be as frequent because we are two writers, we will let you know at what frequency you can expect chapters as we progress. If you are interested in helping we are looking for more writers so please message me if you're interested.

Also, for now our tumblr page and our twitter page won't be used for updates, just our facebook page under the name TheSecretCircleProject.

Enjoy!

**Plot: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Writers: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Editors:** Koritsune

**Facebook: ** (slash)TheSecretCircleProject

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"That's when he disappeared." Melissa explained, recanting the day's events. They had spent a good ten minutes each their own turn explaining to Jannett what happened. Jake told his side of the story first, followed by Cassie and now finally, Melissa.

"It definitely sounds like Jewel Magic," Jannett responded, her hand positioned just beneath her chin nodding in agreement. "Did you get the dust like I asked?"

Melissa approached Jannett and passed Jannett blue dust left behind by the assailant's jewel wrapped in the napkin from the pizza stand she ate. The blonde quickly examined the contents, then proceeded to enter her office in the back of the library, leaving Cassie, Melissa and Diana in the company of Lucas &amp; Ryder. While, she admittedly had gotten along with the two of them at the party she still mistrusted them.

"Cassie I know the answer to this is probably no, but you didn't happen to give Adam that locator coin did you?" Lucas asked, as their job would be significantly easier if this was the case.

The question earned him an immediate glare of disapproval. "No, I didn't." Cassie responded, realizing that it would have been extremely convenient if she had a search that had so far taken almost two full hours would have already been done. Cassie failed to notice, the build up of magical energy, unlike Jake. If she had it was entirely possible she could have prevented the whole thing, or perhaps if she was just a little bit closer to him. If she hadn't rejected him - she could've saved him.

"I'm sorry I was just curious, it would've been really convenient if it was the case." Lucas said in an attempt to defend himself. "Did you two happen to establish any type of spell that could help us track him?"

Cassie sighed, once again the two were trying to find a solution with magic. "No, we did not." Cassie replied now irritated by the two similar consecutive questions, all calling her skills as a witch into question. If only she had been a better witch - she could've saved him.

"Oh, I know! Cassie have anything of his we could scry with, the more recent the easier it would be." Ryder said excitedly - having recently acquired this skill he was dying to try it out.

"No, I don't." Cassie said with a sigh, only just now beginning to realize how much hopeless her situation was. If only she had been smarter - she could've saved him.

"Man, you love making things difficult don't ya?" Lucas said smugly. "I mean I knew you were behind on magic from the moment we arrived in Chance Harbor, but this is just pathetic."

If only she had been a better person - she could've saved him. This last part of the mantra was the last straw, Cassie had finally reached her breaking point "Where do you get off Lucas calling me some low life witch! You deserve to be put in your place!" Cassie said raising her arm and waved it likely for a telekinetic push. However, nothing happened. "What the …"

"Cassie is that honestly how I can expect you to treat my students?" Jannett paused, only to sigh, "It makes me very sad I actually needed to activate a boundary field against someone I hoped to consider a friend." Jannett replied coming back with a small satchel around her waist.

Cassie shrugged off Jannett's response, and truth be told she would have left right then and there if she didn't have Adam to worry about. As much as she hated to admit it Jannett was her best chance at finding him. Jannett removed three small clear crystal Quartz' and put them atop the bed of blue dust on the table which they surrounded. With a wave of her hand the dust disappeared into the crystals - yet retained their clear color.

"Okay, I had enough dust to make three locator crystals, so I suggest we split into three teams and…" Jannett began to explain before she was interrupted by Jake.

"Well, I'm concerned about Faye - no offense everyone, but we don't know why he kidnapped Adam. He could be after the rest of us and I really don't want to leave Faye on her own." The rest of the circle nodded, especially given that Faye was pregnant which added to the risk factor.

"Very well, Jake you go with Faye to the hideout Melissa made, by now I imagine it should be large enough to house you two."

"What do you mean 'new hideout', what's going on Melissa?" Cassie asked her friend aggressively, Cassie wasn't normally this easily aggravated but the days events had taken quite a toll on her today. It wasn't just that Adam had been kidnapped, it was that he had been kidnapped right when she thought things would be peaceful again, and the kiss.

"It's just a personal project of mine, I can show it to you later, but right now we have more pressing matters." Melissa responded, holding back its magical nature in fear of Cassie's angered state.

Cassie grudgingly accepted what was said, although all present could feel the uneasiness coming from Cassie. _Now I'm not even a good enough witch for Melissa._

"Melissa you should bring Jake and Faye there, and look for the kidnapper with Diana around the same area. Lucas and Ryder I want you two to check the south-western forest, Cassie and I will cover the east.

"Really, I end up with you?" Cassie questioned Jannetts sudden charge to leadership. _Probably only put with her to balance the skills in magic of all the teams._

"Yes, I feel this configuration of teams will benefit us all the most." Jannett explained, while everyone else could only cringe at the awkward atmosphere which had surfaced as it became abundantly clear that Cassie did not care for Jannett, in any capacity. "Okay, everyone you have your assignments. Let's hop to it."

TSCTSCTSC

Nicholas Sanders opened his bag looking at his latest purchase - a small hollow clay rattlesnake figurine, fanged mouth wide open anticipating its prey. It was made by a Pueblan artisan specializing in earth magic, while he usually made figures for tourists hw on occasion made special orders for magical objects. The design for this magical object was sent by Sanders a week before he left Melissa in Chance Harbor, and now he held the final result in his hands.

He examined the piece to ensure it was functioning as intended - after all, if it failed Sanders would be doomed - in the end he sensed the magic emanating from the clay nodding his head in approval.

"This will do," The half-witch said.

He then looked at the box full of symbols and suppressions sigils Janett gave him back in Chance Harbor and placed a finger on the enchanted padlock clearing his throat.

"Gátt," He commanded in Old Norse with a firm tone.

Almost eerily, the padlock snapped opened and in no time at all Sanders could feel darkness fighting its way out of the box. Without wasting any time the half-witch grabbed the magical snake statuette and opened the box. He barely had enough time to make out the serpentine shape of the demon before it jumped to his face in an attempt to possess him. The demon stopped mid-jump as the open jaws of the clay snake sucked the air beneath it and the demon was pulled through.

Sanders tightened his grip on the magical object with his other hand and waited until the snake stopped shaking. It wasn't long after he placed it on the table in front of him that a booming voice echoed all around his magical bunker.

"_**WHO DARES IMPRISON ME!?**_**"** The demon bellowed from within the clay rattlesnake.

The half-witch, not stupid enough to give his full name to a demon while it has a chance, however small, to escape used one of his undercover aliases.

"You may call me Silas," He replied. "As for how it is that I dare imprison you, I guess you could say that after imprisoning the Ancient One known as Balcoin, a lesser demon like you does not scare me."

There was a long silence as the demon processed the half-witch's reply. Then, hissing reached the witch's ears; as if made with the voice of a snake. _He's laughing._

"**I may not be able to see you from this restrictive cage, but I can still smell your magical core and it reeks of simple mortality," **The demon pointed out. **"That scent brands you as a half-witch, and there is no way my creator would ever be defeated by someone like you." **

"So I was right, Balcoin is the one who created you." The half-witch said with a nod as his theory was confirmed.

The rattlesnake figurine trembled above the table as the demon within growled. **"What do you want, weakling?"**

"Well, for starters, a little gratitude would be nice," Sanders said with a smirk. "I was the one who arranged your release from your prison within the catatonic body of the witch known as Charles Meade, after all."

"**And yet you lock me away in this crude magical construct not long after,"** The demon pointed out.

Sanders shrugged. "Getting possessed was not on my to-do list for the day. Besides, this new cell of yours at least allows you to talk. Which is exactly what I want you to do, talk."

"**And what exactly would you like to talk about, Silas?"**

"About Ancient Ones," The half-witch said. "With Balcoin re-imprisoned there are just 2 primordial demos left from the original 7 back in the Paleolithic era, or so my sources say. So, if you would know the location of any Ancient One or a hide-out one would frequently visit, I am all ears especially if it were an Ancient One who likes to dress in black robes, a mask made of bones, possess soulless red eyes and may or may not like to travel around the seas in a terrifying boat."

There was a tense silence as Sanders stared at the clay eyes of the rattlesnake figurine awaiting a response. It did not take long as he heard hissing laughter again. **"Foolish mortal, you think me subdued so easily? I will never talk."**

"Never is a long time," Sanders reminded. "Especially when you are imprisoned."

"**And that's the difference between demons and mortals, weakling,"** The demon retorted. **"Your lives are so short in comparison to ours you never really develop patience. But we demons, especially the Ancient Ones, can plot plans for as long as 5 human lifetimes and that's just for the flawless outline. Even if Balcoin is imprisoned, the Ancient One you just described has been plotting his Grand Plan for thousands of years. He has the patience of stone and the inexorable will of the stars. And if I were to say anything that would interfere with his near-perfect plan for world domination, no one will know greater torment than **_**me**_**. Balzaanar would never let me die. So I will take my chances with this prison, **_**half-witch**_**."**

Sanders stared at the rattlesnake figurine with a long, calculating look. Then he shrugged. "No matter, I can always use plan B," He announced.

"**What pla…?"** The demon became mute out of the sudden as Sanders used magic to revoke his ability to speak through the cage.

Then he took out his cellphone and gave his green light to his old friend to come and help. As he waited, Sanders frowned. "Balzaanar, eh?"

TSCTSCTSC

"Are you sure we aren't running around in circles?" Lucas asked yet again, growing tired of the forest scenery which had quickly grown repetitive.

"How the heck should I know?" Ryder retorted. "These trees all look the same to me and the crystal is not beaming."

Lucas grunted in annoyed acknowledgement. The close half siblings continued to walk in the hopes of getting the crystal to shine but so far it was to no avail.

"Remind me again why we volunteered to try and rescue player boy again?" The eldest Sunwalker demanded.

Ryder sighed. "You know why," He said patiently. "Even if he has never given us a reason to like or trust him, the fact remains that there's a dark witch around who could very well be after us too. So, let's focus on eliminating the immediate threat. Then you can punch Adam for letting himself get captured so easily and force us to walk around aimlessly in search for him when he doesn't thank us directly."

Lucas grinned at that. "Now we speak the same language, brother."

Ryder chuckled slightly and they went on walking. Their crystal shone briefly and redirected their course accordingly.

"Finally," Lucas mumbled as the crystal's light got brighter. "We must be getting closer."

"Yes," Ryder agreed slowly. "But before we go on there is something I wanted to ask you now that we're alone."

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"You're thinking about going back to Sleepy Hollow, aren't you?"

Lucas stared at his brother for a long moment before nodding. "We have unfinished business there."

"Lucas, we were banished," Ryder said in a tired tone. "Even assuming we can sneak inside our hometown without any witch reporting us, there is the fact the Sacred Circle doesn't usually give second chances to witches they already publicly punished. You are asking for trouble we may not get out of."

"We were kids!" Lucas yelled, his eyes furious. "We were only kids who didn't know half of what was going on around us and then your mother gets killed while mine grows mad. And what do the rest of the Archons decide? That we weren't fit to take our rightful place when the time was right and that because of our "impure" dark magic we had to leave and never come back. Well, as soon as I get back I have the following to say that scheming tyrant, Jacob Victor: Screw you!"

Ryder sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "And there is nothing I can say to talk you out of it?"

"No," Lucas said determined. "I'm getting back what's rightfully mine. And besides, with Balcoin out of our bloodline they can't use the dark magic excuse anymore."

"Fine," Ryder said with a defeated voice. "But don't you dare disappear on me. We will go back but on our own terms. We will need to plan this carefully so, please be patient while we come up with a plan to get what we want instead of making things worse."

Lucas shrugged. "I have waited 10 years. I can wait a little longer. Just don't delay the inevitable for no reason."

"Fair enough," Ryder said as they renewed their journey in silence.

TSCTSCTSC

Cassie and Jannett had been walking in the northern forest for some time now, the scrying gem they brought with them would occasionally shine a hue of blue, but it faded so quickly that it became near impossible to track Adams kidnapper with any degree of efficiency.

Additionally, it didn't help that Cassie placed little faith in Jannett, she would only glare at her on occasion, and the most Jannett could do in response was politely ignore it, attributing Cassie's behavior to her frustration. The repetitive appearance of forest trees certainly made it feel like they were simply walking in circles and not follow a scrying spell marking it even further. Her mistrust in Jannett also allowed them to install an aura of discomfort during their walk, which Jannett in particular found hard to ignore, and in the end decided to address it.

"Cassie, I'm sorry if I'm being direct, I know you don't trust me all that much but why hasn't your circle been practicing magic?" Jannett asked inquisitively trying her best to give a tone that showed sincerity and as little hostility as possible. She knew it was not the best question for her to ask - but it was unlikely that she would have another chance.

Cassie flinched at the question unsure of how to respond, more importantly she didn't want to, Jannett never really had an individual trait which irritated Cassier, it was just her demeanor - the way she walked around knowing everything while being this goody two shoes showing compassion to everyone. _Just another witch showing how good she is._ Cassie thought to herself.

With the continued silence Jannett decided to press more on the issue, "I know it may not be my place to say this but with the amount of magical incidents you end up in..." During her time in Chance Harbor she noticed that despite near constant magical threats the circle here never took to the craft as a hobby.

"Jannett why don't you just mind your own business." Cassie said aggravatedly.

Jannett was taken aback by the answer, but not surprised as the Circle must have a very good reason for it - Melissa being the exception. Jannett gave herself a mental sigh as if to acknowledge that it was a stupid question, especially given the circumstances.

"May I ask why?" Jannett asked, she knew what was coming and she hated this part - unfortunately it was necessary for the process. This could have been avoided if they were friends but Cassie seemed heavily disinterested in that idea.

"Oh, I don't know." Cassie responded in a louder voice with a sarcastic tone. "Maybe its because my mother and grandmother were murdered, I almost helped kill all good witches because my megalomaniac of a father tricked me, maybe because a demon older than human civilization cursing my bloodline is the reason many of my ancestors where monsters on their own right, Adam's been kidnapped AND ALL BECAUSE OF MAGIC!" Cassie yelled. Cassie surprised herself with her reaction, she likely only exploded that way because the stress that had been steadily accumulating throughout the day. "Magic has done nothing but ruin my life."

"Cassie magic isn't inherently evil, its just power and power in itself has no alignment, its up to us to determine how we will use it."

"Right, like Miss Perfect witch could possibly understand." Cassie said ostensibly.

"More then you know actually, my mother was taken because of it, my father never wants to see me because of it. I can't even stay in one place for a long time either, so I've never had many friends aside from my dad."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, for someone who portrayed themselves as Miss Perfect to have suddenly admitted these things shocked Cassie and she was completely unsure how to react.

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't able to see your dad." Cassie asked attempting to ease the tension slightly.

"My biological father wants nothing to do with me, but my adoptive father is quite involved with my life in a matter of speaking." Jannett paused briefly before continuing. "I was never officially adopted but for all intents and purposes I was."

Cassie took a moment to understand what Jannett said, and then she asked for confirmation. "Does that mean Sanders is your father?"

"In a way, yes. My real Dad is Archon Alexis Kingston of the Sacred Circle."Jannett announced. "Of course it goes without saying you can't tell anyone."

"... The Sacred Circle?" Cassie asked hesitantly.

Jannett sighed before responding. "Yes well, I suppose it would be impressive if your Circle knew more about magic." Jannett couldn't even begin to imagine how different her life would be without magic. "I've been where you are Cassie and denying the fact that you have the gift of magic won't change the situation - that will only worsen it. It was about 10 years ago that I was growing tired of magic and all the burdens it had brought me, but Nicholas wouldn't hear of it so he gave me a small stipend for me to purchase some gems to practice with…"

_She remembered that day well, it was the first time she knew what she wanted to do in life - and how she could be the person she knew she had the potential of becoming. She walked into her jewelers store, who recognized her almost immediately having spent a small fortune on Jewels there in the past._

"_It's nice to see you again, been awhile hasn't it? I guess the ones you had stockpiled finally ran out?" Gregory, the shop owner was not a witch but his father and previous shop owner was, and since a sizeable portion of his clientele were Jewel Magic users he got gems specifically refined for that purpose._

"_Something like that." Jannett replied. "Do you have any Ruby or Turquoise gem, something more suited for an aura type spell?"_

_The man stroked his chin briefly before responding. "I think I have just the thing in the back, I'll go check for you."_

_Meanwhile Jannett continued to look around the store to see if anything else around could catch her eye. Truth be told she had no intention to actually use the gems she just wanted something basic for aura channeling so she could make it seem like she did something. Conveniently for her there weren't any other customers since it was mid-afternoon, most customers would be coming in at around 3:30._

_She stopped her stroll in the store to take out one of her old gems she had not used for some time, it was an amber gem, she could feel the magic she put in it still pulsating. "_It's a shame without the magic this would make a really nice necklace" _she thought to herself_. _She had grown tired of it, tired of it all. She could stay inside all day practicing then boast about her accomplishments to none other than her father, and even then not her real one. Her real father would only laugh at her if she had shown him any of her own 'accomplishments' - that is if he would even deign her with his presence._

I can't go through with this. _She thought to herself, with her decision made she walked to the back to meet Gregory and tell him to forget about the whole thing. She would only feel guilty if he spent all that time looking for a gem she decided not to buy._

_Approaching the back, she started to feel something was wrong - nothing obviously wrong but an absent formality - normally she could hear Gregory beckoning her to come closer when she got this far in. That man really had a sixth sense, perhaps caused by some lingering magical energy he managed to inherit._

"_I'm sorry Greg but I think I'll need to take a rain check on that order…" Jannett stopped in her tracks upon spotting that he was being held at gunpoint._

"_Walk away and no one gets hurt lady," The masked man spoke sternly. Jannett missed her stepped stunned by the current situation and her small bag which normally contained a handful of gems spilled out on the ground beneath her. "How sweet the lady brought a little more money to the back, how thoughtful" The robber said in a mocking sincere tone._

_The robber approached her and began to collect the gems beneath her. Jannett didn't resist in the slightest; she just stood there as they took each gem one by one. And with each one the thief took she felt something. This was it, she could feel relief wash over her as her small collection of gems were stolen. She should never have to deal with this again._

_Only that wasn't it - she did not feel relief instead it was anger, those things were hers and not for anyone else to take or use. Before she knew it she closed her fist around the gem she had been carrying with her and released its power with the word "läßt" and proceeded to punch the man; sending him flying straight into the steel door at the back of the room leaving a dent._

"_Oh thank you so much Jannett, you saved me!" Gregory exclaimed with absolute glee._

_Jannett didn't even react to the mans thanks, all she could do was realize what she had done, something she thought she could never do. Actually use magic in a realistic situation._

"Wow Jannett, you actually saved someone when you were just 15?" Cassie exclaimed honestly impressed with her feat.

"Yes, well most fifteen year olds can't punch a fully grown man ten feet into a steel wall, knocking them unconscious. To be honest I'm lucky I didn't kill him." She sighed with relief. Cassie was responding to her heartfelt story much better than she had hoped.

"May I ask you a direct question?" Cassie asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, are you and Melissa the only witches Sanders have personally trained?" She asked curiously.

Jannett pondered on the technicality of the question for a moment before answering. "Well, in a way, you could say there was a third one," She said slowly. "However, while Nicholas did teach him many things, he did the same for Nicholas in kind. They always had a closer relationship then that of a mentor/student. And while he has a different personality and methodology to approach magic, he is the closest guy I would consider an equal to my adopted father at the height of his power back when he possessed a wide array of magical artifacts to channel energy from. To be more specific the only one who could match him at that time that doesn't channel dark magic or makes pacts with demons. Now that most of his collection was destroyed, however, he has officially surpassed him, despite his young looks."

"So despite that he's younger than Sanders and doesn't use dark magic he's still far more powerful than he is now?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"And more powerful than me too," Jannett admitted. "Seriously, even if Nicholas and I were to team up I'm not sure we could beat him. He has a very...unique...way of using magic," She emphasised. "He is not younger than Sanders, though. He just looks like it."

Before Cassie could ask what she meant by that their moment of reprieve was quickly terminated as the jewel they brought with them was now glowing a steady blue. Looking ahead she could see a cabin ahead with a male figure standing a few odd meters in front of it.

"So glad you could make it Jannett!" he exclaimed.

"Give Adam back, you son of a bitch!" Cassie yelled as she ran towards him, suddenly feeling ill, and quickly fell over. Pulled to the ground by an unknown force with her energy (both magical and physical) being drained away at an unbelievable pace.

"Now come on, did you really think it was going to be that easy, sweetheart?"

TSC

Melissa, Diana, Faye and Jake had been venturing in the forest for a good twenty minutes before they finally arrived at their destination. The tree which was originally only a few feet tall was now, significantly larger, it possessed a width nearing that of a small house and the tree itself was only a few feet short from the tallest tree they could see.

"Wow, this is…" Melissa spoke dumbfounded at the progress Nick had made, she never expected the tree to make such good progress - a feat likely only made possible by the Sun Orb.

"Wait a minute!" Faye exclaimed. "This is the tree from a week ago?!" Faye paused only to stare at the sight before her. "How in the world…"

The group however was interrupted with a mild tremor which lasted only seconds, upon the end of it the tree created a wooden door which faced the group. Diana and Jake stared at the tree unsure of how to process the events which just occurred before their eyes.

Diana slowly approached the tree and lightly pushed the door, which gave way and opened. Inside the tree was very much hollow, and had little other decorations, as a matter of fact there wasn't even light on the inside.

"Wow, its really hard to see in here." Diana complained as she entered the tree.

"Oh, don't worry I'll take care of it." Melissa responded. And with that she created a small ball of light in her hand which illuminated the inside, and quite to the contrary of what she expected the inside of the tree was quite bland, it contained no furnishing of any kind.

"I guess we'll need to slowly move our own things in here, lights for starters." Jake spoke, confirming the thoughts of all present. The ground shook once more and the sides of the trunk began to sprout Foxfire in small patches giving off a green light which illuminated the once dark tree. Then, the orb of light that Melissa conjured dissipated and was absorbed into the fungus and the light became the familiar shade one would expect from electrical lights.

"What just happened?" Diana asked, honestly stunned.

"Nick figured out I conjured the ball of light so we could see - and mimicked it… incredible." Melissa finished as she smiled. "This really IS working as I thought it would!" She spoke approaching the new part of the tree, examining its wonder.

"Yeah, that is actually pretty amazing." Faye said as she stood against a wall with her knees bent so she was mimicking the motion of sitting on an invisible chair. "Shame we don't have anything to sit on, though." Although much to her dismay a few moments passed and nothing happened. "Really, tree?"

"Faye, Nick learns more by example, I'm sure over time we'll get chairs and stuff once he understands what they are." Melissa explained. "At any rate, Diana and I should get going. We'll check in on you guys on our way back."

With their goodbyes spoken, the pair left to do their part in the search for Adam's kidnapper. Faye slid the rest of the way down to the wooden floor and sighed while Jake, walked around the insides of the tree marvelling at it.

"You, and Melissa made this?" Jake asked, honestly surprised.

"Yeah, it was Melissa's spell, I just helped cast it, and you know brought the Sun Orb."

"Ohhhh," Jake spoke in realization, having finished his examination of the rather limited inside. Jake followed Faye's example and slumped on the wall of the tree "So this is mostly the Sun Orb's doing, quite incredible really."

"Hey, I contributed too!" Faye spoke indignantly, upon finisher her response Faye was pushed up by an unknown force, and upon looking down, she was now sitting on a stump which surfaced.

"Ahh!" Jake gasped, as a stump surfaced beneath him as well, catching him off guard. Faye however was snickering on the other side of the tree.

"The big fearsome Jake scared by a tree." Faye spoke mockingly.

"Hey!" Jake responded fervorously. "It just caught me by surprise, that's all." The couple spent a good couple of minutes, laughing at their situation - the moment soon passed however and it was Jake who broke the spell. "So Faye, how are we gonna handle the baby situation, I mean we still have a lot to figure out about that."

Faye turned her head confused at Jake. "I thought we agreed, I'd raise the baby at my house and you can come as often as you want, or maybe even move in." Faye explained. "My mom said she'd think about it, so I'm pretty sure she'll let you in the end. You wouldn't have to pay to rent for your current place either, and we could certainly use the money."

"I understand that, I mean about magic." Faye's eyes opened at Jakes statement, truth was she hadn't given it much thought. "We're both witches so she's bound to have some magical energy."

"I don't know, can't we just wait before we decide?" Faye insisted.

"Faye if we're going to keep our child away from magic we're going to have to leave Chance Harbor sooner rather than later." He replied calmly. "Besides how can we expect her to not practice magic when she's going to be surrounded by it constantly. By not making this decision you're advocating the use of it." Jake continued, unknowingly raising his voice.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Faye replied defensively. "If she knows magic at least she'll know how to defend herself!"

"Sure, she will AFTER she's attacked by a dozen demons." Jake said facetiously.

"You know what Jake! I don't need to hear this." Faye finished angrily at Jake and walked somewhat quickly to the area from which she came and as her hand approached the door to open it resealed itself as part of the trunk. "Really?" Speaking to the tree as she sighed. "And now, we're being held captive by a tree. Unbelievable."

TSCTSCTSC

Melissa and Diana walked through their path of the forest, trying to pinpoint Adam's location with their locator crystal.

"So," Diana said as she brushed aside some of the foliage, "Are you sure Jake and Faye will be okay inside the tree?"

Melissa looked at the locator crystal lack of light before answering. "Well, it's magical defenses are tough but still in their early stages," She began. "The more witches bond and share energy with the tree the stronger they get and the faster does it adapt to our needs. Once the rest of our circle officially bonds with the tree it will be better but until then i think the extra power it gathered from Lucas, Ryder, Jannett and Sanders last week will be enough to hold an attack, provided it does not last long," She explained.

"Wait, they already bonded with the tree and before us?" Diana asked feeling a little offended.

"Well...kinda," Melissa asked a little awkwardly. "Sanders was the one who taught me how to make a hideout like this, after all, and with him out of town Janett is the most experienced witch around. So I thought it would make sense to include her in the link and if i was gonna include her, then Lucas and Ryder were invited by extension."

Diana looked at her friend firmly as she raised an eyebrow as Melissa grew more and more self-conscious. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? No. But I would have appreciated it if you told me they also have access to the hideout. I thought it was just gonna be for us 6," Diana stated.

"Right…" Melissa said as she scratch her forehead. "Well, sorry about that."

Diana didn't reply to Melissa's last statement and so they spent the next quarter of an hour in silence as they searched for Adam and pondered on their respective business'. Eventually though, the silence became too much for Melissa and decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"So, did you notice how tense Cassie was feeling when Lucas and Ryder were questioning her about plans to track Adam and she came up empty-handed?" Melissa asked her.

"Yes," Diana said slowly. "I don't blame Cassie though, she couldn't have predicted she would need to give Adam one of her enchanted coins or that another dark witch was going to come gunning for us."

Melissa sighed for a moment, knowing in advance she was going to regret what she was about to say, but that it had to be said. "I do blame her."

Diana stopped walking and stared at her friend in disbelief. "Why would you say that?"

"Because we have run out of reasons to believe that Chance Harbor will ever be in a state of permanent peace," Melissa replied. "We should all know it by now. Every time we let our guard down we get ourselves deep in a supernatural mess and it could have been avoided had we paid attention to what was going on around us instead of hoping for a break each and every time. In short, we don't seem to be learning our lessons."

"That doesn't mean we should be constantly paranoid and stop enjoying ourselves," Diana said with narrow eyes.

"No, it doesn't, but we should start expecting that things will always get worse before they get better," Melissa insisted. "More importantly, it means we should start taking our training more seriously. For Pete's sake, Diana, I was away for 3 months and I have returned stronger than ever while the rest of you didn't take advantage of the fact you had a witch of Jannett's caliber willing and able to train you. In all honestly that makes me disappointed."

Diana's cheeks turned red in a mix of irritation and embarrassment. "We just wanted to enjoy some time without needless magical threats. Is that too much to ask?"

"After the Blackwell debacle?" Melissa asked. "I don't think so. We didn't know better then. But we ignored the signs in front of us to the point where Balcoin nearly enslaved all of witch-kind, ourselves included, and we barely noticed it in time. I think we have run out of excuses. We are witches and occasional supernatural threats are one of the cons of being a witch. Things will never be perfectly normal for all of us because we are _not _normal. We are as extraordinary as we are powerful. And if the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expect different results, then our hope for dull peace that will never end after a magical threat surely rank us among the maddest of witches," Melissa ended her speech.

Diana stared at Melissa for a long moment and for the first time noticed how much she had changed after her training with Sanders. There is conviction in her tone of voice that was absent before and when she said she felt stronger than ever, Diana couldn't help but believe her.

Before she could reply, she heard the all too familiar voice of Cassie use her link to talk with her telepathically. _"DIANA! We found Adam! Jannett and this dark witch are having a magic duel as we speak and I'll be damned, she's really good!" _Cassie thought to her and Diana could feel her awe.

Diana bit her bottom lip before telling Melissa about the update and running in the direction of Cassie's location she could feel with their link.

TSCTSCTSC

"Cassie, get back!" Jannett yelled as she used her magic to pull Cassie back from the magic circle which now glowed yellow encompassing a large area around the cabin. The moment Cassie was outside the Boundary Field, her condition didn't change - meaning that her energy was likely absorbed into the circle itself so the kidnapper had no need to fuel it manually with his own magical energy - or at the very least, lessen the burden temporarily.

"Impressed Jannett? I would like to take all the credit but truth is this boundary field was given to me by a dear friend." The assassin boasted. "Well with a few modifications of my own of course."

Jannett examined the circle attempting to see a way she could defuse it, but it was eloquently constructed, there were several layers of magic circuits, some for redundancy and some which appeared to do nothing. Perhaps, some parts were there merely for confusion but designing a circle of this caliber would take someone with advanced knowledge - even for her designing a circle like this would take weeks. Regardless, all this meant is that she would not be able to defuse it easily and needed to prepare herself accordingly.

"Now, now Jannett" The man spoke as he clicked his tongue waiting. "It's rude to keep me waiting don't you agree?"

Jannett gave the ominous man a dark glare before opening her pouch, removing an amethyst gem that was slightly smaller than the palm her hand - made it glow for a second and swallowed it, entering the circle.

"How cute, you think such a parlor trick will be enough to defend yourself from the effects of my Boundary Field."

"Only one way to find out!" She spoke removing a ruby from her pouch. "Fiery heavens, reveal thyself!" Finishing the chant, her jewel transformed itself into fire and threw it, with the jewel thrown it separated into three streams fire assailing the man.

"Ocean's water protect." He spoke removing a water gem which created a shield that dissipated into mist as more and more of the fire hit it. "Nice try Jannett but this is how a real witch fights!" He spoke removing steel wiring from his pockets. The steel wires showed a color of light blue and moved vigorously, finally forming three wired bird frames remaining afloat with yellow eyes, constructed purely of energy.

"But that…" Jannett spoke in awe, she noticed a ball of magical energy shot at her by one of the birds just in time for her to dodge it. _This is bad, the man was using high level alchemy magic, a feat which should have been near impossible given that his specialty was jewel magic…_

Next thing she knew, another shot was fired at her - this time the shot came from a bird which manouvered above her, once again dodging in the nick of time. _I see, his specialty was never Jewel Magic it was Alchemy Magic._

This realization brought on a new set of problems however, she had one of two options: 1. Quickly defuse the three creations of her opponent so she was no longer outnumbered or 2. Attack the user directly. Alchemical mages, are never one to leave themselves unprotected and as these birds were extremely well constructed and in high numbers it was more than likely they are his defence thanks to the sheer number of them. Her opponent would also be aware of the two strategies available to her so she needed another plan, something to catch him off guard.

With new found conviction Jannett removed an obsidian stone from her bag and crushed it between her palms, causing her hands to glow the same color. This technique was known as Grandr charging, decomposing a jewel to its basic form of energy and molding it to the casters need, the exact ace in the hold she needed for her current situation. Taking the Grandr energy she fired two shots of concentrated magical energy towards two of the birds chasing her from opposing sides.

The first shot was easily dodged, in addition to the second; even though both shots had been fired simultaneously. A fault in alchemy magic, especially when controlling multiple objects is that you needed to move them yourself, so this witch must be extremely talented to be able to move the three of them in conjunction with ease.

"Oh, Jannett. I honestly, had higher hopes for you." The man spoke. "I was hoping for a better fight from you. At this rate, I can just let my pets take care of you." Finishing his gloat.

With her attempt to shoot them down failed, it meant that the last strategy available to her was to attack the opponent directly, getting to him was another problem. No time was allotted to think any further as the birds had now successfully surrounded Jannett and each fired a shot in tandem, Jannett used the remaining energy from her Grandr Jewel to create a film of protection - in an attempt to create a makeshift field. All three of the enemies shots hit her shield as she struggled to maintain its shape, once the barrage ended all that remained in her spot was smoke and a small crater.

"So much, for that." The man spoke resolute in his relief of victory. Noticing the lack of a body however he looked around frantically concerned for his personal safety.

"Nice try, but I'm up here!" The enemy turned to see Jannett up in the sky - with her presence announced the three birds charged at her once again and fired another round. Jannett was several meters in the air, an act only made possible by her acceleration gem. While in the air she examined the Boundary Field, she noticed several circuits which were initially active were now being used. _This is REALLY well designed._ It was cycling magical energy, but with such brief time to look at it Jannett couldn't ponder about it more.

Her time in the air as she decelerated was the only time she had to think, turning her focus back to the situation at hand. Her own shots were easily dodged because her attack was extremely straight forward, so she simply needed a less direct way to take them down.

Aware of the birds now close proximity she used more of the acceleration gem to create a magic circle beneath her creating a platform suspending her in mid air, followed by a rotation - now holding her in place at an angle while the circle beneath her rotated along itself - faster and faster, charging energy. The birds fired on her and she released the charge propelling her forward with great speed.

Her timing was perfect as she managed to get one of the birds to hit another reducing her enemies from 4 to 3. While that was one part of her plan the second part required to take advantage of her now downward force and assault the man responsible for the current situation directly. Her speed adds a lot of force to her punch and once in range she successfully made contact - however, it was not the enemy who felt the pain but her own fist.

"Owww." Jannett exclaimed, looking at her now swollen hand. She glanced towards the enemy and now saw the part of his face she punched covered in a sheet of metal. _That figures._

"Did you honestly think such a basic trick would fool me! I am not a hired gun because I can be easily deceived!"

Jannett stood looking at her enemy taking a moment to recover. Even with one of the birds down she was already fairly low on stamina - additionally she's needed to rely more on her gems in this fight because once the gem she swallowed runs out of energy to continue her protection she'll be a goner; and she only had 9 of them left. More than that Jannett was surprised that she had left herself open for a counterattack and the assassin didn't take advantage. _Maybe, he's toying with me._

It wasn't long however before the bird she managed to take down earlier resurfaced, approaching her for another attack along with the other two. With the birds being able to regenerate so quickly she needed to accomplish two things: take down all three birds simultaneously and immobilize the alchemist made before they can recover. His steady stance was likely due to him channeling energy to recover the birds magical energy supply from afar, only made possible thanks to his Boundary Field. Disabling that would tip the odds back in her favor, but there was no way to know exactly where that part existed. She needed more time to disable the field and she needed to disable the field to get more time - a catch 22.

She quickly looked through her inventory and grabbed one quartz, amethyst and four topaz gems, _I'll only have one shot at this. _Her feet still being powered by her acceleration gem jumped up into the sky once more.

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder!" She yelled the chant with her 6 gems in hand. All six strikes of lightning missed the birds, but also slowed their attack as the mage moved them in fear of a strike. With the boost from her acceleration gem gone she sprained her ankle upon landing. Causing a misstep nearly falling over.

Looking at her hand she grabbed three of her remaining four topaz gems from her hand and threw them, each created a web which encircled a bird and electrocuted it bringing all three to the ground - albeit temporarily. With the birds taken down she closed her fist on the last gem she removed from her bag and screamed "läßt" giving her the boost in stamina and strength needed to finish the job. She charged to her enemy with great speed, doing her best to ignore the screams of pain from her left leg and right arm - which had grown strained from its extensive use in this fight. Her target looked to her in surprise with no time to react (since with her gem she had the speed nearing that of a cheetah she was hardly surprised) and punched his left shoulder, sending him directly to the ground in pain; she had likely broken it.

"This is hardly a victory! In a matter of seconds my drones will be attacking you. Your nets will be disappearing any second."

"I find that unlikely, I figured out your little scheme early on. That lightning spell I cast earlier was not meant to hit your drones, it was meant to ruin your boundary field just enough so you wouldn't be able to recharge them from such great range. I didn't know which part of the boundary field was transmitting magical energy to them, but I took a shot at all six points I thought could fit the bill." Jannett began to explain. "I admit I was impressed when you revealed your true abilities to be in Alchemy and not Jewel Magic, especially since that circle was far beyond your level. Which begs the question who designed that?!" Jannett spoke menacingly applying force on his chest with her left foot.

"Like I'd tell you. Besides I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" His threat ended in a scream, the charged magical energy only backfired on him causing himself more pain then he was already in. Suddenly, he opened his eyes in amazement coming to terms with what transpired. "You placed a Boundary Field on me…"

"Yes, after the first sneak attack I tried I knew you would be prepared for any physical attack so I opted for something much more direct to your magical energy itself." Jannett continued, now applying even more pressure on her enemy. "Now tell me who gave you that design!"

"Hmph if you must know, it was Rebecca."

Jannett released her pressure slightly utterly shocked by the man's answer. "Tell me where she is or I'll kill you right here scum!" Now applying even more force to his chest hearing a crack. She couldn't have cracked his chest bone, he would've been screaming long before unless…

Jannett leaned down onto the floor turning the body on its side and saw what she was looking for, a hole in the back of his neck. _I see, he was being controlled by a demon, and I let it get away._ Jannett felt dizzy and threw up the Jewel which she had previously swallowed. She may have acted tough, but that battle consumed most - if not all - of her available energy and passed out. _Damn energy draining boundary field - guess it finally caught up to me._

TSCTSCTSC

Sanders was snapped out of his reading time as he heard a knock on the semi-hidden hatch that leads to his magical bunker on the Grand Canyon. The half-witch archeologist approached the upper door from the stairs and yelled out. "Password!"

"Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark!" A voice yelled back from the other side.

Sanders chuckled and opened the door magically. It was night outside so it was hard to see the visitor's face but it was obvious he was smirking. "You called, my fellow hybrid?"

"Come here my old friend," Sanders said as he opened his arms. "It's really good to see you again."

"Likewise," Spoke the newcomer. Given his features it wouldn't be hard to confuse him with a man in his mid twenties, he was slightly above average height and unusually thin; unlike most people however he still seemed perfectly healthy. This propagated further to accentuate his bone structure, it was not poking out in an unhealthy way but many parts of his face were accentuated in such a way that made it appear chiseled. In addition, his skin tone gave a vague statuesque look - boasting a small pastel of yellow that overlaid his white skin. This contrasted beautifully with his brown hair at medium length framing the left side of his face perfectly as if gelled; but upon further inspection lacked any unnatural sheen. His emerald-green eyes however, marked deep experience that isn't found often on people in their mid-twenties.

After the two old friends broke apart from their hug the visitor looked around the bunker until he spotted the clay rattlesnake and felt what was inside in an instant. Then he whistled. "Damn, Nicholas, when you ask for a favor you don't screw around."

Sanders rolled his eyes mirthfully. "Yes, yes, I am dabbling with dark powers, bla, bla, bla. Fortunately, my good friend Vanir, your rare ancestry is just what I need to get this demon to talk so it's not like I was unprepared. After all, in order to make a demon spill state secrets you need the right tools.

"I suppose," The man by the name of Vanir replied as he approached the figurine. "Don't worry, this nut _will _crack," The man said with conviction.

"Excellent," Sanders responded. "Now, just let me give him back his ability to speak."

Sanders spoke a few words in Old Norse and when he was done, Vanir got closer to the table where the imprisoned demon laid.

"**I told you I will never ta-" **The demon's words died on his snake-like throat abruptly. **"Silas?" **The demon called out slowly in a concerned tone.

"Yes?" Sanders asked with amusement in his voice.

"**By the darkness and the three levels of hell," **The caged demon said in a small voice. **"You brought a...he smells like a…"**

"And hello to you too; my name is Vanir," The newcomer said with a wide smirk.

With that, the wailing began. The demon lost it and started screeching and hissing for all he was worth, while the figure made of clay trembled above the table.

"_Silence,"_Vanir commanded with authority; yet he spoke with an elegant, almost musical voice.

The demon stopped in an instant, such was his fear. Suddenly, Vanir was surrounded by a bright, golden light that spread around his body like a glowing aura. The man's bright hand grabbed the figurine and after one last wail the demon was knocked unconscious.

Sanders raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to use your prodigious light magic to force this dark creature to answer my questions about the Ancient Ones."

"I was," Vanir stated as golden light dissipated from his body. "Until I realize this demon is in very poor health and magically weakened. If I try to break him until he talks with my magic I will end up incinerating him before he can tell us much. Where did you acquired him anyway?"

"Jannett caught him," Sanders explained. "Before that he spent little over a year inside a catatonic witch named Charles Meade, trapped by devilitry symbols carved in the host's skin."

"Hmm," Vanir mumbled. "That would certainly weaken him. Very well, I will take him to the one place I know for sure where I can interrogate him with my light magic without risk of killing him once the necessary precautions are set."

Sanders eyes widen. "Are you serious? Won't you get into trouble for bringing that abomination across the dimensional barrier?"

"Oh, I will certainly get scolded at first," Vanir agreed. "But we want to destroy the remaining Ancient Ones as much as you do Nicholas, trust me. And since they are cloaked from us, any piece of intel helps. Don't worry, I will get him to talk one way or another, just be patient."

Sanders shrugged. "Very well," He said as he used magic to open the door to the outside. "After you," He added.

With that, the two old friends walked outside the bunker and into the night, under the moon's silver light and the cold air around the high altitude of their position within the Grand Canyon. Vanir had the clay figurine in one hand and a glow of photokinetic energy emanating from his palm on the other.

"Good luck on the other side, Vanir," Sanders said in a morbid tone.

Vanir scoffed. "You make it sound so somber. It's just the Spirit World, my dear shaman."

"I know, I just like teasing you," Sanders said chuckling.

"Whatever," He said as he rolled his eyes. "I will be in touch". And with that, he jumped down towards the bottom of the Canyon in a 3,000 foot drop.

Any possible onlooker would have probably thought some random guy just committed suicide but Sanders knew better. He barely heard a scream of exhilaration as he voiced out his spell but he saw the large portal and its luminous green color well enough as it swallowed Vanir before he touched the ground.

Sanders sighed. "Half-fairies. What an excitable bunch."

TSCTSCTSC

Dawn and Patrick parked their cars just outside the forest where they were told to pick up Jannett, Cassie, Melissa, Diana and Adam. Aside from Jannett appearing quite ill - as if she could throw up at any moment all members were in good health. The group narrowly fit inside Patricks car, save for Adam who entered Dawns car due to the restricted space joining the remaining members of their posse who were already present in Dawns vehicle.

Once all were safely inside, Cassie spoke out of concern for Jannett. "Is she going to be okay?"

Patrick, turned to the back looking at Jannett, and touched her head as if checking for a fever. "She's not burning up. If I was still more attuned to magical energy I could say for certain but I'm pretty sure she just exhausted her Magical Core, she'll feel generally ill for the next few days but should be back up to strength by the week's end."

"That's a relief." Melissa spoke happy to hear the safety of her colleague was ensured.

"So, Melissa what happened?" her father asked as they began to drive.

"It appears someone kidnapped Adam to lure Janett out of her home field intending to kill her. The only reason the assassin had to lure her out was because she had Boundary Fields which would have easily tipped the balance in her favor. The location she was drawn to had a Boundary Field of its own, I'm honestly not sure what it was doing - it was far beyond my level. So, to deactivate it I mercilessly broke parts until it ceased to function." Melissa began to explain.

"Melissa, what's a Boundary Field?" Diana asked now curious about the subject.

"A Boundary Field is a series of Magic Circuits which are connected together to have some form of ability. A Magic Circuit is a magic circle drawn using crystallized magical energy, in other words jewels charged with magical energy, Jewel Magic. Sometimes a Boundary Field itself is referred to as a Magic Circle or Circuit but it's technically not the correct term."

"So by using the Boundary Field he was bound to fight Jannett, and since she was the only one with enough training to overcome the mercenary none of us would've stood a chance." Diana spoke now realizing the gravity of the situation. "Wait, does that mean the magic produced by Jake's grandfather which protected the piece of the crystal skull against dark magic in the old mine was a Boundary Field?"

"Not necessarily, but it definitely would be one way to protect it. Boundary Fields are notorious for self activation, think of it as a magical trap."

"Those could be really handy." Diana spoke, thinking aloud. "Why haven't you been studying Jewel Magic? It sounds really practical."

"Each type of magic has its pros and cons, bottom line for me was I never quite had the knack for it. Sanders introduced me to several different types of magic: Summoning, Strengthening, Elemental but I felt that Shamanism was the one I best connected to."

"If Jannett had this much trouble against a demonic assassin, not even a full fledged Ancient One, how on earth did we win in the past?" Cassie asked, realizing how fragile she was in comparison to everyone else.

"For Blackwell: we were lucky you two managed to break free from his trap to stop him. For Balcoin: Sanders provided us with all the tools and the strategy we needed, in short he carried us," Melissa said a little grimly.

There was a moment of awkward silence in the car as the Sunwalker sisters re-evaluated their achievements in the grand scheme of things.

"Melissa, would you be willing to teach me magic? Well, not teach, but I'd like to give it a bit of a try." Finishing her question, Melissa beamed with excitement while Diana turned to her sister in confusion. "I'm not saying I'm going to be a fully dedicated witch I just want to see what it's like. If that makes any sense."

"I'd be happy too Cassie."

TSCTSCTSC

Ethan was alone in the Boathouse still livid over the events from earlier that day, not only was he ridiculed by the ones he once considered his friends, but his son was hiding the fact that he was practicing magic. At this time Adam entered the Boathouse in a zombie like state exhausted from what had happened.

His father wanted to speak to him but before he even had a chance Adam, headed straight to bed. Their interactions were few and far between and even then far from those one would typically expect from father and son. Now that he thinks of it, they were close to those of what just happened today with his old circle, annoyed at the days event he decided to end it as he normally did, with a glass of his favorite liquor.

"Hello Ethan," Dawn said breaking Ethans train of thought.

"What now Dawn, you want to insult me some more, have at it I won't fight back." Ethan finished obviously indicating a tone of dissatisfaction.

"No Ethan, I came in here to tell you why Adam is back so late, as you have a right to know." Dawn spoke. Ethan turned wide eyed at her statement dumbfounded by the alleged honesty that would be coming his way.

"So, what happened?"

"Adam was kidnapped by a would be demon assassin, it seems the target was Jannett but the Circle has managed to neutralize him and everyone's fine. Jake and Faye were shortly imprisoned inside a tree but it let them out shortly after the assassin was defeated."

"Is Adam, really in that much danger a lot?"

"Not quite to this degree, but I'd be lying if I said it did not happen on occasion, certainly more than I would like to admit."

Ethan nodded in agreement, picking up his glass, about to take a sip before Dawn interrupted. "I should apologize." Dawn's response surprised Ethan as he turned to look at her. "After the Boatyard Fire, I focused on forgetting the events of what happened. This unfortunately neglected you, it got even worse when we lost our powers. I may have taken it harder than everyone else, but we need to think of what we could achieve if with our powers returned, helping Adam for instance."

Ethan put his glass back down, now staring at the glass - undecided of what his next action should be. "I'm not saying what you should do, I'm no saint." Dawn continued pausing. "But that won't stop me from trying, if I hurt you along the way because of my ambitions, I'm sorry."

He sighed, getting up with his glass and manoeuvered to the kitchen sink dumping the contents of his glass. "Well then, you can start with me."

TSCTSCTSC

The demon was seething in his snake form as he slid through the forest - he couldn't believe that puny witch had actually beat him. Sure, he may have gotten a bit cocky during their duel but he was a demonic mercenary. Assassinating witches is in his job description. Still, even though he prepared himself so that the battle would be fought under his own terms he was defeated.

"_**But this is not over," **_The demon thought with determination. **"I will fulfill my contract some other way. If direct confrontation didn't work then maybe I should try something with a little more subtlety...a magical poison perhaps?"**

He was interrupted out of his thoughts when he spotted an old man dressed with hiker clothes walking in the forest, enjoying the scenery.

"**Hmm, not my best potential host but beggars can't be choosers. This will do for now."**

The demon moved quietly as he approached the old man, hiding in the bushes directly below the unsuspecting victim, catching him completely off-guard he sprung up from the ground. The old man donned a startled look as the demon entered his body. He gasped for a few seconds before the snake coils became visible in the man's forehead - marking the completion of the possession.

He looked down at his frail meat-suit and sighed. "I better get a replacement soon."

And so he continued to make his way out of the woods and as he reached its outer edges, he saw a young adult, maybe 19 years old, with distinguishable grey eyes who was collecting some herbs from the base of a tree. He rose to his feet at the worst possible moment and caused the possessed old man to trip.

"Watch where you're going, punk!" The demon barked from the mouth of his host.

He stood back up and contemplated to snap the teen's neck for his carelessness before he felt shiver down his spine.

"_**Wh-what?" **_The demon babled in the occupied brain. **"This cold presence...I hadn't felt it since…"**

Slowly, he looked back to the young man's face, just in time to see his grey eyes shift to void-black. And when the young man smirked savagely, he knew.

"Highlord!" The demon squealed in a terrified tone as he collapsed on his knees. "Please forgive me!"

The young man with eyes as dark as a black hole, now dubbed Highlord, stared down at the demon mercenary in disdain.

"Forgive you?" He asked in a low, guttural voice that seemed to boom quietly, if that made sense. "You know, had you caught me in a good mood I may have done just that, but you see, I haven't had a proper murder in months and I _definitely _need to scratch this itch, or I'll never get this light-filled nausea out of my system. Nothing personal, you are just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The demon mercenary was reduced to a trembling mess as he shook in undisguised fear. There was no way in hell he could escape from this mighty being who was a legend even by supernatural standards...who was still very much alive, despite the word on the street.

"Please, Highlord, have mercy on me," The demon begged helplessly.

"_**MERCY!?**__**" **_The Highlord roared with fiery glare. "You're a disgrace for demonkind! There is no mercy! Only power and what we choose to do with it! And _**you**_ are _**WEAK**_!"

The Highlord then placed his palms above each other and separate them further when a ball of shadows with crackling lightning started growing and growing between them. The demon fell on his back in terror as he recognized the utterly dark spell and stared at the ball with eyes that knowed no hope.

"_**Soul Extinction**_!" The Highlord shouted.

And thus the ball of dark magic flew towards the possessed old man and it engulfed him in a blast of dark energy as he screamed in agony.

When clarity returned, the old man lay unconscious on the forest floor followed by the Highlord's snarl. One of his eyes shifted back to grey before the attack.

"So, you altered the spell so that only the demon would be eradicated, did you Damien?"

"_I was not going to let you kill that old man,_" A voice said mentally. _"He was an innocent bystander."_

"Yes," The supernatural entity said slowly. "Innocent bystanders do have a way of being hurt, don't they? Even when they are helpless against hurricanes."

The Highlord smirked as he felt Damien's presence recoil. "Oh, did I push a sore topic? Good to know."

"_I made my peace with what happened that night,"_ Damien stated. _"And I am trying to help you now. So please, try not to make this harder than it already is."_

"Oh, I intend to make it as hard as I can, my dear jailer," The Highlord said as he felt his hold over Damien's mind slip away. "And don't soon forget it."

And with that the entity retreated to the deepest corners of Damien's mind as the teen took back control. The young man rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Well, at least now I know I need to stay away from demons so their presence doesn't make him strong enough to come out and play." He took a deep breath while placing a hand on his heart. "I am not giving up. That is a vow."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

**Author Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I know plenty of you guys have asked some questions for us but if you write the review through guest review format we can't answer those questions if you won't type an email we can respond to as well and if you do that you have to split apart the letters in the link to avoid the site censorship system from working. So, this time I am going to answer some of the direct questions in guest reviews but please, if you have something important to say but lack a fanfiction account then please write an email where we can reach you. Maybe not your personal one but you get the idea.

Anyway, let's begin:

Lexi (Guest) 2014-11-01

Hello Lexi, we are glad that you like Faye and Diana's relationship in addition to the "cadam" moments. Your review is very generous, full of kind words and we appreciate it. To answer your question no Faye's daughter doesn't have a name yet, but fear not it will be revealed in due time.

Alexxxx (Guest) 2014-10-09

Hello Alexxxx, Faye and her mom still have (an albeit dysfunctional) relationship. This will steadily become more clear as the chapters come out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** We hope you enjoy this chapter! We know we have been updating more slowly than before but well, and we're deeply sorry for this a lot of things just got in the way over winter break. We heavily encourage you to read the spin-off The Sacred Circle once you're done with this chapter, so you have double the content! So read, enjoy and review!

Updates will not be as frequent because we are two writers, we will let you know at what frequency you can expect chapters as we progress. If you are interested in helping we are looking for more writers so please message me if you're interested.

Also, for now our tumblr page and our twitter page won't be used for updates, just our facebook page under the name TheSecretCircleProject.

Enjoy!

**Plot: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Writers: **Forcystus5, Koritsune

**Editors:** Koritsune

**Facebook: ** (slash)TheSecretCircleProject

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Jannett sighed from exhaustion and satisfaction, she finally managed to grade all the papers for her Folklore class. She was particularly pleased that all of the circle members in received an A+. Ever since they rescued Adam and defeated the witch possessed by a demon a month ago things have been calm enough to focus on normal things, like schoolwork. They kept their guard up of course, as Jannett knew the demon managed to escape but after 4 weeks with no sign of danger they figured the threat had passed for the moment.

Her cellphone rang snapping her out of her thoughts, smiling when she recognized the caller ID. "Hello Nicholas, nice to hear your voice," Jannett said with delight.

"Likewise, Jannett," Sanders said fondly. "How has the last month treated you?"

"Quite nice actually," Jannett replied. "After my magical core recovered from that long brawl with the demon mercenary I felt as good as new. Guess your theory is right, the magical core is like a muscle; the more you use it and push it to its limits the more it can do when it eventually recovers."

"Good to know," Sanders said and Jannett could practically hear him smirk. "How about Melissa? Has she been adjusting to school life with all the exams she needed to do?"

"Better than I expected actually," Jannett confirmed. "I helped her organize all the assignments and exams she needed to finish and she put her soul into it. In a couple of weeks she should have finished catching up."

"Perfect," Sanders said in approval. "I was a little unsure if now was the best time but if her grades are getting better I guess I made the right choice. Do share, however, have you found the demon that attacked you?" He asked in an even tone, although Jannett could tell he was forcing himself to be calm on the subject.

"I'm afraid not," The female witch responded. "He hasn't made a move in a month though, so maybe I scared him off."

"Possibly, but I am not prepared to take that chance and now seems like a good time to send you some reinforcements," Sanders said.

There was a short but contemplative silence for a few seconds until Jannett understood and her eyes widen. "Vanir is coming?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes," The half-witch confirmed. "He came back from the Spirit World this morning, after he finished extracting all the information he could from that demon you exorcised from Charles Meade catatonic body. He even agreed to join us on our little contingency plan should the need arise."

Now _that _shocked Jannett. "Seriously? I mean, I know he said he would think about it but I never thought a witch of his caliber would actually be interested in such a plan. How in all three levels of hell did you convince him?"

"I didn't, what he learned from the demon he interrogated did," Sanders explained. "Not that I'm complaining. We're certainly going to need him when the time comes."

"No kidding," Jannett murmured.

"Well, I got to go. Vanir should arrive tomorrow around noon. Just be sure to explain the circle his, err, rare background. Would be easier for them to digest the cultural shock if it came from you, I imagine."

"Very well. Goodbye Nicholas. Stay safe."

"I'll try. And goodbye to you too."

And the phone call ended. Jannett stood there in silent meditation before she chuckled. "This should be interesting."

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Patrick Glaser stopped reading a detective novel when he heard the sound of the doorbell. He got up from his couch and opened the door – blinking in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Hello Adam, I wasn't expecting you," Patrick said.

"Yeah, I should have called, sorry," Adam said with a sudden guilt-ridden face, which made the older man frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, not really," Adam said in a poorly convincing tone. "I wanted to see Melissa."

"She is busy upstairs with Damien," Patrick replied.

It was Adam's turn to blink in surprise. "Who?"

"Eh, he is a New Orleans resident that is doing volunteer work in the hospital my wife works at," Patrick explained. "She invited him over dinner last month and since then they have hanged out a few times."

"Ah, right," Adam murmured. "She told us she was worried her mom was trying to set her up with that dinner. Out of curiosity, did it work?"

Patrick looked up towards the second floor of the house in wonder. "Yet to be determined, young man." Returning his gaze to Adam he continued, "Now, Melissa told me that unless a real emergency, magical or otherwise came up that she wasn't to be interrupted. So, is your business here an emergency?"

"No...yes...I don't know," Adam rambled as he rubbed his forehead. "It's about the time I was kidnapped."

"Did you find the demon?" Patrick asked in alarm.

"No, it's about what he said about me before Jannett and Cassie arrived," Adam said with a tense expression.

Patrick stared at him for some time before nodding. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Adam muttered before walking inside.

Once they settled in the living room Patrick motioned for him to begin. Adam took a deep breath and started.

"Before that demon kidnapped me, he went to Cassie's house to ask us if we knew where Jannett was. I told him what little I could guess but before he left he looked at me with a knowing smirk and told me that I should experiment more with my dark side," Adam said grimly. "Now that I know he was a demon, I am sure he could sense some left over darkness in me from Balcoin."

"I see," Patrick said thoughtfully. "And you think he was right?"

Adam sighed. "I want to say no but, I know he was. I have been trying so hard to put the bad things I did last year behind me and make up to everyone but, there have been quite a few times where I have continued to feel resentment and other negative feelings towards them. And then this demon kidnaps me and before the cavalry arrives he tries to bring that residual dark magic to the surface with some weird artifact. When I told him it wouldn't work because Balcoin was sealed he laughed and explained to me it wasn't that simple."

"Really?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah," Adam said as he closed him eyes. "To quote him, "Ancient Ones don't make people evil out of nothing. They just amplify the darkness that's already buried inside. That means, little witch that he just helped. You built your own hell; Balcoin just gave you the legos." Just what the hell am I supposed to do to be clear of this...taint."

Patrick sighed as he realized the weight of this stress was heavy on Adam's shoulders. "Look Adam, I wish I could say demons lie all the time and reassure you but, I won't because that implies they absolutely never tell the truth and I happen to believe in that quote. So I will tell you this: you have no reason to be ashamed of yourself just because you have your own dark side. That's a reality for every living being even if most don't want to admit it to themselves. We Nidaros witches have a saying and it goes like this "there can be no light without darkness but darkness can be a necessary ally, even if it must not be allowed to triumph." It means that darkness is an inherent part of us but it can also be channeled for something constructive. Like another saying goes, "sometimes bad things have good consequences" and that holds true here. It's not your occasional negative feelings that define you, Adam, it's what you chose to do with them."

"In short," Patrick continued, "you can easily do good things with actions spurred by dark feelings, you just need to remind yourself not to go overboard or to indulge in your dark side when it isn't necessary. So at the end of the day, it comes down to this question: are you going to run from your own darkness and face the consequences for it, or are you going to conquer it and be the best you can be?"

Adam was silent for a long while, his eyes epiphany-wide as he considered everything he heard. Then they narrowed with resolve clearly visible. "I am going to conquer it. Whatever happens, my dark side not going to rule me. Not again."

Patrick smiled fondly. "That's my boy. Catherine would be proud of you."

Adam blinked in surprise at the sudden mention of his mother. He tends to not think about her much, mostly because of the way his dad talks about Amelia –putting her on this pedestal - made him certain he never really loved Catherine by comparison but... he would like to think his mom would be proud of him. Then he smiled. He won't let her down either.

Adam stood up and shook his friend's dad hand. "Thanks for the speech. I really needed it."

"Anytime Adam. I may not have relevant magic anymore but we parents aren't entirely useless, we want to help you when we can. I will tell Melissa you said hi," He said as Adam turned his back and left the house.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

"There. It's done!" Damien said with a smile as he rearranged the position of the desk.

Melissa took a few steps back to look at her redecorated room in admiration. "Wow, I don't know where you learned to make Feng shui this great but I already feel peace in my otherwise chaotic room just by looking at it. You are amazing, Damien!"

The young man smiled fondly at his new friend, his eyes slightly shifting from grey to amber. "I am glad you like it."

Melissa suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable with the way he looked at her. "Eh, doesn't it bother you that every time you are happy, people can notice by looking at your eyes?"

Damien shrugged. "Not really. I chose to think of it as a truth filter. As long as I have that to remind myself of happiness, I can take that as an example so I never lie to myself. Knowing yourself is important. To paraphrase the strategic masterpiece that is the ancient chinese book known as The Art of War 'he who knows himself and knows his enemy should not fear the outcome of a thousand battles'. So it's good to know yourself."

Melissa blinked. "Is there someone you wish to defeat?"

Damien remain silent for a moment as he stared at Melissa with penetrating eyes. Melissa shuddered for a moment, wondering yet again why Damien's eyes on her made her feel so...intense.

"More like there is someone I wish to help," Damien said after a while. "And the battle to help him could be defined as trying to get him to put aside his...questionable past and work to build a brighter future for himself. I still have to get to know him better to properly help him, though."

"That's nice of you," Melissa said truthfully but noticing he wasn't quite direct with her. "Where did you meet this person?"

"In New Orleans´ French Quarter," Damien replied. "But this is a long story better left for another day. I have to get to my shift in the hospital soon. But, I have a gift for you so I'll give that to you before leaving," Damien said with a delighted grin.

"Really? You went to all the trouble of getting me a gift even though you already helped me out with my room?" Melissa asked feeling touched. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to," Damien said a bit shyly.

With that he opened his grey backpack and took out a soprano flute made of wood. For some reason Melissa's eyes were instantly drawn to it, as if compelled to do so. It's craftsmanship was not particularly noteworthy – but it was as if a mysterious presence drew her eyes onto it with no resistance.

"Well, my gift is to dedicate a song to you...if you don't think that's lame of course," Damien said quickly. "If you don't want…"

"I would love to hear you play," Melissa said as she beamed him a smile. "What's the song called?"

"Actually... it doesn't really have a name," Damien said a little embarrassed. "I've been working on making it for weeks but I have still to come up with its name. Anyway, I hope you like it," He said as he placed his fingers on the holes.

Melissa sat down on her bed and waited for the melody to begin eagerly. And when it did, she inhaled sharply. The quality of the sound was the highest she has ever heard for a flute of any kind and it conveyed emotion that carried out to the wind and into her ears. The song itself sounded soft and solemn, like music played at church, but it also had vibrant layers of a sound Melissa could only describe as love...love for life, for nature, and beauty in all the forms they manifests. A sense of peace washed over Melissa like a wave as she heard the notes in perfect harmony with one another and before she knew it she had her hand above her heart, feeling it beat loudly.

The beautiful piece of music went on with a crescendo and as the volume rose, so did Melissa's sense of admiration. The final set of notes combined masterfully to showcase elements of hope...hope for a brighter future for all creatures and hope that the world will be embraced by joy. Only when the song ended, did Melissa realized her eyes were wet with tears.

Just then, Damien opened his eyes and looked at her, suddenly alarmed to see her cry. "What's wrong?"

Melissa shook her head for a moment, her hands brushing aside her tears. On sheer impulse she went over him and embraced him with both arms in a moment of unforeseen passion.

"What's wrong is that I'm wondering where you've been my whole life," Melissa whispered into his ear. "I have never heard anything so beautiful. Thank you so much."

Damien stood there quietly for a moment before hugging her back. "Anytime, Melissa, anytime." Now pausing before addressing the elephant in the room. "But, what do you mean by that?"

Melissa now realizing the gravity of the situation hurriedly escaped from the man's hug. "Oh, I don't know I mean how is that supposed to be interpreted…" She spoke now rambling, "It could mean so many things, and I uhh…"

Damien stared at her in disbelief as she continued her rant, "Look, we both know what your mom intended when she invited me over, right? So I think it's time we stopped beating around the bush and we simply say if we think there's something between us or not."

Melissa didn't even have time to think as the next thing she knew words were coming out of her mouth, "Damien, you're a great guy and all, but my life is just so complicated right now, so I don't know if it's the best time for us to give it a shot or not..." Realising that if she decided to go out with the man in front of her the threat of supernatural forces would be thrust upon him, making it completely unfair and dangerous.

Damien now with a despondent expression responded, "Well, Melissa if you ever change your mind let me know. But for now I think I should leave..." He answered grabbing his bag from a nearby corner - heading to the door.

"Damien, I…"

"Melissa, it's fine." He spoke touching her shoulder. "I get it, life is complicated, but if you change your mind, I'm not seeing anyone, and still in town let me know. But until then…"

Melissa could only nod, knowing the true meaning behind these words, as he left. Shedding a tear as he walked away. _"I just can't drag you into trouble Damien…"_

TSCTSCTSC

Lucas and Ryder approached Sleepy Hollow's psychiatric ward, Eiken house, much like other facilities of its kind just approaching gave visitors a haunted and welcome feeling, warning them of potential danger. These animal instincts never bore much merit but one could never ignore it, especially when you looked at the simple facts of the ward itself. Sleepy Hollow used a scientific – magical hybrid approach for helping its denizens and as such they could help a grand number of patients. This did however consequently mean all patients in Eiken House were the worst of the worst you could think imagine.

The care facility itself was nothing special, or at least appeared to be from the outside, principally constructed with white bricks, and a parking lot far to its left. In addition it was surrounded by an Iron Gate fence only adding to the unwelcome vibe, in addition to their already present fear of the Sacred Circle's wrath. The only exterior calming feature was a neatly adorned and arranged garden which surrounded the back and two sides of the building.

Lucas swallowed as he reached out to push open the door to a building which, setting forth a series of events which would forever change him. The inside of the construct was strangely much less menacing than its exterior - it was well decorated, with many of the nearby chandeliers boasting a mild blue color about them, of course any witch would instantly recognize this light as the effect of aura charms, explaining the difference in atmosphere.

The pair continued to stare, marvelling the insides of the building before they were interrupted by a nurse, "Can I help you two gentleman?"

Lucas shook his head, waking himself up from his daze, now turned addressing the woman, "Yes, I'm here to visit a patient." His statement only met with a blatant stare from the nurse and Ryder while an awkward silence filled the room, as the nurse awaited a key piece of information. "Oh, right. Sara Maxwell."

The nurse, walked around behind the counter of the reception area, typing into the clearly outdated machine as marked by its old fashioned and bulky CRT monitor. "Name and relation please."

"I'm her son Lucas Maxwell."

The nurse turned back to the screen, reading notes in the file for a minute before picking up the phone and dialing, discussing the arrival of the visitor. Having received the confirmation she wanted she guided them to a room on the fourth floor, before excusing herself. The room was only furnished with a couple of couches the room itself was rather small it was also inviting, having a strange cozy feeling to it.

The two brothers sat in silence, both of them unsure what they could say to quell the uneasy atmosphere which was ever present since their arrival in the town which had grown even stronger after they arrived. Wanting desperately to ease the tension and yet at the same time able to do nothing.

Thankfully, it took only a few moments more before the door creaked open revealing Lucas' mother. Despite having been in the ward for so long she appeared very healthy and beamed with excitement and glee the moment she laid eyes on Lucas – recognizing him immediately, ensnaring him in a hug.

"Oh Lucas, my how you've grown!" she spoke grabbing his head from both sides turning it every which way as if the subject of a grand scientific endeavour.

"You're okay?" Lucas spoke noting she sounded perfectly sound of mind. Letting the fact sink in more he burst into tears reciprocating the vice like grip with his own. "Oh my god you're all better!" the two of them cried in unison. To the benefit of both Ryder was the only one present and he was no stranger to seeing Lucas' soft side, considering the substantial amount of effort which went into hiding it. Acknowledging they needed some alone time Ryder quietly left the room heading to the lobby to get some food, snacks and the like.

It wasn't long before the mother-son reunion embarked on the questions you would no doubt hear after not seeing each other for 10 years. Catching up on how he was doing in school, past flames, favorite foods and hobbies. Truly for the hours that came Lucas was the happiest he had ever been.

"But seriously, how on earth did you get better?" Lucas asked his mom honestly puzzled by her recovery, as the last time the two had laid eyes on each other she was admitted to the ward all sanity gone from her mind.

"Well let's just say a lot's happened here too. You're not the only one whose life has changed." She responded, extremely vague in her answer. This blanket type was not lost on Lucas who gave a suspicious glance, unsure if she was purposely vague or simply trying to protect him.

"Yeah, life must be pretty busy with you being Archon and all that." He spoke, giving in to is curiosity trying to prod into the events which had transpired in Sleepy Hollow, however indirectly. Especially since an Archon would've reported the half-siblings to the Circle by now.

"Actually, about that Lucas…" the woman responded with great hesitation and sadness in her voice. "I'm no longer the Maxwell Archon the title's been passed to my cousin Katherine. I'm sure you remember her…"

"I do, I just guess I'm shocked is all. Not that I should be I mean, you weren't sound of mind, so it only makes sense." Now rambling away the first words which came to his mind. "I mean besides if you were you'd be dragging my sorry ass to them when I first arrived."

"Yes, and speaking of the Sacred Circle, you and Ryder have been summoned to meet the other Archons for a meeting." She spoke nervous for her sons reaction, rightly so as they banished him and Ryder so many years ago.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THEM!" He yelled nearly throwing out his voice in the process, and possibly agitating nearby patients.

"Listen, they aren't going to punish you two, they want to apologise, well their version of it anyway. Please I hate to be in this position but the least you can do is hear them out, trust me. I won't let them harm you in any way." She spoke grabbing his shoulder with her heart filled with compassion, looking at him with the protective look only a mother could project. "Trust me, one meeting and if an agreement comes out of it, they're willing to undo what they did 10 years ago, in addition to telling you what happened..."

"You mean…" Lucas asked, full-heartedly stunned by what his mother was implying.

"Yes, you and Ryder can come back to Sleepy Hollow."

TSCTSCTSC

Melissa parked her car in front of Cassie's house and texted her that she was already outside. As the young witch waited, she sighed and cover her eyes with her hand in dismay. She has never had that much luck in the boyfriend department and even though she loved Nick, she knew he wasn't exactly a good guy. And now she had her chance with the kindest guy she had ever known and she totally blew it!

"_What's wrong with you Melissa?" _She yelled at herself_. "Guys like that don't walk into your life with open arms often."_

She was startled by a sound however, when the first text that reached her wasn't from Cassie but from Jannett. Wondering what the message could be, her eyes widened when she read it.

"_Vanir is coming to town tomorrow to help us out."_

Melissa rapidly typed her reply:

"_Will he join the emergency plan?"_

Jannett must have expected that question because her response came fast:

"_So it seems. Nicholas wants us to explain his nature to the others before he gets here. When you are done with Cassie, can you tell her that I am inviting the circle to a brunch tomorrow around 10:00 am at the Boathouse? I already talked with Lucas and Ryder about him weeks ago so we don't need to wait for their return and I will invite Faye and Jake once they arrive at my office for our appointment. Just be sure to call Adam and Diana and we can get this over with at once."_

Melissa ponder on that for a moment before nodding. Better to get the shock out of the way before the initial introductions.

"_Okay."_

It was only then that she noticed the constant knocks on her car's window. Startled out of her thoughts, she unlocked the front seat's door and Cassie sat down.

"What was so fascinating about your cellphone that it took me 3 knocks to get your attention?" Cassie asked curiously.

"News," Melissa muttered.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Magical or normal?"

Melissa snorted humorously. "What do you think?"

"That the magical lesson you were about to give me is going to be delayed, no matter the answer," Cassie guessed.

"Actually, we are going to complete it as fast as possible without reducing efficiency," Melissa replied.

"Are all the others invited to the circle meeting as well?"

Melissa looked guilty for a moment. "Sorry. I know circle meetings used to be circle business only but you all need to learn the information Sanders sent us and Jannett can explain better than I can."

Cassie sighed. "Don't worry, I already made my peace with the fact we still have much to learn about magic. And I may have been harsher to Jannett than necessary. If she has something important to say, the least I can do I listen."

Melissa nodded slowly at the explanation, a bit surprised at the reaction. "I am glad you think that."

"I am glad she saved Adam when none of us could have. Maybe having her around won't be so bad. However, if she wants to experiment her branch of magic with my favorite ruby necklace, I will run and hide," Cassie said before laughing.

Melissa chuckled. "Don't worry that necklace was refined for looks not magic so you should be fine. Well, let's go to the Abandoned House, I have the final ingredient I need for the lesson over there."

And with that, she drove off.

TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC TSC

Jannett was reading the newspaper in the Library's back room, the location of her new office ever since she took over the job from Nicholas, while she awaited the arrival of her next appointment soaking in what little she could from the newspaper.

She didn't spot anything she would attribute to magic, and besides that rarely happened. Although, every once in awhile some journalist did manage to stumble across something supernatural even if they wouldn't know how to make sense of it and she could see the signs in the news when it happened. This time she didn't find anything of the sort but she did find some news that raised an eyebrow. Apparently, there have been multiple sightings of a giant squid far closer to the surface of the ocean than usual near the southwestern coast of Australia and that bizarre behavior has certainly puzzled the locals. She even got a good look at one of them in a picture taken by a lucky diver with a waterproof camera at the time. After looking at the giant eye that would give the extinct cyclopes a run for their money should they still be around, Jannett shuddered mildly. She really wouldn't want to meet one of those beasts in the depths below.

The female witch was startled out of her thoughts, however, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She call out.

The door was open and Jake and Faye made their way inside. Faye belly was quite large at 8 months pregnant and Jake helped her sit down in one of the wooden chair in front of Jannett's desk before sitting down himself.

"So," Jannett said in a curious tone. "You have yet to tell me what this appointment was to be about. Care to enlighten me?"

The two soon-to-be parents didn't look at each other, their faces flushed with embarrassment and their body language revealing tension.

"Well…" Jake began. "We've been having a few important disagreements but we know we should probably sort them out soon. It's just we seem to need help and it's not like we can talk about this with most professionals. Then, a few days ago Melissa mentioned to us what one of your favorite non-magical hobbies was and, well...we kind of thought…" Jake babbled as he struggled to get out the words.

"Oh for God's sake, just spit it out," Faye said in annoyance even as the blush in her face refused to diminish. "We want to have a session of couple's therapy."

Jannett blinked a few times in surprise. "Huh. Did not see that one coming."

Jake rubbed his forehead with an expression of long suffering marked in his face. "Trust me, neither did we until a few days ago. But we know we have to get things out of our chest and make a few important decisions so we might as well get this over with."

Faye just nodded solemnly.

Jannett pondered their words for a few moments before breaking the silence. "You do know I don't have a proper degree for psychology, right? Yes, I know a fair bit about the topic and have assisted multiple seminars about it but to earn that kind of diploma I would have had to study more years than I have so far. As you said it's more of a dedicated hobby of mine."

Jake shrugged. "It's not like we can go to the nearest professional and tell him our magical-related problems. Could you at least give it a try, please?"

Jannett stared at the dysfunctional couple for a few moments, her mind on overdrive. "Only if you agree to answer my questions honestly and at least take the advice I can give you into consideration."

The young witches nodded.

"Then you got yourselves a deal," Jannett said as she stood up. "Make yourselves comfortable while I make a privacy spell on the door. What happens in the session, stays in the session."

TSCTSCTSC

Dawn sighed as she entered the Boathouse exhausted from the day's errands as she escorted Ethan over to his usual seat inside the establishment. They both had a tense air about them, as if coming back from either the greatest accomplishment but before the weight of the task was lifted, or as if just finished taking a test and awaited anxiously with self-doubt for the results.

Dawn smiled, taking out a round plastic chip from her pocket placing it in his and, "Well, Ethan I'll be damned. A full month sober, you should be really proud of yourself."

"Thanks," he spoke taking the chip closer to his face examining the piece of plastic which represented his new found sobriety, "I wish Adam would talk to me more but I guess it just takes time like everyone at the meeting says."

"Tell me about it," Dawn spoke her reply earning a confused glance from her friend. "I mean I'm not even an addict and my daughter refuses to tell me a lot about her life. I can barely imagine what it's been like for you."

Ethan smiled, "Glad to know I'm not the only one having troubles parenting." Now placing the chip inside his pocket which represented his month of hard earned effort, his face plastered with a smile Dawn had not seen in several years.

Dawn stood up walking over and seating herself on the stool next to him, "Yes, and in a strange way this is both of us slowly making things change for the better. I'm glad, really glad actually that you're doing better." She smiled grabbing his hand in comfort. "And I'm sure Adam will soon come to appreciate what you've done so far."

"You know, I really couldn't have done this without you." Enclosing his hand around hers hoping to feel a calming effect. Looking to her he could see her face filled with compassion and understanding, with a hopefulness as well written all across her eyes. It had been a long time since either of them felt anything remote to their current state - a true feeling of serenity.

"Hi" Spoke a nervous young female voice, following the noise of a creaking door.

In fear Dawn and Ethan separated themselves turning to Diana who just walked into the room, perplexed by her visit. Dawn was the first to speak, barely able to hold in her curiosity. "So Diana, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Right, well I'm having trouble with magic," Diana answered, with Dawn opening her eyes surprised at the child's request for this type of matter which was truly unbecoming of her. "I've wanted to just ignore magic lately, because it's done nothing but harm me and ruined my social life. But, most of our circle has been practicing magic lately, and been providing some pretty compelling arguments for it. So I just wanted to know..."

"If we had any of the same hesitations?" The principal responded, Diana nodded in agreement.

"Well that's quite a tale, but Dawn here rarely hesitated. The moment she learned magic she wanted to dedicate her life to it." Ethan interrupted all too keen to chime in his two cents. "I was hesitant at first, but Dawn convinced me to join her in the mischievous ways of magic."

"Like mother like daughter I guess." Diana smiled along with the others as they realised how true this fact was, despite Dawn's position as principal at school. While many would never suspect it Dawn was quite the rebel in her younger years, much like Faye. Perhaps, even more so. "But, what about after the Boatyard Fire?"

Ethan and Dawn bore despondent expressions for a moment before Dawn finally spoke up, "Yes that was quite the tragedy. I won't lie it had me re-evaluate a lot of my own beliefs, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one."

"I was certainly no exception, the disaster hit me hard as well, and of course before we could arrive to any of our own conclusions the Elders stripped away our magic." Ethan continued, "Despite the fact that they may have had our best interests at heart it didn't help. It only made me feel powerless, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to change anything should that situation arise again. That's when I began to drink."

"I did, eventually set out to acquire magic once more. Since I knew Faye was using magic again I wanted to protect her. And in some small way thanks to it I did help save your friends, even if it was only in a small way." Dawn replied.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime Diana, I'm glad to help." With that she left, content with her answer.

"I can't believe we actually just got asked for help with our first circle matter." Dawn spoke her voice filled with glee. All the parents always hoped their children would come to them for circle matters as they did have experience with magical phenomena.

"It is nice isn't it?" Ethan spoke, there was a silence of contentment for a long while before speaking up again. "Maybe we should get dinner to celebrate everything, especially for helping me stay sober."

Dawn smiled again turning to look at Ethan, realizing and admiring the change he had gone through and was still going through. "Yes Ethan, sounds like a lovely idea."

TSCTSCTSC

"So, why exactly did you threw that herb into the liquid mix," Cassie asked in wonder as Melissa sealed the thermos and shook it.

"One moment," Melissa said as she open it again. "Pande affinitatem," She uttered in latin.

The liquid turn silvery blue once the spell was done and bubbles start going to the surface. Cassie raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"A potion Nicholas taught me how to make," Melissa said as she gave Cassie the container.

"So, I got to drink this?" She asked in apprehension. "What does it do?"

"Think of it like a magical aptitude test," Melissa explained. "When you drink it, the potion will travel to your magical core to determine your best affinity for a magical specialization based on your own preferences and innate potential. Then you will receive a short vision telling you the result," Melissa said.

"Okay," Cassie said slowly. "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah," Melissa responded with a nod. "At first I wasn't sure if the potion was trying to tell me that my affinity was more suited for druidic magic or shamanistic magic but after some basic tests with both Sanders and I determined it was indeed shamanism. Anyway, cheers!" She said with a grin.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess it can't taste as bad as it smells," The blonde witch said as she gulp down the potion, frowning in disgust. "And I was wrong."

Melissa continued to speak to Cassie, but she couldn't hear her despite the fact that her lips were clearly moving, the sounds she did hear sounded completely distorted and her vision became increasingly blurry before it disappeared in its entirety. Abruptly, the scenery around her changed and she found herself atop an Egyptian pyramid. She let out a soundless yelp as she realized this fact and a bright light flashed in her direction. Cassie looked up gazing at the sun, and despite the fact she was gazing directly towards it – it didn't cause any sort of discomfort. And so she looked on at the solar disk in the horizon, basking in its warmth.

And just as abruptly, the scenery shifted one more and she was back on her feet in the Abandoned House on the couch in front of Melissa. Cassie blinked. "That was weird."

And so Cassie explained her the vision she saw, pyramid, sun and all. "Wow, Cassie do you know what this means?"

"That my Egyptian lineage has something to do with my magical affinity?" She guessed.

"Well, that too, but I was going to say that it means you highest potential lies in the branch of Sun magic!" Melissa said in an impressed tone. "According to Nicholas, that's one of the rarest types of magic to master and arguably the most versatile."

"Why?" Cassie asked, curious for details.

"Because it's the oldest type of magic known to humans, it's basically the jack-of-all trades kind of magic, being the root of magic the rest of the branches descend from, so you should be able to use a bit of everything – with a few exceptions." Melissa explained.

Melissa then opened her bag and took out an old looking journal handing it over to her friend. "This journal contains Nicholas´ notes regarding Sun magic, well all magic types. It will be able to give you enough to work with at first, until we get to the more fun advanced stuff."

"Thanks!" Cassie said with a smile, secretly wondering what the fun advanced stuff entailed. "So now what?"

"Now, I'm hungry so let's go eat something," Melissa said as she headed towards her car. "And on the way, I will tell you about some plans for tomorrow. They are going to be...interesting."

TSCTSCTSC

"Hello, Lucas and Ryder. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Spoke Henry McDowell. They were in the middle of a room inside the Kingston estate, with six witches surrounding them. All of whom were the Archons of their respective families: Lucy Bellerose, Katherine Maxwell, Henry McDowell, Jacob Victor, Alexis Kingston, and Kira Meyers. Of the six Henry appeared the most amicable and judging from him being the first to speak was thankfully the Grand Archon. "Please have a seat," gesturing to two chairs neatly arranged in the center of their half circle seating arrangement.

The two brothers nodded, and reluctantly headed to their positions, since Katherine and Lucy were family and Henry appeared to be on their side as well, they rested easier than they theorized. The estate was extremely lavish and old fashioned, the interior decorating would remind any individual of the Victorian era. Sophistication truly on the same level as the generations of witches and order which had been established in 1698 in Sleepy Hollow.

Once seated, Alexis approached the siblings lifting Ryder's arm, examining it before placing it back down approaching his seat removing a piece of paper and placed it before the two boys. With his job complete he returned to his seat and nodded to the rest of his comrades. Leaving the two brothers just as clueless as when they entered, the piece of paper in front of them was close to legal jargon, some sections including incomprehensible language such as: the undersigned agrees to abide by the Code 698-3.C and in the event of unforeseen circumstances as defined by Section 36-11A excluding injuries sustained the undersigned agrees too…

"As I'm sure you're well aware by now, we wish to put the events that happened 10 years ago to rest, and what you have before you are contracts. If you agree to the terms, we will give you classified documents explaining the events and an opportunity in the future to rejoin our community. This is not my expertise so I will let Kira Meyers do the bulk of the explanation." Henry spoke in a matter of fact tone, showing almost none of his usual emotions.

Lucas shook his leg anxiously up and down during the whole speech wanting nothing more than for it to be finished, so he could make his demands of his Crest. Under normal circumstances he would've but the old culture of Sleepy Hollow came back on him full force and he felt compelled to fight his impulses.

The red haired woman now stood up, before getting up taking the voice of the meeting, "First of all, we would like to address the nature of this contract, it is not legally binding but magically so, rest assured breaking any of these terms is set firmly in that contracts wording and has little room for interpretation."

"Of course it is." Lucas half hazardly spoke aloud, with Ryder shooting him a glance of stern disapproval that Lucas merely shrugged off.

"I'm sorry, please continue." Ryder spoke apologizing for his brother. Already worried they had left a bad impression. It was rare for a Circle meeting to occur like this and despite their formality he could tell the Circle was doing their best to make up for what happened.

"Right," the red head spoke, lifting her own copy of the contract to better read it. "The main points which I believe will interest you are the following: One. Lucas Maxwell shall receive temporary ownership of the Maxwell Crest, Two. You shall receive documents explaining how to use magic crests, Three. You shall receive a thorough document explaining our actions which ultimately explain what transpired after your departure from Sleepy Hollow and Four. After you two years you will have a choice to either: keep your family crests and return to Sleepy Hollow as Dukes, or return the Crests and live your lives as you wish. Please note that an absence of response shall default to the latter. Also all information from these documents cannot be disclosed to anyone, but those in this room."

"Wait, you actually want us back in Sleepy Hollow? And as Dukes no less?" Ryder spoke questioningly, baffled by this unexpected event which he and Lucas could not have seen coming if it had been riding towards them in a bright neon red light.

"That's correct." Spoke Jacob, his posture quite reserved and wise all at the same time – something's never change. "What happened years ago was not directly your fault, and now with Balcoin gone so should your dark magic. Therefore, I see no reason why you should not be allowed to return fully instated with your original titles."

"Sure, as long as we give up Ryder's crest in exchange if we refuse." Lucas spoke defensively, not wanting to give away the only leverage they had in this negotiation.

"Well it is a powerful tool, and you two don't even know how to use it." Spoke Alexis in his all too familiar tone of superiority, despite the years that passed the brothers didn't forget its sound. "Had Ryder known how to use the centuries-spanning concentrated power of his crest, he could have probably distracted Balcoin on his own while Sorcerer Sanders prepared the last of the sealing ritual."

Ryder locked his gaze with Alexis before nodding slowly. He had suspected that for some time but lacked confirmation. Lucas, on the other hand looked surprised at the Archon's wording. "Wait, Sander's honorary title is that of a Sorcerer? I knew he was good, but I had no idea he caught your attention _that _much," Lucas said with an impressed tone.

The members of the most powerful circle in all of North America exchanged momentary glances. Henry then smirked widely. "Well, when we learned of his outstanding magical contributions and his re-discovery of plenty of ancient magical artifacts, we simply had to reward his dedication, especially since he is a Demiblood," The Grand Archon said as he used the formal word to described half-witches.

"Which reminds us," Jacob Victor suddenly interrupted, "that we have a message we wish for the pair of you to deliver to the Chance Harbor witches known as Faye Chamberlain and Adam Conant."

Lucas and Ryder wondered for a moment if Sanders reported Chance Harbor witch business to the Sacred Circle or if the rumors are actually true and the closest thing north american witches have to a government simply had informants in most locations of magical relevance, from the New Orleans magical community to the south to the few remaining inuit tribes that perform magic in their polar isolation to the north. The siblings strongly suspected the latter while they motioned the archons to go on.

"Tell those two that after some deliberation we decided not to enforce the magical law that prohibits witches from destroying magical historical heritage, especially that which is in the form of magical artifacts from ancient cultures," Alexis declared, although his tone of voice indicated he was probably on the side of the argument that got outvoted in the deliberation. "If they ask why, tell them they can thank their lucky stars that what's left of the previous two generations of Chance Harbor witches deliberately sabotaged their magical education and thus never knew of the law they broke and of those who enforced it. That and from the look of our reports Balcoin probably used his influence to put them under his demonic thrall to a degree. But tell them to thank their lucky stars even more that Sorcerer Sanders didn't hold his grudge against their blatant destruction of his _priceless _collection of magical artifacts for long." Alexis said with a scowl. "Had he actually pressed charges as was his within his rights we would be having a very different conversation."

Lucas and Ryder winced at the response. They totally forgot about that particular law. Faye and Adam were not going to take the news well but agreed to deliver all the same.

"At any rate, don't forget that by signing the contract, we will also be giving Lucas his own Family Crest which I've no doubt will serve you well, if what the Mage Jannett Monroe says about you having difficulties to perform less aggressive and more refined magic is true." Kira added.

Ryder raised an eyebrow. He already suspected that Jannett's magical capabilities were of Mage rank but wasn't aware that the Sacred Circle knew of her too. He almost shrugged it off when he reasoned that if they knew Sanders they would probably know her by extension, until he noticed Alexis flinched at the mention of her name with an unusual guilty expression. Then it hit him like an arrow between the eyes.

"No way," Ryder said in shock. "The Archon that fathered Jannett through an affair with her mom, that was you?" He asked the Kingston's Archon.

The other Sacred Circle members looked uncomfortable at the question, Alexis in particular was giving them a death stare, his eyes transitioning from surprise to the aura of danger. Lucy stood up feeling the need to tame the situation before it escalated to dangerous levels. "Yes, we are aware of that situation, now I believe you know better than to make such statements in a public context. Don't you Ryder?" spoke the Bellerose Archon as she stood up, taking the position of a responsible aunt and peace keeper.

Ryder looked down in embarrassment for speaking such a sensitive matter out loud, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sure he was just shocked by it. It's unlikely he meant any harm so I think we should just move on with the rest of this meeting." Announced Katherine Maxwell, playing her usual role of tension breaker, trying to resolve conflicts as best she could before they started. "Listen, In the end we both will benefit, but the decision is ultimately up to you. Whether or not you sign it, the Bellerose Crest will eventually return here, whether it be on your deathbed or in two years of your prerogative. Sorry if it seems kind of grim, but it's the truth!"

Lucas stormed off, a typhoon of emotions were flowing through them, fighting for control over which should ultimately reign supreme. Which would it be? Red hot anger, hopeless confusion, fear of loss. It was far too much for the young boy to take in. He didn't get far before his brother stopped in his path just before leaving the room, grabbing his shoulders.

"Lucas, I know this is complicated and I don't like all the details either but…" Ryder explained as Lucas raised his head looking directly into his eyes for some hope of clear answer. "I think we know what the right choice is…"

Lucas sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Also," Henry spoke interrupting Lucas while he walked back. "I don't want you to think your answer will influence this fact at all but I have a Mage friend who's headed to Chance Harbor. So I've convinced him to give you two a lift. He's off to visit his son, I think you may have met him actually… the name's Grant if memory serves."

TSCTSCTSC

**Author Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, I know plenty of you guys have asked some questions for us but if you write the review through guest review format we can't answer those questions if you won't type an email we can respond to as well and if you do that you have to split apart the letters in the link to avoid the site censorship system from working. So, this time I am going to answer some of the direct questions in guest reviews but please, if you have something important to say but lack a fanfiction account then please write an email where we can reach you. Maybe not your personal one but you get the idea.

Anyway, let's begin:

Guest 2014-11-19

So thrilled to hear that! We hope this meets your expectations as well!

Guest 2014-11-28

Yes, Faye and Jake are quite the fan favorite, and things will only get more interesting when the baby comes ;)

SecretCircleFan (Guest) 2014-12-25

Things do seem pretty rocky between Melissa and Damien right now, who knows what could happen!

DestinySeabrooks (Guest) 2015-01-28

Well you do have an interesting point, it certainly is a possibility don't you think?

All the other Guest reviews: UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

Us: We're sorry. The pressure, THE PRESSURE! *huddles in a corner and cries*

And to all of the other anonymous reviewers thank you very much for your positive feedback! :)

Even if its just a request for an update it's nice to know we have a dedicated fanbase who wants us to keep making more!


End file.
